I'M SORRY TO LOVE YOU
by chocolatgirls
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPDATE! Maafkan aku yang mencintaimu tapi mulai detik ini aku akan berusaha untuk bisa menghapusmu dari hatiku. Aku akan mencoba semampu yang ku bisa -YUNJAE FANFIC-
1. Chapter 1

**I'M SORRY TO LOVE YOU**

CAST :  
JUNG YUNHO  
KIM JAEJOONG  
SHIM CHANGMIN

Other Cast :  
CHO KYUHYUN

RATED : T

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Angst , Romance

WARNING : YAOI !

Hallo, saya balik dengan FanFic Yunjae XD  
Ini baru prolognya saja saya upload. Jika responnya bagus saya akan lanjutkan FF ini menjadi FF berchapter.  
Enjoy The FanFic ^^

"Apa kau tetangga baru disini?"

"Ya" Namja cantik itu tersenyum ketika akhirnya ada yang menyapanya dilingkungan baru dimana ia tinggal sekarang

"Aku Shim Changmin dan kau" Changmin mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan namja yang belum sempat ia ketahui namanya

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, senang berkenalan denganmu changmin" Jaejoong, itulah nama namja cantik yang kini menerima uluran tangan changmin sebagai sebuah tanda perkenalan

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Jaejoong. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman"

"Changmin, apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Dia?" Changmin menunjuk pada namja yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya, sepertinya namja itu habis pulang berlibur dengan keluarganya karena setelah sosoknya turun dari mobil kini terlihat orang tuanya yang juga menyusulnya

"Ya, namja itu"

Changmin tersenyum "Dia namanya Jung Yunho. Yunho adalah teman kecilku sejak kami TK"

Jaejoong mengangguk maksud mengerti perkataan changmin tadi. Jadi namja itu bernama Yunho, Jung Yunho

"apa kau mau menjaga rahasiaku?" Ucapan Jaejoong terdengar sangat serius, mau tak mau changmin mengalihkan matanya kearah depan dimana Jaejoong terduduk dari makanan yang sedang dipegangnya

"Tentu saja Jaejoong hyung. Kita sudah berteman lumayan lama"

"Ak..Aku—"

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong sedikit gugup ketika ia akan mengatakan rahasia pada Changmin

"Aku menyukai Jung Yunho ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya"

"Changmin-ah, aku mau bermain dirumahmu jika dia tidak ada" Mata musang itu menunjuk pada arah Jaejoong yang kini telah membulatkan matanya karena kaget atas perkataan Yunho barusan

"Kenapa Hyung, dia ini tetangga baru kita. Tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu"

Jaejoong hanya menundukan kepalanya ketika kedua sahabat ini saling bertengkar kecil karena dirinya

"Tsk!" Yunho hanya mengumpat sebal ketika changmin membela si anak baru itu yang ia tidak ketahui namanya

"Kalau begitu kau main saja dengan dia. Aku pulang"

"Tunggu !" Jaejoong menarik kecil ujung kaos yang digunakan oleh Yunho membuat pemilik kaos itu semakin jengkel pada namja baru itu

"YAK ! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN HUH? KAU TIDAK MENGENALKU TAPI SEENAKNYA SAJA MENARIK KAOS KU !" Ucap Yunho sakartis.

"YUNHO HYUNG !"

"Ma-maafkan aku , bukan maksudku bersikap tidak sopan padamu. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika kau bisa bermain dengan changmin karena aku akan pulang sekarang" Jaejoong membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda permohonan maafnya pada Yunho dan tidak lupa juga meminta maaf pada changmin karena dirinya dirumah changmin terjadi keributan kecil

"Baguslah. Pulang saja kau"

"Yunho selalu bahagia jika dia dekat denganmu ya"

"Kau memperhatikannya ya hyung?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh changmin.

"Hyung tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebut orang yang hyung sukai karena aku dan yun—"

"Apa senyumku tadi mengatakan jika kau tidak boleh menyukai Yunho?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Membatu menyaksikan adegan yang tengah ditontonnya sekarang. Kakinya terasa lemas , matanya terasa memanas dan lama kelamaan pandangannya semakin kabur karena beberapa air tergenang dipelupuk matanya yang indah itu. Dengan pikirannya yang masih jernih, Jaejoong dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat dengan dirinya yang tengah berdiri tadi.

Jaejoong merosotkan dirinya perlahan-lahan. Terduduk dan memeluk lututnya erat. Tangan kanannya meraih dadanya yang begitu sakit dan sesak lalu mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Genangan air yang sejak tadi berkumpul kini satu demi satu menjadi butiran air mata yang sangat deras. Tidak ada isakan. Hanya ada air mata , rasa sesak dan sakit di hatinya.

"Yunho mencium Changmin" Bibir itu hanya menggumamkan 3 kata tapi sangat menyakitkan dirinya

"Aku tahu kau melihat kejadian semalam hyung, maafkan aku"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf changmin-ah, Dia berhak mencintaimu bukan aku"

"Tapi hyung, sungguh aku tidak mencintainya. aku tidak mencintainya" Changmin dengan tegas mengatakan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh changmin. Tersenyum simpul meskipun changmin tidak melihatnya "Kau tidak mencintainya , Tapi dia yang mencintaimu Changmin, dia yang mencintaimu"

"Tunggu, hey tunggu!"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu menyuruhnya untuk berdiam ditempat yang sekarang ia pijak. Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok Yunho yang tengah memandangnya dengan payung hitam yang melindungi tubuhnya.

"Apa?"

Suara hujan yang terlalu keras membuat suara Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat lirih tidak terdengar oleh pendengaran Yunho. Tapi Yunho tau apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong melalui gerak mimik mulutnya

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Lihat tubuhmu sudah sangat basah"

Yunho sedikit berteriak agar di dengar oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum kearah Yunho, membuat Yunho terdiam sejenak. Jaejoong berbalik arah dan mulai berjalan kembali yang ditemani oleh rintikan rintikan air yang tengah membasahi bumi, tidak dipedulikannya yunho yang menghawatirkannya sekarang. Apa? Menghawatirkan? Tidak mungkin, bisa saja dia kasihan kepada jaejoong, hanya kasihan.

-GREP-

Jaejoong terdiam ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan memeluk pinganggnya erat. Sangat erat seakan ia akan pergi jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong, Ia hanya menatap lurus pada pepohonan yang kini tengah basah sama seperti dirinya dan orang yang memeluknya kini.

"Tidak usah sok tegar ! Jika kau ingin menangis , menangislah"

Yunho menatap sebuah buku kecil yang tidak diketahuinya apa. Tadi changmin yang mengantarnya. Ia hanya mengatakan untuk membacanya dan jangan Tanya apa-apa tentang buku kecil itu pada dirinya karena changmin tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia hanya menyampaikan apa yang disuruh oleh orang yang disayanginya agar buku itu sampai ditangan Yunho

Yunho melempar buku kecil itu keatas ranjangnya. Maksud untuk membacanya nanti saja karena ia sedang tidak mood untuk mengerjakan apapun. Tapi saat dilemparnya buku itu, halaman tengah tanpa sengaja terbuka dan membuat Yunho penasaran dengan tulisan tangan yang mencoretkan pena diatas kertas buku kecil itu. Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya ketika dilihatnya sebuah kalimat

_Yunho, bisakah kau memanggil namaku satu kali saja? Aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu yang memanggil namaku. Bisakah?_

_ -Jaejoong-  
_

END

TBC

OR

DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SORRY TO LOVE YOU**

CAST :  
JUNG YUNHO  
KIM JAEJOONG  
SHIM CHANGMIN

Other Cast :  
CHO KYUHYUN

RATED : T

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Angst , Romance

CHAPTER 1

WARNING : YAOI !

.

.

.

Pijakan langkah kaki anak-anak kecil berlari kearah taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Gelak tawa dan candaan-candaan mewarnai taman bermain yang kini telah terpenuhi oleh orang-orang banyak, tidak hanya anak kecil tetapi juga orang tua yang sedang bercerita dan sesekali memperhatikan buah hati mereka yang sedang bermain.

Tempat yang ramai membuat salah satu sosok ini melangkahkan kakinya ketempat taman bermain itu dan tersenyum ramah pada orang-orang yang menatapnya, tidak salah bukan tersenyum pada orang yang tidak kita kenal? Bukankah ini perbuatan yang sopan?

Namja yang memiliki paras cantik itu terduduk diatas ayunan yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian bukan karena tidak suka dengan suasana ramai hanya saja tidak ada lagi tempat yang bisa digunakan. Badannya sedikit mengayuhkan ayunan yang sedang didudukinya membuat dirinya seperti di dorong oleh angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Terkadang tersenyum melihat tawa keceriaan yang mewarnai bibir-bibir anak kecil yang kini tengah bermain

"Apa kau tetangga baru disini?"

"Ya" Namja cantik itu tersenyum ketika akhirnya ada yang menyapanya dilingkungan baru dimana ia tinggal sekarang. Sedikit mengadandahkan wajahnya karena orang didepannya ini sangat tinggi lagian posisinya juga tidak mendukung karena dia duduk di ayunan yang rendah

"Aku Shim Changmin dan kau" Changmin mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan namja yang belum sempat ia ketahui namanya

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, senang berkenalan denganmu changmin" Jaejoong, itulah nama namja cantik yang kini menerima uluran tangan changmin sebagai sebuah tanda perkenalan

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Jaejoong. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman"

"Tentu saja"

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan disusul Changmin yang terduduk diatas ayunan yang sama dengan Jaejoong

"Kalau boleh tau, kau pindahan dari mana?"

"Aku pindahan dari China. Tapi jangan berfikir dulu jika aku ini kewarganegaraan china, asalku dari Korea tapi sejak aku kecil sampai umurku 26 tahun aku sudah tinggal di china"

"Ahhh, jadi kau lebih tua dariku. Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Hyung, Jae Hyung?"

"Jae Hyung? Panggilan yang bagus" Jaejoong mengangguk setuju dengan panggilan changmin yang di berikan padanya

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling hyung? Aku akan membantumu untuk menghafal letak-letak lokasi apa saja yang ada di perumahan ini"

"Dengan senang hati"

-yunjae-

Jaejoong tertawa dan terkadang memukul pundak changmin pelan karena lelucon yang dibuat oleh changmin. Jaejoong sangat bersyukur memiliki teman baru yang dapat membuatnya tertawa, sepertinya baru saja dia berkenalan dengan changmin tapi namja tinggi ini sudah sangat akrab dengan dirinya.

"Hahahahaha. Seperti itulah hyung ceritaku ketika jatuh dan celana yang kugunakan langsung robek"

"Kau sungguh lucu changmin. Kau pantas jika dijuluki pelawak hahahhahaha"

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu Hyung, tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi pelawak jika didepanmu saja hehehehe" Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Jaejoong lagi-lagi tersenyum membalas perkataan changmin, changmin pikir sudah berapa puluh senyuman yang di perlihatkan kepadanya. Sungguh, orang dihadapannya ini sangat cantik jika diperhatikan baik-baik. Bibirnya yang berwarna seperti cherry, kulitnya yang putih seperti susu, dan yang lebih sempurna wajahnya yang cantik dan tampan.

"Hyung kau ini jika diperhatikan kenapa sangat cantik hmm?"

-BLUSH-

Pipi yang sebelumnya berwarna putih susu kini memperlihatkan warna merah yang membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin lucu untuk dilihat. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi jaejoong dan tersenyum evil ketika dilihatnya pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah

"Y-YA ! Jauhkan wajahmu itu dari wajahku" Jaejoong sedikit mendorong pelan wajah changmin yang tadinya berjarak beberapa cm saja dari wajahnya

Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Jaejoong seperti itu. Sungguh, teman barunya ini sangat lucu. Jaejoong menekukan wajahnya ketika changmin tidak berhenti tertawa untuk meledeknya. Namja tinggi itu menutup mulutnya agar tawanya tidak terdengar oleh Jaejoong tapi hasilnya jaejoong semakin menekukan wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong

"Hyung, tunggu hyung. Kau mau kemana? Aku baru saja mau mentraktirmu es krim yang paling enak disini"

Ice Cream?  
Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar ketika changmin ingin mentraktir ice cream yang paling enak disini. Sudah berapa minggu ya dia tidak memakan ice cream? Ah, rasanya dia rindu dengan rasa chocolat vanilla dan strawberry yang membasahi lidahnya

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, ikut aku"

Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan senang melahap ice cream yang dipegang oleh tangan mereka masing-masing. Tapi Jaejoong sedikit tertawa ketika melihat changmin membawa 2 ice cream ditangannya dan 1 ice cream cup yang diletakan diatas meja.

Jaejoong sesekali melihat-lihat tempat yang tak jauh dari kedai ice cream ini. Sepertinya kedai ini sedikit jauh dari arah rumahnya, jika keadaannya begini dia butuh bantuan changmin untuk mengantarnya membeli ice cream.

"Changmin-ah sekarang kita pulang ya? Aku takut orang tuaku khawatir karena tadi aku keluar tanpa izin dari mereka"

"Baiklah hyung. Kajja"

.

-yunjae-

.

Bayangan langkahan kaki kini tercetak dijalan ketika mereka melewati lampu penerangan yang menerangi jalanan yang mulai terlihat gelap karena matahari yang sudah tenggelam seluruhnya. Taman bermain yang tadinya sangat ramai kini sudah sangat sepi, yang tertinggal hanyalah jejak kaki yang terpampang jelas di pasir halus yang menjadi alas taman bermain itu.

Jaejoong dan changmin berhenti tepat didepan rumah besar yang diketahui oleh orang-orang jika rumah itu adalah pemilik baru tetangganya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini changmin"

"Sama-sama hyung. Bagaimana kalau besok kau bermain dirumahku?"

"Ide bagus. Tapi aku tidak tau dimana rumahmu"

"6 rumah dari rumahmu hyung" Changmin menunjukan rumah yang tak kalah besar dari rumah Jaejoong yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak ia masih kecil

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti " Aku akan bermain kerumahmu besok"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok hyung. Aku pulang dulu. Annyeong" Changmin melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang juga tengah membalas lambaian tangan changmin

"Changmin-ah"

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Changmin, apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Dia?" Changmin menunjuk pada namja yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya, sepertinya namja itu habis pulang berlibur dengan keluarganya karena setelah sosoknya turun dari mobil kini terlihat orang tuanya yang juga menyusulnya

"Ya, namja itu"

Changmin tersenyum "Dia namanya Jung Yunho. Yunho adalah teman kecilku sejak kami TK"

Jaejoong mengangguk maksud mengerti perkataan changmin tadi. Jadi namja itu bernama Yunho, Jung Yunho. Tetangganya yang sangat percis disamping rumahnya

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada yunho hyung besok"

Baru saja jaejoong akan mengucapkan sesuatu tapi changmin sudah pergi melangkah menjauh darinya. Changmin akan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Jung Yunho? Tapi sepertinya Namja bernama Yunho itu tidak suka melihatnya, tadi saja saat mata mereka bertemu Yunho menatap Jaejoong dingin

"Dia sepertinya tidak suka denganku changmin-ah" Gumam Jaejoong yang melihat punggung Changmin semakin menghilang dari arah matanya

TBC

Mian ne, belum ada Yunjae moment ,angstnya dan aku pikir ini too short XD  
Next chapter pasti bakalan ada Yunjae moment  
I'm sorry if there any typo

Thanks for read and review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY TO LOVE YOU**

CAST :  
JUNG YUNHO  
KIM JAEJOONG  
SHIM CHANGMIN

Other Cast :  
CHO KYUHYUN

RATED : T

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Angst , Romance

A/N : Thank you buat readers yang sudah membaca FF ini. Makasih juga buat commentnya. Comment kalian semua saya baca kok dan maaf bila mengecewakan. Comment-comment kalian membuat saya lebih bisa mengoreksi kesalahan-kesalahan dalam FanFic saya ^^  
for this chapter and nextnextnextnext chapter I'll do my best

CHAPTER 2

WARNING : YAOI !

.

.

.

"Mama"

Nyonya Kim menyambut hangat pelukan anaknya dan mengusap pelan rambut milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin memeluk erat orang yang paling sangat dicintainya dibumi ini.

"Ada apa Jae?"

"Mama sedang apa? Kenapa tidak tidur?" Jaejoong merengganggakan pelukannya dan ikut duduk diatas sofa empuk berwarna cokelat

Nyonya Kim menggeleng "Mama hanya teringat dengan papamu"

"Ma, papa pasti sedang melihat kita sekarang. Selalu menjaga kita dari atas sana. Papa pasti akan sedih jika melihat mama selalu bersedih" Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengajak Nyonya Kim untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar utama rumah besar ini

"Lebih baik mama sekarang tidur oke. Besok Jae akan membuat sarapan pagi kesukaan mama"

Nyonya kim tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan putra tunggalnya itu. Jadi begini cara anaknya untuk membujuk dirinya agar segera tidur dengan sarapan pagi kesukaannya yaitu nasi goreng Beijing. Baiklah daripada Putranya terus mengoceh yang tidak-tidak lebih baik sekarang dirinya mengikuti permintaan Jaejoong.

"Good night Jae"

"Good night mama"

Setelah sang mama masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat, kini saatnya untuk Kim Jaejoong yang memperistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mungkin sedikit pegal atau lelah. Kamar yang berada pada lantai 2 harus membuatnya melewati tangga yang sedikit panjang. Rumah yang besar ini hanya diisi oleh 2 penghuni, membuat kesunyian memang sangat-sangat terasa. Terkadang Jaejoong rindu dengan sang papa yang selalu membuat dirinya dan Nyonya Kim tertawa bahagia. Tapi saat Tuan Kim sudah tidak lagi bersama mereka untuk selama-lamanya dirinyalah yang akan mencoba membuat sang mama tertawa bahagia sama seperti saat Tuan Kim berada ditengah-tengah mereka

Jaejoong melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Pukul 9 malam. Ini belum terlalu malam mungkin lebih baik dia melanjutkan pekerjaan yang menjadi hobinya sejak kecil

PRANGGGG

Jaejoong sedikit terkaget ketika mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang didengarnya. Ia sangat yakin jika pecahan itu bukan berasal dari rumahnya tapi rumah sebelah, rumah tetangganya. Rumah tetangga yang baru saja ia ketahui nama anak dari pemilik rumah itu, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong berlari kecil, membuka pintu balkon yang sudah dikunci oleh mamanya dan lihat, apa yang didapatinya sekarang. Namja bernama Jung Yunho tengah menatap bintang malam dengan sebotol soju pada tangan kanannya, yang sengaja atau mungkin tidak tahu jika pecahan itu berasal dari rumahnya

"Yunho" Jaejoong bergumam pelan

Entah angin malam yang membuat suara kecil Jaejoong itu sampai terdengar di telinga Yunho yang membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh kesamping kanan rumahnya. Didapatinya seorang namja yang sempat bercontact eyes dengannya tadi sebelum masuk kedalam rumah dan ahh, itu mungkin teman baru changmin dan tetangga barunya yang tidak ia ketahui nama dari namja itu

Jaejoong yang merasa ditatap secara dingin dengan Yunho mencoba memberi salam dengan membungkukan badannya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sepertinya dirinya tengah mengganggu Yunho yang sedang asik dalam kesendiriannya

"Tidak usah memberi salam padaku secara formal seperti itu. Apa kau keluar karena terkaget mendengar suara pecahan yang baru saja terjadi?" Tanya Yunho yang masih dengan tatapan dingin dan nada suara yang sama seperti tatapannya

Belum sempat dijawab oleh Jaejoong, Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya "Dengar ya tetangga baru, jika kau mendengar suara seperti itu lagi lebih baik hiraukan. Karena itu adalah ulah orang tuaku yang sedang berantam jadi lain kali anggap saja tidak ada yang terjadi"

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena sepertinya Yunho dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Jaejoong juga merasa ketika mata musang itu melihat dirinya tersirat rasa tidak suka yang sangat menonjol

"Maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri urusan keluargamu ta—"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku sekarang"

-YUNJAE-

Bau masakan yang yang lezat hampir seluruhnya mengharumi ruangan dapur dimana sosok namja itu tengah sibuk menyelesaikan makanan penutup yang sebentar lagi akan jadi. Seperti perkataannya kemarin, ia sudah berjanji akan membuatkan Nyonya Kim makanan yang disukainya yaitu nasi goreng Beijing.

"Jae kapan kau bangun?" Nyonya kim sedikit terkeget ketika dilihat jaejoong tengah menaruh hasil masakannya yang telah jadi diatas meja makan

"Pagi sekali ma. Duduklah" Jaejoong membuka satu kursi dan membiarkan Mamanya untuk duduk disana

Jaejoong mengambilkan nasi goreng yang dibuatnya dan menaruhnya diatas piring putih milik Nyonya Kim. Selesai mengisi piring yang kini sudah berisi nasi goreng Beijing buatannya, Nyonya Kim memakannya dengan lahap. Jaejoong puas dengan hasil masakannya karena tak ada komen ataupun protes dari bibir Nyonya Kim

"Ma, apa aku boleh bekerja di sekolah music? Sebagai seorang guru….. hmmm B-Biola?" Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan serius pada mamanya. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk menjadi guru biola, bermain biola adalah salah satu hal yang mudah bagi Jaejoong.

TENGGG

Terdengar suara nyaring ketika satu sendok dan garpu terjatuh diatas piring yang sedang digunakan. Nyonya kim membalas tatapan Jaejoong yang serius

"Kau boleh bekerja di sekolah music asal kau bukan menjadi guru biola !" Nyonya Kim sedikit membentak Jaejoong dan kembali memakan masakan anaknya

"Sampai kapan aku tidak boleh bermain biola lagi? Sejak papa meninggal mama selalu melarangnya"

"Kau ingin membantah mama? Silakan jika itu yang kau inginkan" Nyonya Kim segera meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah terdiam atas perkataanya tadi.

Biola putih yang tersimpan dengan rapi dan tanpa cacat itu kini berada pada pangkuan Jaejoong. Hanya menatapnya tanpa ada sebuah gesekan yang menimbulkan suara indah untuk didengar. Tertera nama sang pemilik dibalik biola putih yang cantik itu.

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan memainkanmu jika ada orang yang ingin memintaku untuk memainkanmu" Jaejoong segera menutup tempat biola yang menjadi pelindung biola putih itu agar tak sedikitpun cacat yang merusak akan keindahan biola yang sangat disayanginya

"YA ! KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MENCUBIT PIPIKU HUH?"

Teriakan nyaring yang terdengar itu membuat Jaejoong mengintip dari jendela kamarnya jika orang yang baru saja teriak adalah Changmin Dan BINGO ! Tebakannya benar. Suara yang sudah sedikit tidak asing lagi bagi Jaejoong itu tengah bercanda dengan seseorang tetapi Jaejoong tidak dapat melihatnya karena orang itu membelakanginya.

"Jung Yunho?" Tak ada suara bisikan ataupun gumaman dari mulut Jaejoong ketika menyebut nama Yunho. Karena sekeras apaun dia memanggil nama Yunho, Yunho pasti tidak akan mendengarnya karena changmin dan yunho semakin jauh meninggalkan perumahan dengan candaan-candaan.

"Aku juga ingin berteman dengan Yunho" Jaejoong tersenyum malu ketika kalimat itu meluncur saja dari bibirnya.

"Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin"

-YUNJAE-

"Jae hyung"

"Changmin-ah" Jaejoong tersenyum menyambut changmin yang berjalan kearahnya

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkeliling saja. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak hyung, aku ingin minta maaf padamu karena kemarin aku tidak jadi mengajakmu kerumahku karena tugas kuliahku sangat banyak"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham "Tidak apa-apa changmin" Telapak tangan yang mulus itu mengacak rambut changmin pelan

"Untung saja kemarin Yunho hyung membantuku dalam membuat not balok yang sangat sangat rumit" Ekspressi Changmin tiba-tiba berubah ketika membicarakan tugas kuliahnya

"Jadi Yunho yang membantumu?"

"Ne, dia yang membantuku. Heheheheh dia sangat baik hyung"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm" Hanya gumaman changmin yang menjadi keyakinannya ketika jaejoong menanyakan kebaikan Yunho

"Hyung kajja kita kerumahku. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada eomma dan appaku"

Tanpa persetujuan dari jaejoong, changmin sudah menarik tangan jaejoong. Batal sudah rencana utama Jaejoong yang ingin berkeliling. Sejak tadi pagi Nyonya Kim pergi ke Pulau Jeju untuk menjenguk keluarganya. Untuk apa dirumah sendirian yang ditemani dengan kesunyian? Lebih baik dirinya pergi berkeliling menghilangkan kebosanan. Tapi ternyata rumah changminlah yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang

Sambutan hangat yang didapat jaejoong dari keluarga Changmin ketika dirinya memperkenalkan diri. Ramah, Baik, bisa dikatakan 2 contoh tersebut adalah sikap keluarga changmin padanya. Belum lagi sikap-sikap lainnya yang sangat membuat Jaejoong betah untuk bertamu kerumah changmin.

"Begitu changmin caranya"

Changmin menatap kagum pada Jaejoong yang dengan lincahnya bermain piano. Ia saja sudah berapa bulan berlatih tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Jaejoong sungguh hebat tidak kalah dengan Yunho hyung, itulah pikiran changmin yang berkecamuk dikepalanya

"Sekarang coba kau yang mainkan" Suruh Jaejoong

Changmin dengan perlahan menekan jari-jarinya pada tuts-tuts piano yang menimbulkan suara. Tuts demi tuts ditekannya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang harmonis

"Changmin"

Changmin menghentikan permainannya ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho datang memanggilnya. Changmin menampakan gigi putihnya ketika Yunho mendekat padanya. Berbeda pada namja yang diantara changmin dan yunho yang tingkahnya sedikit aneh dan kaku saat adanya yunho ditengah mereka

"Kau kesini untuk mengajariku bermain kan hyung?" Tanya changmin yang masih tetap memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi nan mulus

"Changmin-ah, aku mau bermain dirumahmu jika dia tidak ada" Mata musang itu menunjuk pada arah Jaejoong yang kini telah membulatkan matanya karena kaget atas perkataan Yunho barusan

"Kenapa Hyung, dia ini tetangga baru kita. Tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu"

Jaejoong hanya menundukan kepalanya ketika kedua sahabat ini saling bertengkar kecil karena dirinya

"Tsk!" Yunho hanya mengumpat sebal ketika changmin membela si anak baru itu yang ia tidak ketahui namanya

"Kalau begitu kau main saja dengan dia. Aku pulang"

"Tunggu !" Jaejoong menarik kecil ujung kaos yang digunakan oleh Yunho membuat pemilik kaos itu semakin jengkel pada namja baru itu

"YAK ! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN HUH? KAU TIDAK MENGENALKU TAPI SEENAKNYA SAJA MENARIK KAOS KU !" Ucap Yunho sakartis.

"YUNHO HYUNG !"

"Ma-maafkan aku , bukan maksudku bersikap tidak sopan padamu. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika kau bisa bermain dengan changmin karena aku akan pulang sekarang"

Jaejoong membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda permohonan maafnya pada Yunho dan tidak lupa juga meminta maaf pada changmin karena dirinya, dirumah changmin terjadi keributan kecil.

"Baguslah. Pulang saja kau"

Saat hendak akan meninggalkan ruang music dirumah changmin, langkah jaejoong terhenti ketika perkataan Yunho tertuju padanya "Apa kau lupa yang kemarin malam kukatakan huh? Jangan pernah membungkukan badanmu kehadapanku. Kau tidak mengenalku dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu jadi tidak usah bersikap kita saling mengenal"

Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum dan tetap tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho. Apa salah jika orang bersikap sopan? Tanpa ada balasan untuk Yunho, Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin

"Kau keterlaluan Yunho Hyung. Apa salah Jae hyung hingga kau memperlakukannya seperti tadi? "

"Karena aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang dekat denganmu selain aku"

TBC OR DELETE?

Kenapa saya menggunakan mama papa jika jaejoong memanggil orang tuanya? Karena di China kebanyakan manggil orang tuanya seperti itu. Ingatkan Jae sudah lama tinggal di China? XD

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Soalnya saya buat ini habis pulang praktek + galau gara-gara batal nton showcase U-kiss T_T  
But for readers I was do my best for this chapter ^^  
I'M SORRY IF THERE SO MANY TYPOS ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY TO LOVE YOU**

CAST :  
JUNG YUNHO  
KIM JAEJOONG  
SHIM CHANGMIN

Other Cast :  
CHO KYUHYUN

RATED : T

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Angst , Romance

CHAPTER 3

WARNING : YAOI !

.

.

.

Batu kerikil yang terdiam pada tempatnya mulai bergerak ke tempat lain bukan karena benda mati itu dapat bergerak dengan sendirinya, tetapi sebuah tendangan yang tidak terlalu keras membuat kerikil-kerikil itu bergelinding kecil dan berpindah tempat.

Tendangan yang berasal dari kaki namja bernama Jaejoong itu bukan bermaksud untuk memindahkan kerikil itu dengan seenaknya, hanya saja dia sangat jengkel dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya bisa diam saja ketika seorang Jung Yunho membentaknya seperti tadi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia dibentak oleh Yunho, tapi ini sudah bentakan kedua yang diberikan untuknya. Apa salah dirinya? Apa jaejoong punya salah pada Yunho? Ini semua salah perasaannya, hatinya yang terpesona dengan Yunho ketika mata indahnya mentransfer tatapan Yunho pada hati jaejoong seakan semua terasa berhenti dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat

"Kau sangat bodoh Kim Jaejoong, kau kalah dengan perasaanmu" Jaejoong berbicara pada angin yang seakan ingin mendengar gumamannya. Memukul kepalanya kecil atas kekesalan yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya pada orang lain

"Jae Hyung"

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya ketika Changmin berlari dengan kencang untuk menghampirinya. Deru nafas yang terengah-engah saat berhadapan dengan jaejoong membuat dirinya menundukan tubuhnya sebentar untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya

"Hosh…hosh..H-hyung maafkan hosh.. Yunho hyung atas kelakuannya barusan" Dengan nafas yang belum stabil changmin menyampaikan kata-kata yang ada diotaknya

Namja yang berada di depan changmin hanya mengukir senyum tipis dan mengacak rambut changmin yang memang sudah berantakan akibat changmin mengejar dirinya. Seharusnya tidak perlu berlari seperti itu jika mau, karena Jaejoong masih berjalan tidak jauh dari rumah changmin

"Gwenchanayo changmin-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Yunho hyung memang selalu bersikap kasar dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya hyung, jadi semoga kau bisa mengerti"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti. Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak apa-apa changmin. Aku tidak marah dengannya"

Di arah lain tatapan benci dan marah sangat diperlihatkan oleh mata musangnya yang melihat adegan changmin dan jaejoong dari balkon rumah changmin. Dirinya begitu marah ketika melihat orang yang disayanginyaa disentuh oleh orang yang MUNGKIN akan merebut sosok itu dari sisinya. Kilatan kebencian ditampakannya saat menatap siapa orang yang sedang membagi kasih sayang changmin yang seharusnya untuk dirinya tapi kini mulai terbagi untuk namja yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya

"Jangan pernah mengambilnya dariku jika kau tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dalam hidupmu" Ucapan itu diucapkan Yunho dengan pelan tetapi emosi yang terdengar sangat kuat "Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang mendekati changminku"

-YUNJAEYUNJAEYUNJAE-

Satu hari, satu minggu, satu bulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan. Sudah 3 bulan lamanya Keluarga Kim menempatkan rumah baru yang mungkin kini sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong, dirinya masih seperti benda gelap yang ditempatkan diruangan hitam. Dirinya ada tapi tak terlihat. Mungkin itulah Jaejoong bagi Yunho.

Mungkin kau berfikir bingung, untuk apa Jaejoong mengharapkan Yunho jika Yunho sendiri tidak menginginkan Jaejoong? Semua orang juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jaejoong jika hatinya sudah menemukan sosok yang diimpikannya. Jung Yunho yang sering membentaknya, membencinya, hanya sorotan dingin yang selalu ditujukan untuk Jaejoong. Tidak ada hal yang manis yang dilakukan Yunho untuk Jaejoong sejak awal pertemuannya tapi ada satu hal yang harus Jaejoong syukuri karena Yunho membiarkan hatinya terperangkap pada sosok dingin itu.

Pelayan – pelayan dari salah satu restoran sibuk melayani para pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki restoran sederhana itu. Dentingan suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring juga tak kalah nyaringnya dengan suara-suara orang yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan rekan atau mungkin keluarganya disetiap tempat duduk yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik restoran.

Jaejoong dan changmin yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya direstoran BLUBERRY ini hanya sibuk kan dengan makanannya. Tidak ada perbincangan karena keduanya sibuk memberi makan cacing-cacing didalam perut mereka. Jaejoong memainkan nasi dengan sendoknya, sepertinya kata kenyang cukup mewakilkan isi mengigit bibir bawahnya seakan sangat ragu akan menyampaikan hal ini pada changmin. Tapi sepertinya changmin dapat dipercaya. Biarkanlah satu orang mengetahui rahasianya ini

"apa kau mau menjaga rahasiaku?" Ucapan Jaejoong terdengar sangat serius, mau tak mau changmin mengalihkan matanya kearah depan dimana Jaejoong terduduk dari makanannya

"Tentu saja Jaejoong hyung. Kita sudah berteman lumayan lama"

"Ak..Aku—"

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong sedikit gugup ketika ia akan mengatakan rahasia pada Changmin

"Aku menyukai Jung Yunho ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya"

"Uhuk..uhuk…" Changmin yang tengah mengunyah makanannya menjadi tersedak atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Hyungnya

Jaejoong yang melihat reaksi changmin, langsung mengambil gelas yang sudah berisi air dan memberikannya pada changmin yang langsung diterima dan diminum oleh changmin.

Setelah merasa lebih enakan, changmin kini membalas tatapan serius jaejoong "Apa benar kau menyukai Yunho hyung, hyung? Kau tidak bercandakan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menundukan kepalanya dalam. Sebenarnya dia malu dengan changmin yang mengetahui perasaanya pada Yunho tapi bukankah dia yang memulai duluan untuk memberi tahu changmin tentang perasaanya pada yunho?

Changmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Sungguh menggemaskan. Sikap seperti ini juga pernah diperlihatkan jaejoong juga ketika dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan jaejoong hanya saja semburat merah dipipinya tidak terlihat. Sebuah ide terlintas di otak cerdas changmin.

"Hyung, aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Jung Yunho"

"MWO?"

Changmin tersenyum evil dan sedang berandai-andai bagaimana jika kedua namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri menjadi sepasang kekasih "Tunggu dulu hyung. Kau ini menyukai apa mencintai yunho hyung?"

"Kau ingin aku jujur apa jawaba—"

"STOP ! Aku tahu jawabannya"

"Apa?"

"Kau mencintainya Yunho hyung"

-YUNJAEYUNJAEYUNJAE-

"Jaejoong seongsaenim"

Seorang anak kecil yang masih berumur 7 tahun itu memanggil guru biola ditempatnya bersekolah music. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua membuat siapa saja gemas melihatnya yang ditambah lagi dengan pipinya yang sangat lucu. Guru yang tengah dipanggil oleh muridnya ini segera menoleh kesamping dan mendapati jika muridnya dengan susah payah membawa biola ukuran kecil dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Ada apa Seunmi?" Jaejoong , guru biola itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Seunmi yang kecil. Tersenyum pada muridnya dan mengambil alih biola yang tengah dibawa oleh Seunmi.

Seunmi membalas senyuman Jaejoong dan menunjuk biolanya yang tengah dipegang Jaejoong "Saenim, bisakah kau memainkan instrument lagu untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin Saenim memainkan instrument lagu apa?"

"instrument lagu Happy Birthday" Ucap gadis kecil itu dengan gembira "Aku tahu Saenim sudah mengajarkannya padaku waktu mengajar dikelas. Tapi aku sekarang lupa dengan not baloknya" Seunmi memainkan ujung-ujung bajunya dan menunduk dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau lupa dengan apa yang kuajarkan hmm?" Jaejoong pura-pura berakting marah dan membuang muka kearah lain.

"Saenim mianhae. Apa Saenim marah dengan Seunmi?" Mata kecil itu mulai memerah dan menampakan pelupuk mata yang tengah digenangi air mata. Masih dengan memainkan ujung bajunya, dirinya berjalan kearah pandang Jaejoong yang sempat dialihkannya tadi

"Saenim huaaaaaaaa"

Jaejoong terkaget mendengar suara tangisan dari muridnya itu. Ternyata actingnya tadi benar-benar dianggap serius oleh Seunmi. Muridnya yang lucu ini menangis akibat dirinya. Jaejoong segera menghapus air mata yang tengah membasahi pipi Seunmi

"Uljimma Seunmi, Saenim hanya bercanda. Cup cup anak cantik tidak boleh nangis"

Seketika suara tangis yang tadinya meramaikan kelas kosong itu kini mulai tidak terdengar lagi. Hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Jadi saenim tidak marah denganku?"

"Tidak seunmi. Saenim tidak marah. Nah baiklah sekarang saenim akan memainkan instrument lagunya untukmu" Jaejoong memberi senyum pada Seunmi sebelum dirinya berdiri untuk memainkan instrument lagu yang direqeust Seunmi. Saat akan menggesek biola itu, Seunmi berbicara padanya

"Saenim jangan memainkannya disini, tapi ditaman. Kajja"

Seunmi menarik ujung celana Jaejoong seakan menyuruhnya untuk segera mengikuti dirinya. Sebelum mengikuti Seunmi, Jaejoong membawa tasnya dan meninggalkan kelas music biola yang telah kosong

PROK .. PROK .. PROK …

Begitu banyak tepukan tangan yang diberikan pada namja yang baru saja menyelesaikan permainan biolanya. Jaejoong membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda balasan terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang tengah menontonnya tadi yang memainkan instrument lagu 'happy birthday' yang diminta oleh muridnya. Jadi, dirinya disuruh untuk memberi kejutan pada eomma Seunmi yang tengah berulang tahun sekarang

"Jaejoong saenim, terima kasih atas lagunya tadi"

"Sama-sama ahjumma. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepada putrimu ini" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Seunmi yang berada disamping eommanya, dan mengelus halus rambut Seunmi

"Saenim, gomawo telah membantuku untuk membuat kejutan pada eomma"

"Cheonmaneyo" Lengkukan dibibir Jaejoong tidak pernah capek diperlihatkan kepada Seunmi, muridnya "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu ahjumma. Bye Seunmi"

Tas putih yang ditenteng oleh Jaejoong tidak memperlihatkan dirinya membawa sebuah biola. Biola putih itu bersembunyi dibawah kanvas-kanvas berukuran kecil yang memenuhi tas putih itu. Sejak dirinya diterima sebagai guru biola disalah satu sekolah music yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya tidak pernah sekalipun jaejoong berterus terang kepada mamanya. Bunuh diri namanya jika ia memberitahu jika sudah 2 bulan lamanya dirinya mulai bermain biola lagi.

Sebelum salah satu orang tua Jaejoong meninggalkan dunia, keluarga itu tidak pernah jauh dari yang namanya biola. Sang ayah yang begitu mahir bermain biola membuat ketertarikan sendiri bagi Jaejoong untuk belajar bermain alat music gesek itu. Dukungan selalu diberikan oleh Jaejoong dari kedua orang tuanya. Mulai saat itu, begitu banyak juara yang di dapat oleh Jaejoong. Tapi suatu ketika, karena sebuah biola orang yang paling jaejoong dan mamanya sayang harus pergi untuk selamanya. Mulai saat itu, Nyonya Kim melarang Jaejoong untuk bermain biola

"Huuuuuh" Helaan nafas Jaejoong terdengar di jalan sepi yang dilewatinya. Hanya menghela nafas jika mengingat betapa dosanya dirinya yang membohongi sang mama jika ditanya kemana dirinya akan pergi saat akan mengajar disekolah music

"Hey kau yang menggunakan jaket cokelat"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar suara orang yang tertuju padanya. Hanya dia yang menggunakan jaket cokelat saat ini diantara beberapa orang yang tengah lewat. Tangannya mengarah pada jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Jaejoong tahu siapa yang memanggilnya itu, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambil nafas untuk menstabilkan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal dan membalikan tubuhnya ketika dilihat Yunho yang sudah menatapnya

"Tidak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa bermain biola" Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong. Tidak terlalu dekat tapi tidak terlalu jauh juga

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya 'darimana orang ini tahu?'

"Well, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu bermain biola ketika aku melewati taman tadi" Yunho memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong celananya dan melihat-lihat keadaan jalanan ketika dirinya berbicara dengan Jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk paham. Ternyata Yunho tidak sengaja melihatnya tadi bermain biola untuk Eomma Seunmi.

"Aku ingin kau bermain biola untukku"

Jaejoong melototkan matanya tidak percaya. Benarkah ini? Yunho memintanya untuk bermain biola. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis "Tentu saja Yunho. Kapan?"

Walau tanpa perkenalan, tapi Jaejoong berani memanggil nama namja di depannya sejak 3 minggu yang Yunho selalu berkata kasar ketika dirinya memanggil nama 'YUNHO' tapi lama kelamaan sepertinya Yunho mengizinkan namanya dipanggil oleh bibir cherry itu. Meskipun Yunho tidak pernah memanggil nama JAEJOONG

"Hari sabtu malam. jam 8 di caffe XXX. Kau tidak usah membawa biola karena aku yang akan menyediakannya. Dan ingat , mainkan instrument lagu yang paling romantis"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pamit" Jaejoong membungkukan badannya meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah menaikkan satu bibirnya

"Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah merebutnya dariku"

-YUNJAEYUNJAEYUNJAE-

Langit malam sudah menggelapkan Korea. Bintang yang bersahaja menyambut datangnya malam dengan indah. Bulan sabit yang membentangkan keindahnya terpampang jelas di awan hitam

Cermin kaca yang menampilkan bayangan sosok namja dengan jas putih yang digunakan dengan sepasang celana yang senada dengan warna jas yang di pakainya, memperlihatkan kecantikan yang tidak biasa sebagai seorang namja.

Dirinya segera bergegas untuk segera pergi. Tapi ketika hendak meninggalkan rumah dilihatnya sang mama kesulitan mengambil vas bunga yang diletakkan diatas lemari

"Ma, biar jae saja yang mengambilnya" Tawaran Jaejoong langsung di terima oleh sang mama

"Kalau begitu mama ke dapur sebentar"

Jaejoong menaiki kursi yang sebelumnya dinaiki oleh mamanya. Lemari ini memang terlalu tinggi dan sedikit susah jika mengambilnya tanpa bantuan kursi. Dengan perlahan diraihnya vas bunga itu dan diambilnya. Tapi belum saja jaejoong turun dari kursi, kursi itu bergoyang tidak seimbang

"Jae kau su— JAEJOONG !"

PRANGGGG

"ARGHHH TANGANKU"

Nyonya Kim segera menghampiri jaejoong yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Jaejoong terjatuh dengan badan kesamping dan tangan yang masih memegang vas bunga yang kini sudah menjadi pecahan. Kedua tangannya terluka dengan lumayan parah.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya ketika Nyonya kim memberi obat merah dan perban pada kedua tangan Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya terluka lumayan parah dibandingkan tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana aku bermain biola dengan tangan sakit seperti ini?" Pikir Jaejoong

"Apa kau yakin akan tetap pergi Jae?" Nyonya kim memotong perban ditangan Jaejoong menandakan telah selesai mengobat luka anaknya

"Aku harus pergi ma. Aku sudah janji dengan temanku" Jaejoong merapikan kembali jas putihnya. untung saja jasnya tidak terkena darahnya.

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Nyonya Kim sebelum meninggalkannya seorang diri dirumah

Jaejoong tengah sampai di caffe yang Yunho katakan padanya. Benarkah ini caffe yang dimaksud Yunho? Kenapa sepi sekali?

"Akhirnya kau datang juga"

"Yun , kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Karena ini kupersiapkan untuk orang special yang tengah lama masuk kedalam hatiku" Yunho tersenyum menerawang mengingat sosok yang tengah dipikirnya.

DEG

DEG

Jaejoong membeku menatap senyum Yunho. Siapa orang yang sudah membuat Yunho tersenyum dengan sangat indah meskipun dia hanya menerawang jauh pada sosok itu? Tapi Jaejoong sedikit merasa sakit pada hatinya karena dia bukanlah orang itu

"Tanganmu kenapa? Apa kau yakin bisa bermain biola seperti itu? Aku takut kau malah merusak acaraku ini dengan permainan biolamu yang hancur dengan tanganmu yang seperti itu"

Yunho yang tersenyum itu telah memudarkan senyumnya. Tidak bisa dilihatnya lagi senyum itu.  
Yunho yang membencinya kini telah kembali lagi

"A-aku bisa Yun. Dimana Biolanya?"

"Kau tunggulah disana. Ketika kau mendengar tepukan tangan dariku kau mainkan instrument romantic yang telah kau siapkan"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan ketempat yang Yunho suruh. Mengambil biola yang berwarna cokelat dan meletakkannya diatas bahunya. Sedikit kesusahan dan sakit ketika tangannya menggenggam biola itu agar tidak jatuh. Jaejoong menatap nanar pada tangan kanannya yang terluka, yang menjadi peran utama untuk permainannya malam ini.

Jaejoong melipat bibir atas dan bawahnya, bola matanya bergerak resah. Sebenarnya jika ia berada disini sama saja dia memberi racun pada hatinya dan membuatnya mati rasa untuk sementara.

PROKKK

Tepukan tangan yang didengar oleh Jaejoong membuat ia mulai memainkan biola yang tengah dibawanya. Menutup matanya dan meresapkan nada romantic ketika gesekan-gesekan itu menjadi alunan yang sangat indah. Terkadang dirinya sedikit meringis saat tangan kanannya terasa ngilu dan perih. Tapi ini semua dilakukan untuk Yunho.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, orang yang baru datang dan langsung menyaksikan Jaejoong bermain biola menggeleng pelan pada Jaejoong

"Jangan buka matamu, jangan , jangan"

Jaejoong membuka matanya ketika alunan terakhir dari melodi lagu yang dimainkan telah selesai. Jaejoong terbelalak kaget ketika changmin berdiri dengan Yunho yang tengah berlutut di depannya

"Changmin-ah mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, kekasih Jung Yunho yang selama ini telah menyimpan rasa padamu?"

TO BE CONTINUE

Akhirnya saya update chapter 3  
Ini sudah lumayan panjang dari chapter sebelum-sebelumnya ^^  
Makasih buat review dan membaca di chapter sebelumnya

Jika ada waktu, saya akan mengupdate next chapternya minggu depan. JIKA TIDAK ADA HALANGAN YA . Karena mulai minggu ini sampai minggu depan saya sudah dikejar-kejar ulangan + ujian-ujian praktek T_T  
Doakan saya ya readers buat ujian prakteknya T_T

Oke, sorry jika banyak TYPO  
Keep read this fanfic  
and see you in next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SORRY TO LOVE YOU**

CAST :  
JUNG YUNHO  
KIM JAEJOONG  
SHIM CHANGMIN

Other Cast :  
CHO KYUHYUN

RATED : T

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Angst , Romance

CHAPTER 4

WARNING : YAOI !

**BOLD WORDS = FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Namja yang memiliki kaki panjang itu berhenti di depan sebuah caffe. Sesekali matanya beralih pada memo kecil yang tengah dibawanya, lalu menyocokan nama caffe itu dengan nama caffe yang tengah berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Benar, tidak salah lagi. Caffe ini yang dimaksud Jung Yunho ketika dirinya di undang untuk hadir di sebuah acara yang entah untuk merayakan apa, yang diingatnya namja bermata musang itu hanya menyampaikan

**"Datanglah ke caffe ini" Yunho meletakkan memo kecil di atas telapak tangan changmin "Jika kau tidak datang aku akan marah padamu shim changmin" **

Yunho tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi, kini hadir dihadapannya. Changmin membalas senyuman yang diberikan untuknya, sedikit tertawa kecil melihat ekspressi Yunho yang bisa dikatakan sangat senang?

"YA ! Hyung ! Ini sebenarnya acara apa huh? Kenapa sangat sepi, atau jangan-jangan kau mengerjaiku ya?" Changmin menatap sinis pada Yunho yang masih setia dengan senyum lebarnya itu

"Tidak. Acaranya akan dimulai. Ikut aku" Yunho menarik tangan Changmin yang diikuti Changmin dengan malas-malasan

Changmin mengernyitkan keningnya ketika dilihatnya taman yang biasa sudah disulap dengan indahnya. Lampu-lampu kecil melingkar pada batang-batang pohon seakan setia untuk menerangi kegelapan, beratus-ratus kelopak bunga mawar merah yang indah kini terinjak oleh kakinya sebagai pengganti rumput, sebuah stage kecil yang telah terdapat sosok dengan jas putih yang membalut tubuhnya dan orang itu membawa sebuah biola? TUNGGU ! Tidak ada orang disini selain dirinya, yunho dan vionist itu. Apa jangan-jangan ….

PROK

Changmin menoleh kearah Yunho yang berada disampingnya. Seakan mendapat aba-aba dari Yunho, sang vionist langsung memainkan sebuah instrument yang sangat indah dan membalikan tubuhnya kehadapan Yunho dan Changmin

"Jae hyung?" Pita suaranya seakan tercekik ketika dilihatnya jika sang vionist itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Changmin semakin dibuat kebingungan saat Yunho tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya. Tatapan mata changmin yang kebingungan dapat dibaca Yunho seakan APA-YANG-KAU-LAKUKAN-HYUNG-!

Melodi yang dimainkan oleh Jaejoong menyadarkan Changmin ke alam sadarnya. Raut wajah kekhawatiran disiratkan begitu jelas oleh changmin untuk Jaejoong. Changmin menggeleng pelan saat alat gesek itu semakin tidak lagi mendengarkan melodi indahnya

"Jangan buka matamu, jangan , jangan"

Bagai sebuah mantra untuk changmin, bibirnya tak pernah berhenti menggumamkan kata-kata itu, tapi apa boleh buat, ternyata mantra itu tidak berhasil untuk Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah menatapnya kaget dan tidak percaya

"Changmin-ah mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, kekasih Jung Yunho yang selama ini telah menyimpan rasa padamu?"

Sebuah kotak merah kecil di songgohkannya ke hadapan changmin. Seperti puluhan batu yang dipaksa masuk kedalam jantungnya membuat dirinya akan mati ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari Yunho. Changmin sungguh tidak kuat menatap mata Jaejoong yang mendadak redup saat Yunho meminta dirinya untuk menjadi Kekasih Jung Yunho?

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sungguh tidak lucu"

"Ini memang tidak lucu changmin-ah. Tapi aku ingin memberitahumu rasa yang telah kupendam selama bertahun-tahun ini. Aku mencintaimu Shim Changmin"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu hyung"

"Apa salahnya kita mencoba jalinan cinta ini? Aku yakin perlahan-lahan kau pasti akan mencintaiku"

"Hyung dengarkan aku, aku menggangapmu sebagai hyungku, tidak lebih hyung. Rasa ini tidak lebih"

"Tapi changmin ak—"

"AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU JUNG YUNHO"

Bentakan kalimat itu membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh kearah changmin yang tengah berlari meninggalkan tempat yang sudah menjadi saksi atas pengakuan perasaan Yunho.  
Yunho tertawa miris dan menutup kotak merah yang didalamnya terdapat benda berbentuk lingkaran yang seharusnya sudah berada di salah satu jari changmin. Jaejoong masih berada di tempatnya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dirinya hanyalah bagai angin lalu yang tak pernah dianggap ada

"kau harus menjadi milikku changmin . harus !"

Yunho segera bangun dan berlari mengejar changmin. Jaejoong hanya menatap kepergian Yunho yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat oleh pandangan matanya. Dirinya tau, jika Yunho akan mengejar Changmin. Mengejar hingga mendapatkan cinta itu. Meskipun akhirnya tak ada balasan cinta, Seperti mengejar cintanya yang jelas-jelas hanya merasakan kehampaan.

"Kau menolaknya apa karenaku changmin?"

Apakah sebenarnya changmin mencintai Yunho ? Lalu dirinya yang mengaku mencintai Yunho membuat changmin merelakan Yunho untuk dirinya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan Jaejoong tentang masalah cinta yang terjadi kini.

"Tuan, tangan ada berdarah" Sebuah suara dari seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Ditatapnya tangannya yang sudah dibasahi oleh cairan berwarna merah itu. Tidak hanya tangan kanannya saja, tapi tangan kirinya juga mengalirkan darah. Mungkin karena terlalu memaksa saat bermain biola tadi

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar pada pelayan itu "Bolehkah aku meminta obat merah dan perban?"

"Tentu saja Tuan, saya akan mengambilkannya untuk anda. Tunggu sebentar"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mencari kursi untuk menampung tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah. Perlahan dibukanya perban putih yang kini sudah menjadi warna merah pekat. Lukanya semakin melebar dan membengkak.

"Luka ini tidak sesakit hatiku" Gumam Jaejoong yang entah pada siapa. Mungkin ia ingin membagi sakit hatinya pada angin malam yang membekukan tubuhnya

"Ini tuan obat dan perbannya"

"Ah ne, gamsahamnida ahjussi" Jaejoong mengambil itu dengan sedikit kesusahan dan meletakkan disamping kursinya

"Jika butuh pertolongan lagi anda bisa memanggil saya"

"Sekali lagi jeongmal Gamsahmnida"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Pelayan itu membungkukan badannya sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong yang juga membalas bungkukan pelayan itu meskipun tidak sampai 90 derajat

Namja berbibir cherry itu mulai meberikan obat merah pada robekan tangannya dengan perlahan.

**"Yun , kenapa sepi sekali?"**

"**Karena ini kupersiapkan untuk orang special yang tengah lama masuk kedalam hatiku"**

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba teringat oleh pikiran Jaejoong. Luka dihatinya seakan semakin teriris. Semakin dalam dan semakin sakit

Diambilnya perban dan dililitkan perban putih itu pada tangannya yang penuh luka  
**  
"Changmin-ah mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, kekasih Jung Yunho yang selama ini telah menyimpan rasa padamu?"**

Seperti bisikan yang selalu terdengar, kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yunho untuk changmin masih membekas diingatannya dan disaksikan langsung oleh matanya

Perban putih yang seharusnya terlilit dengan rapi tapi kini terlihat sangat berantakan dan tidak rapi, karena pandanga Jaejoong yang mulai mengabur . Mengabur karena menahan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya

**"Aku mencintaimu Shim Changmin"**

TES

TES

TES

"Hiks… sa-sakit. Sangat sakit… hiks… hiks…."

Runtuh sudah kekuatan Jaejoong yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Membiarkan Kristal-kristal bening yang membasahi pipinya dengan deras bagaikan aliran air. Bibir yang bergetar itu disembunyikan dibalik telapak tangan yang terlilit perban putih.  
Luka hatinya sudah terlalu perih. Sangat perih. Sampai-sampai ia tidak mengingat bagaimana rasa bahagia untuk sesaat. Jaejoong sangat rela jika darah ditangannya ini mengalir sampai menghabiskan seluruh darah yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia akan menahan sakitnya dan tidak akan pernah menangis. Tapi jika hatinya yang sudah rapuh semakin dirapuhkan, ia tidak yakin jika ia akan kuat untuk menahannya

"Yunho hikss.."

" sa-saranghae"

Dalam tangisan kesakitan itu, terucap sebuah kalimat yang sangat tulus. Walau sosok yang dicintainya tidak mendengarnya, Jaejoong berharap Tuhan akan menyampaikannya kala takdir datang untuk dirinya

-YUNJAEYUNJAEYUNJAE-

"Shim Changmin. Dengarkan aku"

Yunho terus mengejar Changmin yang tidak pernah berhenti melangkah. Menghindar untuk bertemu dirinya. Yunho menarik lengan Changmin ketika langkahan mereka kini berjarak semakin dekat dan membalikan tubuh itu

"LEPASKAN HYUNG !" Changmin melepaskan tangan Yunho yang menggenggam erat lengannya

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN YUNHO HYUNG" Changmin terus memberontak dan mencoba menjauhkan tangan Yunho, tapi ia tahu tidak semudah itu melepaskan tangan orang yang lebih kuat daripada dirinya

GREPP

Akhirnya Yunho membawa Changmin ke dalam pelukan hangat untuk menenangkan dirinya. Awalnya Changmin masih memberontak, tapi semakin erat pelukan itu semakin tak ada perlawanan yang dilakukan oleh changmin. Yunho mengelus pelan punggung changmin untuk menenangkannya

"Hikss.. hyung"

Hati Yunho mendadak sakit mendengar tangisan dari orang yang dicintainya. Tidak menyangka jika kejadiannya akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Satu tetes air mata yang dijatuhkan oleh changmin sama saja membuat satu lubang dihatinya

"Uljimma min, uljimma"

" A-aku tidak hikss.. mencintaimu.. hyung"

"Benarkah?" Yunho melepas pelukannya pelan dan menatap wajah changmin intens.

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai hyungku. Tidak lebih. Karena hatiku telah menjadi milik orang lain hyung"

DEG

Yunho memaksakan untuk tersenyum "Siapa dia?"

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Teman SMA kita dulu"

"Jadi ini alasanmu menolakku hmm? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita jika kau sudah mempunyai hubungan dengannya?"

"Mianhae, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya di waktu yang tepat. Jadi sekarang aku mohon hyung, buang perasaan cintamu itu untukku. Ku mohon" Changmin menatap sendu mata Yunho. Untuk pertama kalinya, Shim Changmin menyakiti hati seorang Jung Yunho

"Bolehkah aku menciummu sekali saja?" Pertanyaan itu sungguh membuat changmin terkaget

"Jika aku mengakhiri ciuman ini maka—"  
Yunho tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, melainkan menarik dagu changmin pelan dan membawa bibir tebalnya bertemu dengan bibir Changmin. Tak ada lumatan, ataupun hisapan. Hanya sebatas menempel

Dilain sisi Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Membatu menyaksikan adegan yang tengah ditontonnya sekarang. Kakinya terasa lemas , matanya terasa memanas dan lama kelamaan pandangannya semakin kabur karena beberapa air tergenang dipelupuk matanya yang indah itu LAGI. Dengan pikirannya yang masih jernih, Jaejoong dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat dengan dirinya yang tengah berdiri tadi.

Jaejoong merosotkan dirinya perlahan-lahan. Terduduk dan memeluk lututnya erat. Tangan kanannya meraih dadanya yang begitu sakit dan sesak lalu mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Genangan air yang sejak tadi berkumpul kini satu demi satu menjadi butiran air mata yang sangat deras. Tidak ada isakan. Hanya ada air mata , rasa sesak dan sakit di hatinya.

"Yunho mencium Changmin" Bibir itu hanya menggumamkan 3 kata tapi sangat menyakitkan dirinya

Namja bermata musang itu mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya bersama changmin "—maka mulai sekarang aku akan membuang perasaan ini untukmu" Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda karena ciuman mendadaknya

Changmin tersenyum simpul pada Yunho "Terima kasih hyung, ku harap kau bisa membuka perasaanmu untuk orang lain"

'Ku harap begitu changmin-ah'

"Tentu saja changmin. Aku akan membuka hatiku untuk orang lain"

"Suatu saat, aku harap kau sadar jika DIA mencintaimu hyung"

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya "DIA? Dia siapa maksudmu min?"

"**apa kau mau menjaga rahasiaku?"**

"**Aku menyukai Jung Yunho ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya"**

Changmin yang teringat dengan perkataan itu, tidak mau menyebutkan siapa orang yang mencintai hyungnya ini, dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Yunho

"Dia yang jatuh hati padamu, ketika pertama kali melihatmu. Kau cari tahu sendiri hyung"

Changmin meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terbengong dan sedang memikirkan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh changmin. Jadi selama ini ada orang yang diam-diam menyukainya?

"Dia siapa?" Gumam Yunho

Langkah changmin terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang melihat Yunho yang menikmati bintang malam, bola matanya kini beralih pada sudut tembok yang dia yakin disana ada seseorang yang melihatnya ketika Yunho menciumnya

"Maafkan aku Jae hyung, maafkan aku"

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya. Ia mendengar semua pembicaraan Changmin dan Yunho tadi. Dia tidak akan marah pada Changmin, karena Jaejoong sendirilah yang masuk kedalam persahabatan mereka dan ternyata dalam persahabatan itu timbul rasa cinta yang dimana orang itu adalah orang yang dicintainya

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu min, tapi kenapa hatiku tetap terasa sesak hmm?"

Jaejoong meraba dadanya yang masih terasa nyeri. Memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menikmati dinginnya angin malam

Dibawah langit yang gelap, kisah cinta yang begitu rumit antara tiga namja itu di tonton oleh beribu bintang malam yang ditemani sebuah bulan yang selalu setia menemani sang bintang

TO BE CONTINUE

Akhirnya saya bisa update chapter 4 ^^  
Makasih buat tanggal merah ya, karena tanpa ada tanggal merah mungkin saya gak bakal bisa melanjutkan chapter 4 dan gak bisa mengupdate lebih cepat XD  
next chapter, saya akan usahakan untuk update minggu depan. Tapi kalau saya gak ada update berarti awal Juni baru saya update chapter 5 T_T karena saya UAS dari tanggal 20 – 31 Mei  
oiya mungkin chapter 5 sudah ada si kyuhyun XD dari chapter 1-4 dia cuman numpang nama aja di other castnya XD

Thankyou for read and reviews  
Mian kalo di chapter ini kurang memuaskan & banyak typoooos  
So, keep read this fanfic and see you in next chaper :3


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SORRY TO LOVE YOU**

CAST :  
JUNG YUNHO  
KIM JAEJOONG  
SHIM CHANGMIN

Other Cast :  
CHO KYUHYUN

RATED : T

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Angst , Romance

CHAPTER 5

WARNING : YAOI !

.

.

.

"Jae hyung, maafkan aku"

Sebuah penuturan kata maaf yang diucapkan oleh bibir Changmin begitu terdengar sangat tulus dan tersirat rasa penyesalan dari raut wajahnya. Tapi nama namja yang disebutkan itu tak dapat mendengar ataupun melihat bagaimana kondisi seorang shim changmin sekarang. Berjalan tanpa arah dan sesekali menyeka air mata yang dikeluarkan oleh mata indahnya.

Kenapa rasa menyesal itu selalu datang terakhir? Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada penyesalan? Kenapa? Apa agar kita tahu bagaimana rasa pahitnya hidup jika diwarnai dengan penyesalan? Tapi ini terlalu sakit untuk manusia biasa yang memilik hati yang lemah

Changmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ditengah jalan yang sudah sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar suara angin malam yang terdengar oleh pendengarannya. Tak ada langkah kaki yang menjejaki kakinya di trotoar yang telah diterangi lampu-lampu kecil jalanan.

Kim Jaejoong.

Ketika nama itu terselubung didalam pikiran changmin, rasa bersalah semakin menguat pada dirinya. Ia memang bodoh, kenapa saat adegan itu terjadinya akal sehatnya tidak bisa bekerja sama sekali? Kenapa hanya terdiam dan membiarkan bibir tebal itu mencium bibirnya yang disaksikan oleh Jaejoong? Jika saat langit malam bisa berbicara padanya, mungkin langit itu akan mengatakan jika dia orang yang paling bodoh yang pernah ada.

Changmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam lutut yang diatahan oleh kedua tangannya. Suara isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari mulut changmin. Selama hidupnya, dia tidak pernah merasa bersalah sampai seperti ini. Seorang Shim Changmin sudah menyakiti perasaan seorang Kim Jaejoong

"apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku membutuhkanmu kyu"

-YUNJAEYUNJAEYUNJAE-

Dentuman suara music yang sangat keras memenuhi ruangan yang lumayan luas itu. Diatas lantai dansa begitu banyak pasangan yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, mengikuti beat cepat yang dikeluarkan oleh sang DJ.

Gelas kecil yang berisi minuman berakohol itu menyusup kedalam rongga mulut dan mengalir kedalam tubuh membuat siapa saja yang meminumnya membuat ketagihan. Namja pemilik mata musang itu tak berhentinya menuangkan minuman yang mungkin bisa membuat dirinya lebih tenang secara paksa? Akal sehat tidak akan berpikir dengan jernih ketika seseorang ditimpa sebuah masalah yang besar dan membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Mungkin ini sudah gelas ke 10 yang berisikan bau khas menyengat dari minuman yang akan diminumnya sekarang, membuat kesadaran Jung Yunho sedikit demi sedikit mulai saat dituangnya minuman itu lagi kedalam gelas kecil tersebut ,sebuah tangan dengan kulit yang halus menyelusup ke lekuk leher yunho dan membawa wajah namja tampan itu kedalam pelukannya. Mendapat perlakuan mendadak seperti itu gelas yang tengah dipegangnya terjatuh ke bawah lantai

PRANGGG

"YA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JALANG ! LEPASKAN AKU"

Yunho berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya yang tengah dipeluk yeoja yang entah siapa namanya. Yeoja itu terperangah mendengar bentakan dari Yunho, niatnya ingin menggoda dengan tubuhnya yang sexy dan wajah yang cantik tapi apa yang diduganya terbalik dengan perkiraannya.

Jari tengah milik yunho berarah pada yeoja yang masih mematung di depannya "BITCH"

Lagi-lagi umpatan kasar dilontarkan Yunho sebelum meninggalkan yeoja itu dan pub yang sempat membuat dirinya sedikit merasa tenang. Yeoja itu masih terdiam ketika Yunho sudah pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya yeoja itu mendapat penolakan dari namja setampan Yunho dan juga ucapan kasar yang didapatnya

"Dasar namja aneh"

.

.

.

Dengan sebotol bir dengan kadar yang tinggi yang tadi sempat di belinya di sebuah toko kecil, Yunho menyelusuri jalanan yang akan mengantar kearah jalan rumahnya. Ingin menelfon orang rumah untuk menyuruh menjemput dirinya dengan keadaan mabuk seperti sekarang mungkin sebuah ah tidak tapi beberapa tamparan dari sang Appa akan medarat di pipi mulusnya. Sesekali diteguknya minuman berakohol yang dilapisi botol kaca itu dan terdengar celotehan dari bibir tebalnya.

"Aku t-tid hik- tidak percaya chang hik- min menolakku hik-"

Jalannya yang mulai oleng, sesekali Yunho terjatuh karena beberapa kali ia menabrak tembok ataupun barang-barang yang berada dihadapan atau sampingnya. Jas rapi yang digunakan sebelumnya kini terlihat sangat kotor dan berantakan.

"Changmin kenapa kau menolak hyung? Kau tau hik- aku mencintaimu" Yunho merentangkan tangannya dan bermutar-mutar, terkadang tertawa entah karena alasan apa dan berteriak kecil memanggil nama changmin

Mungkin jika ini tidak terlalu larut malam, masyarakat yang melihat Yunho akan mengatakan jika ia sudah GILA. But, what time is it? Ini sudah sangat larut. Namja bermaga Jung itu terus berjalan hingga ia mendapati sosok yang terduduk sendiri di taman.

Dengan arah kakinya yang semakin tak karuan, ia berusaha untuk sampai ketempat sosok yang tengah membelakangi dirinya. Beberapa langkah lagi, Yunho menghentikan kakinya. Untuk apa dia menemui orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini? Ia juga tidak tahu siapa namja atau yeoja yang menundukan wajahnya sekarang? Tapi sepertinya,tangannya yang tak terkendali ini menepuk keras punggung orang yang tak menyadari kehadiran Jung Yunho

"Awww… appo" Ringisan kecil terucap dari bibirnya yang merah saat Yunho memukul pundaknya keras. Dilihatnya siapa orang yang memukulnya tadi. Hatinya sangat terkejut ketika dilihatnya Yunho tengah berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya

"Yun-yunho"

"Hahahaha hik-hahahaha hik-" Tawa Yunho "Jadi kau hik- namja yang telah merebut hik- changminku?"

Orang yang dihadapan Yunho membalikan tubuhnya dan kini berhadapan langsung dengan Yunho "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak merebut changmin darimu"

"KAU BERBOHONG NAMJA SIALAN !"

PRANGGGG

Sebuah teriakan yang keras disusul dengan pecahan botol bir yang memang sengaja dilempar oleh Yunho membuat namja bernama KIM JAEJOONG terbelalak kaget. Kerah baju yang digunakan olehnya dengan cepat ditarik oleh Yunho dan membanting tubuhnya keras kearah tembok yang dekat dengan mereka

BUGHH

Punggung Jaejoong yang bertemu dengan dinding tembok itu membuat suara benturan yang keras. Membuat sang pemilik punggung tak mengeluarkan ringisan kesakitan. Jaejoong mencoba menahan sakit itu, sama seperti ia tengah menahan sakit diluka hatinya sekarang

Di tatapnya mata Yunho yang kini memang berjarak berapa centi dari matanya. Di bola mata itu, Jaejoong tak sedikit pun melihat cinta atau apa untuk dirinya yang tersirat hanya kebencian yang mendalam. Betapa sedihnya kehidupan cinta di hidupnya

"gara-gara kau, changmin menolakku kan? Gara-gara kau, dia tidak memberikan hatinya padaku? ITU SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU BRENGSEK !"

Kedua tangannya semakin kencang menarik kerah jaejoong hingga tubuh jaejoong sedikit ikut bergerak kearah Yunho. Mata jaejoong tak lepas dari tatapan yunho kepada dirinya.

"aku tidak MENCINTAInya Yun" Bisiknya

"KAU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGANNYA BUKAN?"

"Ani, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku. Tidak lebih"

"KAU NAMJA SIALAN, KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG KEPADAKU HAH ! KATAKAN SAJA JIKA KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN CHANGMIN"

BUAAGHHH

Pukulan tangan mendarat di pipi Yunho, membuatnya tersungkur ke jalan. Yunho memegang pipinya yang mungkin tidak menimbulkan lebam biru karena ketika tangan itu memukul pipinya hanya sebuah rabaan perban yang terasa Dirinya terjatuh karena keseimbangan yang tidak dijaga. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat pukulan dari orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Apa dimataku kau melihat sebuah kebohongan hmm? Apa kau melihatnya? KATAKAN APA KAU MELIHATNYA JUNG YUNHO!" Jaejoong berteriak kepada Yunho. Nafasnya yang naik turun, mukanya yang memerah karena emosi yang terpendam , dan pelupuk matanya yang sudah mengumpulkan air matanya.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah Yunho tersungkur, berlutut, dan mensejajarkan tubuh mereka. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, tatapan sinis yang diberikan oleh Yunho untuk Jaejoong dan tatapan kesedihan yang diberikan Jaejoong untuk Yunho

"Aku tidak pernah merebutnya darimu yun, tidak pernah" Kepala itu menggeleng pelan untuk memperjelas kalimatnya "namja sial ini tidak akan merebut changmin darimu"

"Aku namja sial bagimu kan? Mianhae" Jaejoong mengandahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin terjatuh. Pelupuk matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi mengumpulkan air mata yang terus mendesak ingin keluar

"sekali lagi aku katakan padamu, jika aku tidak mungkin mencintai orang yang kau cintai"

TES

TES

Menangis dalam diam. Tak ada isakan atau apapun. Hanya air mata yang mengalir dan mengalir. Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih dibalut perban dengan luka yang masih basah. Menutup wajahnya tak ingin membiarkan orang yang dicintainya melihatnya lemah seperti sekarang

Yunho tak menatap jaejoong yang menangis dihadapannya. Matanya menatap arah lain. Keasadarannya yang sudah diambang-ambang tak membuat rasa nuraninya tersentuh dengan orang yang di depannya kini.

"kau memang namja sial yang Tuhan takdirkan untuk masuk kedalam hidupku. Kau adalah nam—"

Mendadak tidak ada lagi kata-kata tajam yang membuat lubang baru untuk hati Jaejoong. Yunho yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri diatas jalan tak membuat Jaejoong menghentikan tangis diamnya. Perlahan tangan itu turun dari wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata dan meraba dadanya yang sudah sangat sakit

"Hikss..Yun neomu appeuda hikss appo yun"

"A-aku tidak mungkin mencintai changmin hikss karena aku mencintaimu"

Untuk pertama kalinya dirinya mengucapkan kata cinta dihadapan Yunho, dihadapan yunho yang tak dapat mendengar kata indah tersebut dari orang yang mencintainya

-YUNJAEYUNJAEYUNJAE-

Jaejoong perlahan membaringkan tubuh yunho ke kasur yang berukuran sedang. Jaejoong tidak membawa Yunho untuk pulang kerumahnya karena tidak mungkin membawa Yunho dengan keadaan seperti sekarang. Membawanya ke motel mungkin satu-satunya tempat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh Yunho.

Dibukanya sepatu dan kaos kaki yang melindungi kaki namja bermata musang itu. Jaejoong berjalan ke kamar mandi, mengambil handuk dan membasahinya secukupnya. Yunho yang masih tertidur akibat minuman berakohol itu tidak sadar jika namja yang dibencinya kini tengah membersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran yang menempel pada kulitnya. Sangat halus dan pelan.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat namja berparas cantik itu mendapati wajah Yunho yang tengah tertidur lelap. Sangat damai, damai sekali.

"Suatu saat, ketika kau terbangun aku ingin kau memperlihatkan wajah damaimu untukku"

CHUP~

Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho. Memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh yunho yang terkuar hingga menusuk hidungnya.

Jika Tuhan dapat menghentikan waktu, ingin sekali Jaejoong menghentikan detik menit dan jam itu berhenti sekarang. Biarkan dia merasakan indahnya dunia seperti orang-orang yang merasakan cinta yang tulus. Bukan cinta yang menyakitkan dan selalu diwarnai dengan air mata

"Maaf, aku menciummu tanpa seizinmu"

TOK

TOK

Suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari kamar motel mereka, membuat mahluk yang kini masih tersadar itu membukakan pintu kamarnya dan terlihat sosok jangkung yang ditunggunya sekarang sudah dihadapannya

"Jae hyung, ada apa kau menelponku dan menyuruhku datang kemari?"

Jaejoong tersenyum "Masuklah akan kujelaskan"

.

.

"Yunho mabuk, jadinya aku membawanya ke motel. Tidak mungkin kan aku membawa pulang anak orang dengan keadaan seperti ini min?"

"Apa yunho hyung mabuk karenaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya, karena dia tergeletak ditaman dekat rumah"

Bohong.  
Tidak mungkin Jaejoong mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Walaupun Jaejoong tidak menjelaskannya pada changmin terlihat raut wajah changmin menyiratkan penyesesalan.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan tanganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Changmin berlari kecil dan duduk disebelah Jaejoong. Memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong dan merabanya pelan

"Apa sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng

'Hatiku lebih sakit changmin-ah'

"Kuharap luka ini sembuh dengan cepat hyung"

Changmin tersenyum lembut kearah jaejoong, Bibir cherry itu hanya menggumamkan kata 'gomawo' tanpa ada suara

'kuharap luka dihatiku dapat sembuh lebih cepat changmin-ah'

"Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu kau melihat kejadian semalam hyung, maafkan aku"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf changmin-ah, Dia berhak mencintaimu bukan aku"

"Tapi hyung, sungguh aku tidak mencintainya. aku tidak mencintainya" Changmin dengan tegas mengatakan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh changmin. Tersenyum simpul meskipun changmin tidak melihatnya "Kau tidak mencintainya , Tapi dia yang mencintaimu Changmin, dia yang mencintaimu"

"Maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku" Changmin membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengelus pelan punggung changmin

"Kau tidak bersalah. Rasa cinta itu memang tidak bisa dicegah, bagaimana pun caranya untuk menghapus rasa itu jika sudah sangat mencintainya, kau tidak bisa menghapusnya"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dengan changmin. Mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa kecil yang baru saja di dudukinya

"Changmin-ah, bisakah kau menjaganya?" Jaejoong menunjuk yunho dengan jari telunjuknya "Aku harus pulang, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan mama dirumah"

"Arraseo hyung. Ingin ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri. Apa kau lupa jika hyungmu ini lelaki hah?"

"Lelaki cantik hehehehhe"

"Dasar! Baiklah aku pulang kalau begitu"

"Hati-hati hyung"

TO BE CONTINUE

Hallo readers tercintaaahhhhh .  
who's miss me ? #kagakadapadakabursemua xd

Akhirnya saya membawakan kelanjutan ff ini. Setelah melewati ujian praktek + ukk saya yang selama 11 hari dan saya kembali melanjutkan ff ini  
MAAFKAN SAYA KARENA TERNYATA DI CHAP INI BELUM MUNCUL KYUHYUN karena saat mengerjakan Ukk fisika ide cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul lol Jadinya ide yang ada kyuhyun itu saya simpan dulu untuk next chapter awawawawaw .  
I'M SORRY IF THERE SO MANY TYPOOOOOOOOSSS . Karena saya tidak edit lagi.  
ini ff nya 13 pages, semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan  
THANKS FOR READ DAN REVIEW  
Keep read this fanfic dan See you in next chap ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SORRY TO LOVE YOU**

CAST :  
JUNG YUNHO  
KIM JAEJOONG  
SHIM CHANGMIN

Other Cast :  
CHO KYUHYUN

RATED : T

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Angst , Romance

CHAPTER 6

.

.

.

"Ngghhh…"

Lenguhan panjang yang keluar dari bibir sang pemilik bermata musang itu menandakan kesadarannya mulai kembali dari tidur panjangnya semalam. Membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkannya saat cahaya matahari langsung menyinari mata itu melewati selah ventilasi di ruangan tersebut.

Yunho perlahan mendudukan tubuhnya masih diatas kasur king size itu. Memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang sangat asing baginya. Ini bukan kamarnya, kamar ini sangat tidak dikenal oleh Yunho. Diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang tidak diketahuinya, tiba-tiba arah pandangannya terhenti pada sofa yang sedang ditiduri oleh namja yang dikenalnya.

Kakinya yang panjang berjalan kearah sofa itu, memperhatikan intens bagaimana namja didepannya ini menikmati tidur ataupun menikmati indahnya mimpi dialam tidurnya. Dengan pelan, Yunho menyelinapkan tangannya disela belakang leher dan lutut namja tersebut, menggendongnya dan meletakkan namja yang bermaga Shim itu di ranjang yang sebelumnya sudah digunakan oleh dirinya.

CREESSS

Suara air yang berasal dari keran wastafel itu semakinn deras mengalir saat tangan Yunho yang menaikan volume air itu. Membasuh mukanya mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih mendera pada matanya.

Yunho menatap wajahnya pada cermin dihadapannya kini. Menatap lekuk tiap garis ketampanan yang diturunkan oleh appanya. Memperhatikan air yang perlahan turun dan jatuh dari wajahnya

"Kenapa aku bisa disini? Seingatku, aku mabuk, lalu melihat seseorang dan aku tidak sadar" Entah kepada siapa dirinya berbicara, mungkin bayangannya pada cermin? Menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi semalam sampai akhirnya dia bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan saat mengingat-ngingat siapa orang itu sebenarnya "Tapi kurasa, orang itu bukan changmin" Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi

.

.

.

"H-hyung" Changmin dengan cepat mendudukan tubuhnya yang masih dilindungi dengan selimut tebal. "Kenapa aku bisa tidur disini? Kau yang memindahkanku?" Tanya changmin

Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan kopi buatannya hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Changmin. Setelah kopinya selesai, Yunho langsung mendudukan kursi kayu yang diletakkan di depan kasur yang tengah changmin duduki

"Aku tidak tega melihatmu tidur seperti tadi. Badanmu bisa sakit nanti"

"Gomawo hyung"

Changmin membuka selimut yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya, ingin bangkit dari kasur tapi tiba-tiba saja namanya yang dipanggil Yunho membuat tangannya menghentikan kegiatannya

"Siapa yang membawaku ke motel ini semalam?"

Raut wajah Changmin sedikit menegang mendengar pertanyaan yang diberi Yunho. Meskipun Yunho tidak melihat wajah changmin sekarang karena tengah sibuk mengaduk kopi yang dipegangnya.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Y-ya tentu saja aku hyung. Aku menemukanmu mabuk dijalan terus aku membawamu kesini"

Yunho menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi memutarkan sendok kecil di dalam gelas itu. Matanya menatap mata keraguan Changmin yang mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya "Kau tidak bohong kan pada hyung?"

Dengan sigap changmin menjawab "Tentu saja tidak. Lalu siapa lagi selain aku yang membawamu hyung? Tidak mungkin kan appa atau ummamu. Jika mereka, mereka pasti akan membawamu langsung pulang kerumah dan tidak mungkin dengan Jae hyung karena—"

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya"

Changmin terdiam saat mendengar penuturan Yunho. Ya, sudah berapa bulan Jaejoong berada ditengah-tengah mereka, yunho masih saja membenci Jaejoong. Selalu menyakitinya dan membuat namja itu selalu bersedih

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh begitu hyung"

"Kenapa tidak boleh hem?" Tanya Yunho –lagi- halus

'Karena dia yang telah menolongmu hyung' Ingin sekali bibir Changmin mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Yunho. Tapi mengingat apa yang Jaejoong katakan padanya sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalakan dirinya dan Yunho di motel ini beberapa jam yang lalu

**"Arraseo hyung. Ingin ku antar?"**

"Tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri. Apa kau lupa jika hyungmu ini lelaki hah?"

"Lelaki cantik hehehehhe"

"Dasar! Baiklah aku pulang kalau begitu"

"**Hati-hati hyung"**

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik pada Changmin "Jangan katakan pada Yunho jika aku yang membawanya kemari"

Changmin mengernyitkan keningnya "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin dia semakin membenciku" 

Changmin tersenyum "Karena dia adalah teman kita"

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar kata 'teman' pada kalimat Changmin barusan. Sejak kapan ia berteman dengan namja seperti Jaejoong? Seingatnya kenalan sajapun tidak dan yang lebih penting ia tidak pernah memanggil nama Jaejoong saat pertama kali bertemu dengan namja berkulit putih itu sampai sekarang. Seingatnya hanya kata-kata yang tidak enak saja yang dilontarkannya pada Jaejoong

"Aku tidak memiliki teman seperti dia" Yunho meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terbengong mendengar jawabannya.

Changmin tersenyum miris, ingin sekali dirinya memaki-maki Yunho sekarang dan mengatakan jika namja yang dibencinya sejak awal itu sangat mencintainya. Meskipun changmin tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa cinta Jaejoong untuk Yunho tapi dari sorot mata yang Jaejoong perlihatkan ketika mata itu bertemu Yunho rasa cinta yang tulus telah terbaca dari tatapan mata itu. Andai saja Yunho memperhatikannya, jika tatapan itu sangat berbeda dengan tatapan orang lain yang diberikan untuk Yunho bahkan Changmin tidak pernah memberikan tatapan sehangat dan setulus itu.

"Yunho hyung, suatu saat kau akan merasa kehilangannya jika dia tidak ada sekitar kita nanti"

"Supirku sebentar lagi akan menjemput kita disini" Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tidak mau menjawab apa-apa. Tidak ingin ada keributan antara dia dan changmin hanya karena namja yang bernama Jaejoong itu

"Kau janganlah mabuk-mabukan lagi hyung. Aku tidak suka memiliki hyung yang suka mabuk-mabukan seperti tadi malam. Dan ingat, jangan mabuk hanya karena aku menolakmu"

"YA! Kau pede sekali nae dongsaeng?"

Changmin mengembungkan pipinya gemas, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya ingin mencubitnya "Itu fakta hyung , bukan opini"

"Hyung?"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, cinta yang diibaratkan untuk adik kepada kakaknya. Tidak lebih dari itu hyung. Aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan menemukan orang yang mencintaimu dan setiap detik kau akan merasakan apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Mengerti dari maksud perkataan Changmin.  
Mulai detik ini, ia akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Changmin. Karena sekuat apapun Changmin tetap menganggapnya hanya sebagai seorang HYUNG, tidak lebih.

-YUNJAEYUNJAE-

Namja berwajah tampan nan cantik itu berjalan dibawah langit yang sudah mulai gelap. Tidak segelap warna hitam, hanya saja awan biru sudah mulai tergantikan dengan awan merah kekuning-kuningan menandakan awan hitam yang akan menyelimuti bumi.

Baru saja ia menyelesaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang guru biola untuk mengajari alat music gesek itu kepada murid-muridnya. Seperti biasa, sebuah tas hitam yang lumayan besar untuk menyembunyikan alat itu dari orang yang telah melahirkannya. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika sang mama mengetahui jika dirinya kembali bermain biola

"Jaejoong hyung"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kesamping kiri. Ah, ternyata teriakan itu berasal dari namja yang mempunyai kaki yang sangat panjang itu. Changmin langsung keluar dari mobil merahnya yang di ikuti oleh dua namja dibelakangnya.

Changmin langsung menyambar tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat "Jae hyung, bogoshipeo"

Setelah kejadian di motel itu, Jaejoong mencoba menyibukan dirinya untuk menghindar dari changmin ataupun yunho. Ia mencoba tidak untuk menganggu lagi hubungan antara mereka berdua tapi takdir berkata lain, setelah satu minggu mereka tidak bertemu kini waktunya untuk mereka untuk menyapa satu sama lain

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Changmin "Nado, bogoshipeo"

"Uhuk..uhuk"

Suara batuk yang dibuat-buat oleh salah satu namja dibelakang changmin itu , membuat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada changmin. Changmin langsung menoleh kearah belakang dan memukul pelan kepala namja itu

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN KAU TIDAK USAH CEMBURU SEPERTI ITU!"

Namja yang bernama CHO KYUHYUN itu hanya menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya kepada changmin ketika mendapati pukulan pelan tadi. Tak lupa juga tersenyum pada namja yang baru saja dipeluk oleh kekasihnya itu. Berbeda dengan namja yang lagi satu yang hanya menyilangkan tangannya dengan ekspressi datarnya pada Jaejoong, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja bermaga Jung.

"Hyung, kenalkan ini kekasihku, cho kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya diperkenalkan ke Jaejoong, mulai mengulurkan tangannya. Jaejoong sedikit mengintip ke arah Yunho saat kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan status sebagai kekasih changmin, hanya ekspressi datar yang terlihat tidak ada rasa cemburu atau marah dari bola mata hitam itu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama karena tangan itu disambut oleh tangan halus Jaejoong "Kim Jaejoong. Senang berkenalan denganmu kyu"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Jaejoong hyung"

"Yunho hyung, kenapa kau diam saja daritadi? Kau tidak menyapa Jae hyung?" Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu hubungan yang tidak baik antara Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Jaejoong TERPAKSA untuk tersenyum

"Apa kabarmu?"

Jaejoong mematung. Berusaha mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru didengarnya. Seorang Jung Yunho menanyakan kabar tentang dirinya? Apakah ini sebuah mimpi indah yang diimpikannya dan menjadi kenyataan?

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang berada di samping Jaejoong, Changmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya pelan, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak salah dengar jika Yunho menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong

"B-baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan, bagaimana sekarang kabarku?"

"Ya hyung! Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu huh?" Changmin protes dengan jawaban Yunho, tidak ada semenit, Yunho yang dingin dan kasar kembali pada sosoknya "Apa kau tidak liat niat baik jae hyung yang menanyakan kabarmu?"

"Tidak apa changmin-ah, kau jangan kesal seperti itu"

"Sudahlah, kenapa jadi begini. Sekarang dengarkan aku" Suara kyuhyun membuat ketiga orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja berambut ikal cokelat itu, memperhatikan sebuah kertas persegi panjang yang tengah diangkat olehnya "Aku punya empat tiket untuk menonton festival kembang api malam ini di sekitar sungai han. Tiket pertama untuk changmin, dan juga sebagai hadiah karena telah menjadi kekasihku yang telah setia menungguku untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku di USA, dan sisanya untuk Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung karena telah menjadi temanku"

"Thank you baby" Changmin mengecup pipi kyuhyun pelan dan memeluknya erat

"Orang yang punya sopan santun tidak mengumbarkan kemesraannya di depan umum" Canda Yunho

"Mian hyung hehehe"

"Kyuhyun-ah" Panggil jaejoong "Mian, aku tidak bisa pergi kesana karena aku—"

"Tidak ada penolakan jae hyung, kita berempat akan pergi kesana dan menonton indahnya langit malam yang diwarnai kembang api. Jika kau menolaknya, berarti kau menolak pertemananku ini padamu" Ancam kyuhyun yang disertai senyum evil yang sebagai ciri khas dirinya

"Arraseo"

"Bagus, jam 8 malam nanti kita bertemu di sungai han"

.

.

.

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu tidak bosan-bosannya memperhatikan jam tangan yang menepel pada kulit tangannya. Jarum panjang yang tepat berada diangka 9 itu, menandakan bahwa ia telah berada disungai han 1 jam lamanya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat semakin terlihat pucat karena suhu udara yang semakin dingin. Hanya sebuah jaket hitam tebal dan kaos V neck yang menutupi keindahan tubuhnya. Telapak tangannya yang sudah dingin memeluk tubuhnya erat mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya sendiri

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja"

"Jangan, setengah jam lagi changmin dan kyuhyun akan kemari. Mereka mengirimkanku pesan jika mereka terkena macet"

"Hey kau namja bodoh, tunggu saja sampai kau membeku disini. Aku ingin pulang"

"Yunho, tunggu aku"

Yunho yang jaraknya sudah sedikit jauh dari Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesusahan untuk menyamakan langkah mereka. Karena mereka harus melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang menunggu pesta kembang api ini. Tak jarang Jaejoong menabrak kasar orang yang dilewatinya karena Yunho yang semakin cepat berjalan dan tidak lupa juga mengatakan kata maaf saat dirinya menabrak orang yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali

BRUGHH

Sepertinya nasib jelek kini sedang menghampiri Jaejoong. Bukan anak-anak muda lagi kali ini yang ditbraknya melainkan seorang namja tua yang tengah mabuk karena terlihat dari minuman berakohol yang dibawanya

"Brengsek ! Apa kau tidak punya mata"

"Mianhae ahjussi, saya harus cepat-cepat" Jaejoong mencoba membantu namja tua itu untuk bangun tapi dengan kasar ditepisnya tangan Jaejoong dan di dorongnya hingga tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh diatas tanah

"Kau sudah membuatku terjatuh, kau harus menerima hukuman"

Kepalan tangan itu sudah terbentuk dengan kuat dari tangannya yang tidak membawa botol minuman, Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya berusaha melindungi dirinya dari hantaman yang akan menerjang wajahnya tapi saat pukulan itu akan mengenai dirinya sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya erat dan menarik paksa dirinya hingga sedikit terseret

"Lariiii"

Jaejoong yang mendnegar suruhan itu langsung berusaha berdiri dan berlari sekuat yang ia mampu. Ditengah lariannya, Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh orang yang dicintainya selama ini, Yunho. Jaejoong membalas genggaman itu, seakan takut tangan itu akan terlepas dari tangannya

"Hey anak muda mau lari kemana kau !"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin mempercepat langkah mereka. Yunho bisa saja melawan namja tua itu, tapi tidak mungkin ditengah banyak orang seperti tadi, yang ada akan membuat suasana menjadi rusak hanya karena dirinya yang memukul namja tua yang dibawah pengaruh alcohol.

Yunho merasa Jaket hitamnya ditarik oleh Jaejoong. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat Jaejoong yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit menggigit bibr merahnya.

"Aku tidak kuat lari lagi Yun, kakiku terkilir"

"Kau ingin dipukul olehnya huh?"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menggeleng "Tapi kakiku sakit"

"Kau sungguh namja merepotkan"

Yunho menghentikan langkah cepatnya dan membawa Jaejoong bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat persembunyian yang aman untuk mereka. Yunho menyenderkan tubuh Jaejoong pada batang pohon dan mencoba menyembunyikan tubuh pendek Jaejoong daripada dirinya dengan Jaket panjang yang dikenakannya. Kini posisi mereka seperti seorang yang tengah melakukan sebuah adegan ciuman.

DEG

DEG

Yunho merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat menatap wajah namja didepannya ini. Pertama kalinya Ia menyadari betapa indahnya wajah Jaejoong dengan jarak yang sedekat ini. Bagaimana tulang tulang wajahnya terbentuk sempurna dengan kulit putihnya, Bibir cherry merahnya, dan hidung mancungnya. Namja yang menjadi pusat perhatian seorang Jung ini tak menyadari jika mata musang itu tengah menatapnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat dan menarik nafas kuat-kuat. Tapi tangan itu meraba dadanya saat debaran dijantungnya semakin cepat, bagaimana tidak, Jaejoong dapat merasakan nafas Yunho yang menerpa pipinya. Semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipi Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil.

DUAARRRR

DUAARRRR

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat didengarnya kembang api sudah mewarnai langit malam. Yunho juga menatap langit indah itu. Dibawah langit yang berwarna , dua orang itu saling tersenyum melihat indahnya warna dunia

"Tersenyumlah selalu. Jika kau tersenyum, kau akan merasakan indahnya hidup"

Mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, Yunho menurunkan bibirnya yang mengembang keatas tadi, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah menatapnya. Dua mata itu saling bertemu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat

"Tuhan memberikanmu senyuman untuk kau perlihatkan kepada orang. Dengan senyumanmu, kau bisa membuat hidup orang lain seperti warna kembang api tadi"

Jaejoong menempatkan dua Jari telunjuknya di masing-masing ujung bibir Yunho. Perlahan menariknya keatas dan lihat, bibir itu terlihat sebuah senyuman

"Apa senyum itu sangat susah untukmu hmm?"

Yunho menatap mata itu sebelum akhirnya tangannya mengempaskan tangan Jaejoong kasar dari wajahnya tadi

"Kau siapa huh? Berani-beraninya kau memegang wajah orang tanpa seizinnya"

Yunho yang kasar dan dingin kembali pada dirinya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya ia dapat melihat senyum tulus Yunho. Senyum yang membuat hatinya berdetak tidak karuan, senyum yang membuat warna tersendiri dalam hati Jaejoong, senyum yang membuat dirinya terbuai dengan seorang yunho

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang"

Dengan tertatih Jaejoong berjalan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yunho. Meski mencobanya, tapi tetap saja Yunho mendahuluinya.

Tak ada lagi kembang api, tak ada lagi warna langit malam yang berwarna. Kini hanya terdengar suara langkahan dan bayangan dua orang yang tengah berjalan

Jaejoong mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, memperhatikan bayangan hitam dari tubuhnya dan Yunho. Jaejoong semakin memajukan tangannya dan bayangan itu seperti terlihat seseorang yang tengah menggenggam tangan orang di depannya.

"Yun lihat bayangan itu"

Yunho menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Jaejoong menggenggam udara. Tidak ada yang digenggamnya tapi dilihatnya sekilas bayangannya. Benar, tangannya seperti di genggam oleh Jaejoong.

"Lihat jika seperti ini aku seperti memelukmu"

Yunho berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan memberikan punggunnya pada Jaejoong "Naiklah, kakimu akan tambah sakit jika dipaksa untuk berjalan"

Tanpa menolak, Jaejoong segera memeluk leher Yunho dan menautkan kakinya pada pinggang Yunho. Bibir cherry itu mengulaskan sebuah senyum, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho. Bau tubuh Yunho sangat tercium pada indera penciumnya. Memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yunho

"Yunho?"

"hmm?"

"Apa mencintai seseorang itu salah?"

"Tidak"

"apa membenci orang itu salah?"

"Membenci tanpa alasan itu salah"

"Lalu apa alasanmu membenciku?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap lurus jalanan didepannya. Menyerap sempurna pertanyaan namja yang tengah digendongnya.

"Karena kupikir kau akan merebut changmin dariku"

Melanjutkan langkahnya yang dibarengi oleh tawa lembut Jaejoong "Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Tapi bagaimana jika aku merebutnya?"

"Tidak mungkin. Karena changmin milik kyuhyun"

Jaejoong semakin erat memeluk tubuh Yunho "Tapi kenapa kau masih membenciku?"

"Berarti kau membenci orang yang salah. Tapi aku tahu kenapa kau membenciku"

"…"

"Kau membenciku karena Takdir yang sudah Tuhan rencanakan"

'Dan aku mencintaimu karena Tuhan' Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati

"Tidurlah, kau pasti sudah mengantuk. Omonganmu sangat kacau"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kesamping melihat Jaejoong yang sudah tidur terlelap

"Dasar namja aneh !"

"Dan kau salah, aku membencimu bukan karena takdir Tuhan tetapi aku membenci orang yang salah"

to be continue

Hello  
masih adakah yang menunggu Fanfic ini? ^^  
Makasih sudah read dan reviews di chapter sebelumnya

Untuk Fanfic ini mau dilanjutkan apa sampai di sini?  
Jujur akhir-akhir ini saya kurang dapat imajinasi yang banyak -_- khayalan saya entah menjadi berkurang XD

Oke, bisa minta reviewnya readerrrrss lol  
maaf kalo banyak typoooosssss yaaaaaa *bow*  
Keep read this fanfic okehhhh  
Bye~^^


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SORRY TO LOVE YOU**

CAST :  
JUNG YUNHO  
KIM JAEJOONG  
SHIM CHANGMIN

Other Cast :  
CHO KYUHYUN

RATED : T

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Angst , Romance

**BOLD WORDS =FLASHBACK**

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

Sebuah kanvas yang masih bersih dan putih diletakkan disebuah penyangga agar kanvas itu tetap berdiri. Pensil runcing yang sudah disiapkan, kini mulai menggores pelan pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Coretan demi coretan mulai menyatu dan membentuk wajah yang tengah dipikirkan oleh sang penggambar. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat hasilnya yang baru sedikit ini. Entah berapa jam lagi waktu yang tersisa, dirinya harus menyelesaikan lukisan yang tengah dikerjakannya sekarang

"**Hyung, apa kau tahu besok hari apa?"**

"Besok hari Jumat. Wae?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi besok ulang tahun Yunho hyung"

Jaejoong menghentikan suapan nasinya yang akan masuk kedalam mulutnya "Benarkah?"

Changmin mengangguk mantap "Kau bisa memberinya hadiah hyung"

Jaejoong tersenyum "Tentu saja"

****  
Seketika otaknya mengingat percakapannya dengan Changmin tadi pagi. Changmin pagi sekali kerumahnya untuk meminta maaf karena tidak tahu jika keterlambatannya karena kemacetan kemarin malam dapat membuat kakinya menjadi terkilir. Kalian pasti sudah tahu bukan, apa jawaban seorang Kim Jaejoong yang memiliki hati seperti malaikat? Tentu saja ia memaafkan changmin, tanpa meminta maaf pun Jaejoong tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kakinya yang terkilir hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Selain meminta maaf, Changmin memang sudah merencanakan untuk memberi tahu Jaejoong jika besok adalah hari yang sangat special untuk Yunho. Dan lihat, rencanya sukses.

Jaejoong menghentikan goresan pensilnya diatas kanvas itu. Matanya menatap lurus pada sketsa dihadapannya tapi pikirannya jauh dari hal yang sedang dipandangnya.

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong memutar waktu dan kembali pada kejadian kemarin. Kejadian dimana Yunho yang menyelamatkannya, tersenyum bersama menatap indahnya langit yang dihiasi kembang api, mengizinkan dirinya untuk tertidur diatas punggung Yunho sampai membawanya pulang kerumah dengan selamat. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Yunho menggendongnya sampai ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk miliknya. Semua itu seperti sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, tapi dari semua itu masih ada keraguan. Keraguan dengan perasaan seorang Yunho, bisa saja kemarin hanya karena kasihan pada Jaejoong atau sedikit demi sedikit hati yang seperti e situ mulai mencair? Entahlah, hanya namja bermata musang itu yang dapat mengerti

"Selain hadiah, lukisan ini juga sebagai tanda terima kasihku" Bibir cherry-nya lagi-lagi mengulas senyum dan tangan berkulit putih itu mulai kembali melanjutkan sketsa gambarnya

.

.

.

Yunho menghelas nafas lalu disusul dengan tutupan buku yang tengah dipegangnya, menandakan buku yang belum selesai dibaca harus terpaksa terhenti karena dirinya bosan mendengarkan ceramah yang diberikan oleh NAMJA YANG PERNAH DICINTAINYA itu. Yunho menampilkan wajah kesalnya pada changmin yang duduk di kursi sampingnya. Membuka kacamata baca yang sebelumnya melekat pada kedua matanya.

"Aku hanya menolongnya, tidak lebih changmin-ah"

"Tapi hyung, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menolong orang sampai segitunya" Changmin menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinar. Berarti ini kemajuan pesat antara hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Meskipun Jaejoong tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam dengan Yunho, tapi dengan tahu keadaan Jaejoong, Changmin pasti tau siapa yang akan menolong Jae hyung-nya kalau bukan orang yang dihadapannya sekarang

"Aku juga pernah menolongmu saat kau terluka"

"Kau benar hyung, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu menolong orang yan tidak kau sukai"

"Aku tidak menyukainya tapi aku membencinya"

Changmin menggelengkan pelan kepalanya "Aku tahu alasanmu membenci Jae hyung, tapi itu hal yang salah hyung"

Mata musang milik Yunho yang sebelumnya hanya menatap changmin biasa, kini terlihat sinis dan tidak suka dengan kalimat yang changmin ucapkan barusan "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin ada keributan diantara kita hanya karena namja itu"

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong bukan namja itu, bukan namja yang selalu kau sebut dihadapannya dengan panggilan 'hei' 'kau' atau memanggilnya dengan sebutan warna baju yang tengah digu—"

"Lucu sekali jika kita tengah membicarakan namja itu, kau selalu membelanya"

"Sudah kukatakan hyung, jangan memanggilnya seperti itu"

BRAKKK

Yunho berdiri kasar dari kursi yang di dudukinya tadi, sehingga gesekan kursi dengan lantai menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Changmin tidak memberikan respon kaget atas hal yang baru Yunho lakukan. Ingat, dia sudah lama berteman dengan namja yang sedang marah di hadapannya sekarang

"Terserah apa katamu shim changmin, aku tidak peduli dengan namja sialan itu. Aku tidak peduli"

Changmin tertawa sinis "Namja sialan? Apa kau pernah merasa dirugikan olehnya hyung? Katakan, apa namja yang kau panggil namja sialan itu pernah membuatmu terpuruk? "

Yunho menarik kerah baju changmin, membuat changmin yang terduduk dengan terpaksa mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yunho. Changmin dapat melihat mata Yunho yang menampakan amarah yang sangat dalam "KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBELA DIA ! APA ALASANMU HUH !"

"KARENA DIA MENCINTAIMU HYUNG! SANGAT MENCINTAIMU. AKU INGIN MENYADARKANMU BAHWA ORANG YANG KAU BENCI SANGAT MENCINTAIMU"

Yunho dengan reflex melepaskan genggaman kuatnya pada kerah changmin

"Apa kau tahu hyung? Saat kau memintanya untuk memainkan sebuah instrument lagu dimana waktu itu kau ingin menjadi kekasihku, apa kau tak memperhatikan tangannya yang sudah terluka? Apa kau tak lihat jika dia bermain untukmu dengan tangan berdarah? Apa kau tahu, jika dia membicarakanmu denganku senyumnya selalu mengukir diwajahnya" Changmin menatap lembut Yunho yang membatu mendengar penjelasannya "apa kau tahu tatapan lembutnya saat kau bertindak kasar atau kalimatmu yang menyakiti hatinya hyung? Apa kau tahu apa yang dirasakan olehnya saat melihat kita berciuman waktu itu? Hikss….hikss.."

Changmin menangis.  
Menangis merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit Jaejoong yang selama ini di deritanya sendiri.  
Begitu pilu, begitu sedih, begitu sakit kehidupan Jaejoong.  
Menahan kesakitan ini sendiri tanpa pernah mengeluh betapa perihnya luka di hatinya

"Kau mau mendengar apa yang dikatakannya saat itu?"

Yunho terdiam. Biarkan kali ini dia mendengar kepedihan hati Jaejoong lewat penuturan Changmin. Meskipun bukan Jaejoong yang mengatakan langsung, tapi jujur, hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"_Kau tidak perlu minta maaf changmin-ah, Dia berhak mencintaimu bukan aku_" Changmin melembutkan suaranya percis saat bagaimana Jaejoong mengatakan pada dirinya. Lelehan airmatanya semakin membanjiri pipinya. Menangis dalam diam untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi "_Rasa cinta itu memang tidak bisa dicegah, bagaimana pun caranya untuk menghapus rasa itu jika sudah sangat mencintainya, kau tidak bisa menghapusnya_" Lagi-lagi changmin menirukan kalimat yang Jaejoong pernah katakan padanya

"Dia sangat mencintaimu hyung, sangat. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar" Kedua tangan changmin memukul kecil dada Yunho. Emosi. Sungguh dirinya emosi pada Yunho. Ego Yunho memang sangat tinggi, meski changmin sudah berusaha semaksimal untuk menyadarkan akan perasaan Jaejoong, jika ego tersebut tidak hilang, dirinya seperti sebuah jarum kecil disebuah jerami. Tidak terlihat dan tidak dipedulikan

Yunho menghentikan tangan changmin yang memukulnya dan menggenggamnya "Dengarkan aku changmin-ah, aku tidak tahu jika dia mencintaiku. Perasaanku, hanya aku yang tahu, jadi rasa benci atau cinta yang akan lebih unggul dihatiku aku akan mengikutinya. Tapi maaf, untuk sekarang rasa benci itu lebih banyak"

Genggaman tangan tersebut terlepas, Yunho meninggalkan changmin yang masih terdiam. Lebih baik jujur pada perasaan bencinya yang lebih dominan dibandingkan rasa cinta. Tapi perasaan benci ini aneh, kenapa dadanya seperti terluka saat mendengarkan changmin yang mengatakan besarnya rasa cinta Jaejoong untuknya.

"Hyung"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik menghadap orang yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng itu

"Aku berbohong. Orang yang membawamu ke motel itu bukan aku tapi Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong"

.

-YUNJAEYUNJAEYUNJAE-

.

Cat minyak berwarna cokelat yang telah menghilangkan warna dasar putih dari kanvas itu mulai merata dan kering. Warna coklat yang menjadi warna rambut dari lukisan orang yang tengah tersenyum manis yang menghadap kearah samping. Sesuai keinginannya, lukisan ini telah jadi tepat dengan waktunya.

Jaejoong merenggangkan tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan sangat pegal, tapi karena hadiah ini untuk orang yang sepsial tidak ada guratan lelah pada wajahnya. Jam dinding yang tidak bosan-bosannya berbunyi sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Dari pagi sampai tengah malam sekarang, Jaejoong hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyelesaikan hadiah yang akan diberikannya untuk Yunho. Kertas kado berwarna putih yang sudah disiapkan kini mulai melapisi lukisan tersebut. Dengan pelan Jaejoong membungkusnya dan memberikan sebuah pita merah kecil pada ujungnya saat lukisan tersebut sudah terbungkus semuanya dan tidak lupa sebuah kartu ucapan kecil.

"Selesaiiii"

PRANGGG

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suara itu, suara itu pasti berasal dari rumah Yunho. Kakinya melangkah keluar kamar dan membuka pintu yang menyambungkannya pada balkon atas. Jaejoong sedikit mengintip, ia tidak mungkin ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga Yunho.

BRAAKKK

Mendengar suara gerbang rumah Yunho yang tertutup kasar, membuat Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Ah, ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang tengah berulang tahun sekarang. Jaejoong tersenyum dan kembali ke kamar mengambil kertas putih yang membungkusi hadiahnya dan berlari keluar mencari Yunho yang entah pergi kearah mana

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus pelan pada tubuh Jaejoong. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa memakai Jaket dan membiarkan dinginnya udara membekukan tubuhnya untuk sementara. Langkah demi langkah terus dilakukannya untuk menemukan orang yang tengah dicarinya dan

gotcha…

Dia menemukannya. Jaejoong menemukan Yunho yang terduduk dalam kesendiriannya. Merasa ada langkah yang mendekat padanya, Yunho yang sebelumnya menundukan wajahnya kini mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menghampirinya

Matanya melihat siapa orang itu. Tapi yang ditatapnya bukan wajahnya tapi

Senyum itu.

Senyum tulus yang selalu diberikan untuknya. Tapi sekalipun ia tidak pernah membalas senyum namja yang berwajah cantik ini.

"Hentikan langkahmu dan pergi dari sini" Seruan tegas Yunho membuat Jaejoong menuruti perkataan Yunho

"A-aku hanya ingin memberikan ini"

Jaejoong dengan ragu menyodorkan hadiahnya kehadapan Yunho. Yunho memandangnya sinis dan mengangkat sebelah bibirnya. Tertawa meremehkan. Sebenarnya apa yang bocah tengik ini lakukan sekarang? Itulah pikiran Yunho

"Saengil Chukka Hamnida Yunho"

DUGHH

Hadiah itu dengan mulus terlepas dari tangan Jaejoong saat Yunho dengan kasar melemparnya. Kertas kado yang putih awalnya kini mulai kotor karena tanah yang menempel padanya, terlihat robekan karena batu-batu yang ditimpanya tadi. Tidak hanya itu, karena lemparan kasar Yunho, lukisannya sedikit berantakan karena air yang menggenang disela-sela batu mengenai lukisan yang telah Jaejoong buat

"Aku tidak butuh kado darimu bodoh!"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan menunduk. Ternyata Yunho dingin masih tetap ada, dia ingin respon yang diberikan sehangat hatinya saat ia menolong Jaejoong. Tapi semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Jaejoong impikan sebelumnya.

Yunho mencuri pandang melihat ekspressi Jaejoong atas ulahnya barusan. Yunho yang masih dengan wajah kakunya dan dadanya yang naik turun karena emosinya yang tadi sempat memuncak

**"apa kau tahu tatapan lembutnya saat kau bertindak kasar atau kalimatmu yang menyakiti hatinya hyung?"**

  
'Kenapa kau tersenyum bodoh ! Jelas-jelas aku telah menyakitimu'

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan Yun?"

Kini mata mereka bertemu. Kebencian dan kesedihan menjadi satu saat mata mereka saling menatap. Mata Jaejoong sedikit memerah menahan genangan air mata yang ingin turun. Yunho tau jika Jaejoong ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak peduli. Kini egonya lebih tinggi

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kuinginkan?"

"…"

"Aku ingin kau jangan menganggu hidupku lagi. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah melihatku"

Tes

Tes

Air mata itu mengalir selembut suara Yunho barusan tetapi makna kata itu sangat menyakitkan dan menusuk hatinya saat kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir namja yang dicintainya. Jaejoong menghapus air matanya kasar dan mengangguk lemah.

"Baik, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menyanggupinya"

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau memberi alasan kenapa kau membenciku?"

Yunho terdiam. Ini adalah alasan sesungguhnya kenapa ia memebenci Jaejoong. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat memberikan alasan yang logis.

"Aku membencimu karena wajahmu mirip dengan mantan kekasihku. Karam. Aku sangat membencinya. Ketika mataku melihatmu, rasa benci yang kumiliki pada karam muncul terhadapmu. Tapi ketika aku lupa tentang dirinya, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai dirimu tak sedikit pun rasa benci muncul. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang"

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Memori tentang dirinya dengan karam mulai kembali ke dalam ingatannya. Setiap candaan, tawaan, tangisan bahagia, kini berputar seperti sebuah film yang tidak bosan-bosannya untuk diputar. Tapi penghianatan yang terukir dalam hubungan itu membuat semua terhenti dengan tiba-tiba

"Aku adalah aku, dia adalah dia. Aku dan dia berbeda. Tapi jika kau menginginkan aku untuk hilang dari hidupmu, tidak masalah. Asalkan kau bahagia, aku akan melakukannya"

"Cukup. Bawalah hadiahmu dan pergi dari hadapanku"

Jaejoong mengambil hadiahnya yang sudah rusak. Tapi jika ditambah warna mungkin akan kembali bagus lagi meski tidak sebagus sebelumnya. Suatu saat, hadiah ini pasti akan diterima Yunho. Ya, Jaejoong harus yakin, yunho pasti akan menerimanya.

Tubuh yang sebelumnya dingin terkena angin malam, kini sudah mati rasa. Tak ada rasa dingin, hangat atau apapun. Yang ditau kini hanya rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya hatinya. Hati yang sudah lemah dan akan mati

Jaejoong berjalan pelan, membiarkan Yunho yang masih ingin dnegan kesendiriannya. Tangan kirinya yang memeluk erat lukisannya dan tangan kanannya yang mulai menahan isakan dari bibirnya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok saat jaraknya dengan Yunho sudah lumayan jauh. Memukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Hikss….appo…."

"appo…"

"hiksss"

.

.

Dilain sisi, Yunho mengambil kartu kecil yang jatuh tepat di samping sepatunya. Sepertinya kartu ucapan yang berasal dari hadiah Jaejoong dan terjatuh saat tangannya melempar hadiah itu. Perlahan diambilnya kartu tersebut dan dibukanya

Saengil Chukka Hamnida Yunho ^^  
semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu  
Selain hadiah untuk hari ulang tahunmu, lukisan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena telah menolongku.  
Diusiamu yang baru, aku akan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar hidupmu lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Dan ingat, jangan lupa untuk tersenyum Angkat kedua bibirmu keatas dan tersenyumlah kepada orang-orang disekitarmu. Ketika kau tersenyum wajahmu akan lebih tampan hihihiihihi seperti lukisan yang kubuat ini. Dilihat ya ^^  
-KIM JAEJOONG-

Tanpa disadarinya, Yunho tersenyum membaca kartu ucapan tersebut. Setelah membacanya, ia menutupnya pelan, seakan itu adalah kertas yang dapat pecah atau mudah rusak.

"Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Terkadang hatiku senang bersamanya , terkadang jantungku berdetak cepat saat dekat dengannya dan terkadang juga rasa benci itu membuatku meluapkan emosi padanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Berikan jawaban yang pantas atas perasaanku. Apakah orang itu memang takdir untuk bersamaku? Jika iya, sadarkan aku atas besar rasa cintanya"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hallo^^  
Saya balik lagi dengan chapter selanjutnya hehehe  
Karena banyak yang ingin ff ini lanjut, akhirnya saya kabulkan xoxoxoxo

Oh ya, saya mau cerita-cerita dikit ini  
Jujur ya, ini fanfic sebenernya terinspirasi dari kisah nyata saya :')  
Tapi dalam fanfic ini tidak semuanya kisah nyata, ada juga khayalan-khayalan.  
Kalo di fanfic ini saya as Jaejoong, DIA as Yunho dan sahabat saya as changmin

Jaejoong tetangga baru langsung temenan sama changmin, Jaejoong yang love at the first sight sama yunho, Yunho yang galak sama jae, Yunho yang suka sama changmin, Changmin yang memang gak suka sama Yunho karena dia memang udah sama orang lain, Yunho yang jarang senyum, Yunho yang memang gak pernah manggil nama Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang sering nangis gra-gra yunho :') itu part kisah nyata saya. Sebenernya masih ada lagi.

hmmm…  
Kalo dikisah nyata saya, saya suka sama dia sudah dri tahun 2005-sekarang :') tapi sekalipun dia gak pernah manggil saya. Dia galak + jutek tapi kalo deket sama dia, dia itu baikkkkk bgttt. Dia sebenernya tau, saya suka sama dia, tapi entah karena apa dia makin gak suka sama saya waktu dia tau saya suka sama dia :') Akhirnya saya biarin ajalah. i want to forget all about him but I can't. It's hard for me ^^ Susah ye kagak bisa move on move on XD  
Saya doakan semoga readers semua kisahnya pada indah-indah ya, jgn kayak author nyesek bener. Hahahahhaha

AH THANKS FOR READS DAN REVIEWS YA ^^  
saya baca kok reviews kalian semua, jangan khawatir  
Maybe, next or 2 chapters lagi ada orang baru ini yang datang di fanfic ini lol  
Jika saya lama updates, saya minta maaf ya karena minggu ini saya sudah mulai prakerin sampai akhir juli  
Oke.  
MAAF JIKA BANYAK TYPOSSSS BERTEBARAN *BOWWWW*  
Keep read this fanfic and see you in next chapter  
byee~^^


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SORRY TO LOVE YOU**

CAST :  
JUNG YUNHO  
KIM JAEJOONG  
SHIM CHANGMIN

Other Cast :  
CHO KYUHYUN

RATED : T

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Angst , Romance

**BOLD WORDS =FLASHBACK**

CHAPTER 8

.

.

.

"Mama"

Kedua tangan berkulit putih itu melingkar disekitar daerah pinggang Nyonya Kim. Memberikan kecupan selamat pagi disalah satu pipi orang yang telah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan. Nyonya Kim mengusap halus rambut anaknya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum memperhatikan sang mama yang kini tengah sibuk menyirami tanaman-tanaman bunga yang menjadi penghias halaman dirumahnya.

"Jae lepaskan dulu pelukannya, mama tidak bisa bergerak"

"Tidak mau" Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Nyonya Kim

"Lepaskan atau kau juga ingin ikut mandi bersama tanaman ini, hmm?"

Dengan seketika Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya yang disusul dengan tawa kecil sang mama. Dirinya sudah mandi dan sudah tampan, tidak mungkin ia harus mandi untuk kedua kalinya dipagi ini. Jika harus mandi lagi mungkin murid-muridnya akan ribut saat dirinya telat karena ulah mamanya sendiri. Nyonya Kim sedikit melirik anaknya yang sudah berpenampilan rapi dan sebuah tas hitamnya yang selalu dibawa jika Jaejoong harus pergi pagi-pagi seperti sekarang. Selama ini Nyonya Kim tidak pernah menanyakan kemana Jaejoong pergi, Jaejoong sudah dewasa dan dirinya pun pasti tahu jika Jaejoong tidak akan bermacam-macam diluar sana dengan hal-hal yang negative.

"Apa didalam tas itu? Kenapa kau selalu membawanya?"

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Nyonya Kim. Tidak mungkin ia harus menjawab –aku-harus-mengajar-sebagai-guru-biola- itu sama saja membuat suatu masalah besar antara Nyonya Kim dan Jaejoong.

"Ah mama menanyakan ini?" Jaejoong meraba tas hitamnya yang sedikit berukuran besar "Ini hanya berisi alat-alat lukisku dan yah, sebuah buku bacaan saja"

Nyonya Kim mengangguk, maksud mengerti dengan penjelasan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bernafas lega, actingnya kali ini dapat dipercaya. Sebenarnya, dirinya sudah lelah untuk berbohong terus kepada Nyonya Kim tapi jika berkata jujur apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan diluar sana, surat pengunduran diri akan segera dibuatnya atas perintah dari sang mama. Bermain alat gesek yang bernama biola itu sudah menjadi hobinya sejak kecil dan bakat yang memang sudah dituruni oleh sang papa memang sudah mengalir dalam diri Jaejoong. Like Father Like Son.

"Baiklah, Jae pergi dulu oke. Sampai jumpa nanti siang mama"

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Nyonya Kim, sebuah kecupan singkat –lagi- tercetak dipipi Nyonya Kim

"Hati-hati"

Kim Seunhwa. Nama asli dari Nyonya Kim. Yeoja yang sudah berumur mendekati kepala lima itu menatap sedih melihat anaknya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari arah pandangnya. Insting seorang Ibu dengan anak memang tidak jauh. Nyonya Kim tahu jika anakanya yang bermarga sama dengan dirinya itu tengah berbohong

Jaejoong memelankan langkah kakinya, dimana kini ia berada di depan sebuah tempat saat Yunho membuang hadiah yang diberikan darinya. Kakinya berdiri tepat saat dimana peristiwa yang sudah seminggu berlalu itu. Kata yang tidak pernah di duganya dengan mudahnya keluar saja dari mulut Jung Yunho, Kata yang terucap dengan suara pelan tetapi sangat menyayat hatinya.

"**Aku ingin kau jangan menganggu hidupku lagi. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah melihatku"  
**

Sudah, Jaejoong sudah melakukan apa yang Yunho inginkan. Sehari setelahnya, saat Jaejoong bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan Yunho, senyuman itu, sapaan ramahnya tak terucap oleh bibirnya, lirikan mata yang sempat bertemu dengan cepat Jaejoong alihkan, Hanya wajah yang mungkin sedikit dingin diperlihatkan Jaejoong untuk Yunho.  
Bukankah ini yang diinginkan?  
Bukankah dengan cara seperti ini yang dapat membuat hati Yunho senang?  
**  
**  
"Apa yang kulakukan? Ini hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja" Gumam Jaejoong lirih.

.

.

.

"Saenim, sebelum kita pulang, aku ingin sekali lagi kau memainkan lagu tadi untuk kita"

"Benar saenim. Lagu tadi sangat indah"

"Lagi saenim, lagi"  
**  
**  
"Aku tidak mau pulang jika saenim tidak mau memainkannya"

Kelas yang seharusnya sudah selesai untuk diajar sekarang tengah ribut dengan suara murid-murid yang menginginkan guru pengajarnya untuk bermain sekali lagu indah yang sudah selesai dimainkannya. Guru muda dengan senyum menawannya itu hanya terkikik melihat murid-muridnya berdemo untuk mengulangi instrument lagu tadi

"Baiklah baiklah, saenim akan memainkannya untuk kalian. Tapi ingat, setelah selesai kalian janji harus pulang, oke"

Murid-murid mengangguk setuju. Bukan maksud guru muda yang kita tahu bernama panggilan Jaejoong itu untuk mengusir anak didiknya dari kelasnya, hanya saja sudah banyak orang tua yang menunggu untuk menjemput anak mereka masing-masing.

Keadaan sudah mulai tenang, Jaejoong mulai lagi memainkan lagu yang sempat dimainkan sebelumnya. Not-not balok yang sudah menjadi nada itu kembali menghiasi kelas yang didengarkan dengan senyuman bahagia oleh para murid yang rata-rata masih berusia lima sampai dengan sepuluh tahun.

Tanpa terasa gesekan terakhir sudah mengalun dengan halus. Tepuk tangan dari anak-anak imut itu menjadi bayaran atas keindahan permainan lagu yang dibawakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong membungkuk hormat seakan ia kini tengah bermain diatas panggung. Sesuai dengan janji sebelumnya, satu persatu murid-murid itu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih memperhatikan mereka keluar dari kelas

"Hati-hati. Semoga kalian selamat sampai rumah"

Jaejoong mengalunkan tangannya diudara untuk membuat perpisahan kecil bersama murid-muridnya bukan perpisahan untuk selamanya tapi hanya sekedar berpisah untuk mengatakan –sampai jumpa- bibir cherrynya melengkung keatas, tersenyum melihat semua muridnya sudah kembali ketangan orang tua masing-masing.

Semua telah kembali seperti semula  
Tak ada ocehan, candaan, maupun obrolan

Hanya

Kosong.  
Sunyi tanpa ada suara apapun.

memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Seakan saat nafas itu terhembus, lelah hidupnya dapat berkurang. Rasa hati sedikit tenang walaupun tidak setenang dikala kebahagian hidup lebih dominan.

"Jae"

Biola yang harusnya terletak di tempatnya tapi kini terhenti ditengah udara. Tubuhnya seakan membatu mendengar panggilan lirih yang memanggil namanya. Jaejoong masih berdiam di tempat, tak bergerak sedikit pun atau membalas panggilan untuk dirinya. Takut. Itulah alasannya kenapa gerak reflex seperti ini menimpa tubuhnya

"Kau berbohong jae, ini bukan tempat untuk melukis ataupun tempat membaca. Tapi ini sekolah music dan kau sebagai guru biola?" Perasaan Nyonya Kim sangat kecewa. Kecewa karena anak satu-satunya tega membohongi dirinya. Bagaimana ia tahu kalau Jaejoong bekerja disini? Salahkan saja rasa curiga yang meliputinya. Mengikuti Jaejoong mungkin cara satu-satunya yang akan menjawab rasa curiga itu dan benar saja, semua itu terjawab sudah

"Ma, dengarkan dulu penjelasan Jaejoong. Mama tau bukan jika Jae sangat suka bermain biola? Dan Jae yakin pasti papa diatas sana tidak akan kecewa dengan keputusan ini"

"Tapi mama tetap tidak setuju. Apa kau lupa, karena hanya menyelamatkan sebuah biola kesayangannya, papamu ditabrak lalu pergi meninggalkan kita?"

"Ma tolong jangan ungkit masalah itu" Jaejoong menyiratkan wajah tak suka saat mengingat kejadian yang sudah berapa tahun silam itu terjadi. Merenggut orang yang Nyonya Kim dan ia sangat sayangi. Tidak ada yang salahm semua itu terjadi karena takdir. Takdir yang berbicara

"Mama ingin kau berhenti dan jangan pernah mengajar disekolah ini" Nyonya Kim sedikit menggertakan nada suaranya pada anaknya

"Ma, kumohon tolong izinkan aku un—" Belum saja apa yang ingin dikatakan Jaejoong tersampaikan, Nyonya Kim sudah meninggalkan kelas itu dengan cepat dan tergesa. Tak mau ketinggalan, Jaejoong mengambil tas hitamnya dan berlari pergi menyusul sang mama yang sudah lumayan jauh dari jaraknya

"Ma, tolong izinkan jae tetap menjadi guru biola. Ma"

Tak ada respon yang dilontarkan Nyonya Kim. Hanya langkah kaki cepat mereka berdua yang menjadi suara di lorong sekolah music itu

"tolong izinkan aku"

Terus membujuk sang mama agar dirinya diberi izin untuk tetap menjadi guru biola.

" Jika itu yang kau inginkan, terserah. Kau melakukannya sama saja membuat mama kecewa"

"Aku tidak akan seperti papa. Takdirku dengan papa berbeda ma. BERBEDA!"

Nyonya Kim menghentikan langkahnya dan…

"KENAPA KAU MENJADI PEMBANTAH SEPERTI INI"

Pintu keluar dari sekolah music ini sangat sepi maka dari itu Nyonya Kim berani membentak anaknya. Lalu-lalang suara kendaraan sedikit menutupi suara Nyonya Kim tapi tidak untuk Kim Jaejoong. Bentakan tadi sangat jelas untuk didengar oleh telinganya.

"Ma-maaf ma, bukan maksudku—"

Lagi-lagi seperti hal sebelumnya. Suara high heels Nyonya Kim terdengar, menandakan bahwa apa yang ingin dikatakan Jaejoong seperti angin lalu

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Menatap jalan yang menjadi alasnya untuk berjalan. Jika ini yang diinginkan sang mama, baiklah ia akan melakukannya walaupun dengan berat hati karena ini mungkin merupakan salah satu impiannya untuk bisa menjadi seorang vionist yang terkenal dan bisa membanggakan Tn Kim diatas sana yang mungkin sedang menyaksikan pertengkarannya dengan Nyonya Kim .

Jaejoong berjalan untuk menyusul tapi jantungnya mendadak berhenti melihat apa yang tengah disaksikannya

TIIIINNNNNNN

BRUGHHH

"MAAAAMAAAA"

.

YUNJAEYUNJAE

.

Tubuh ringkih itu membungkuk pada gundukan tanah cokelat yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan wanita yang sudah sejak kecil menjaganya hingga besar seperti sekarang. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan Jalan Tuhan. Tidak tahu kearah mana kita akan dituju, yang kita tahu hanya berjalan dan mengikutinya.

Pecahnya pembuluh darah di otak.  
Benturan yang sangat keras membuat Nyonya Kim harus menyudahi perjalanan hidupnya di dunia. Kembali ke rumah Tuhan dan bertemu dengan Sang suami yang sudah lebih dulu menanti ditempat indah itu. Meninggalkan seorang anak yang harus tegar menghadapi hidupnya seorang diri. Ia lelaki, Jaejoong pasti kuat untuk menjalani ini semua

Ucapan bela sungkawa satu per satu datang menghampiri Jaejoong. Tidak ada tangis, tidak ada setetes air mata yang mengalir pada Jaejoong. Sebelum semua terjadi, Nyonya Kim sempat mengatakan jika jangan menangis saat dirinya pergi meninggalkan dunia. Nyonya Kim tidak mau diatas sana menjadi sedih hanya karena Jaejoong menangisi dirinya. Jaejoong harus menjadi lelaki yang kuat.

Senyum tipisnya menjadi balasan kepada orang-orang yang berpamitan yang sudah ikut mengantar sang mama ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir

"Jaejoong hyung"

Changmin memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong yang terasa sangat lemah itu. Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan membalas pelukan changmin. Menatap lurus pada awan yang sudah mulai menghitam dan sepertinya akan menangis sama seperti hatinya

"kau orang yang kuat hyung. Tapi kumohon jangan simpan rasa pedihmu itu seorang diri"

Bibir cherry yang biasa menghiasi bibirnya kini entah hilang kemana. Hanya warna pucat yang kini menemani senyuman tipisnya untuk changmin.

"Pulanglah, jangan khawatirkan hyung" Jaejoong mengalihkan arah matanya pada Kyuhyun yang juga menatap sedih padanya "Kyu, ajak changmin pulang ya. Sebentar lagi akan hujan jangan sampai kau membuat dongsaengku ini menjadi sakit" Jaejoong mencubit pelan hidung changmin dan tetap dengan senyumannya.

Rasa dingin menjalar dikulit changmin saat tangan Jaejoong menyentuh kulit hidungnya. Changmin menyingkirkan tangan itu halus dan menatap serius bola mata orang yang di depannya "Buka topengmu hyung, jangan seperti ini tolong"

"Nan gwenchanayo changmin-ah. Ayo pulanglah, jika ada apa-apa hyung akan menelponmu"

"Kau berjanji hyung?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Ingat, jika sudah sampai di rumah kau harus menelfon ku. Arraseo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban kata 'iya' dari perkataan changmin tadi. Kini giliran Kyuhyun memeluk Jaejoong sama seperti orang-orang tadi dan mengucapkan ungkapan bela sungkawa sebesar-besarnya pada Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih kyu"

"Sama-sama hyung. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan changmin dan mensejajarkan dengan tubuhnya. Sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong, changmin terus memberika kalimat-kalimat penyemangat untuk hyungnya ini. 'terima kasih' itulah jawaban yang hanya bisa Jaejoong sampaikan. Matanya melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan kearah pintu gerbang dari tempat yang sangat kelam akan keramaian ini.

Berpindah pada objek yang telah menghilang dari pengelihatannya, Jaejoong sedikit menatap sinis pada objek hidup yang hanya tersisa didepannya kini. Objek ini hidup dan bernafas, memilik mata musang yang entah apa maksud padangannya pada mata Jaejoong. Payung hitam yang tengah dibawa oleh namja yang bernama JUNG YUNHO ini mulai dibukanya saat tetesan-tetesan kecil –gerimis air- membasahi seluruh permukaan tanah.

Sejak tadi Yunho hanya berdiri pada tempatnya dan bibr tebalnya sama sekali belum mengucapkan ucapan bela sungkawa pada Jaejoong. Berdiam diri dan menatap Jaejoong merupakan kegiatan yang daritadi dilakukannya.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong membungkukan tubuhnya sedalam-dalamnya sebelum meninggalkan rumah baru untuk Nyonya Kim.

"Mama, aku pergi dulu. Semoga kau tenang disana bersama papa dan Tuhan" Ucapnya halus dan pelan

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan tersenyum pada makam Nyonya Kim seakan Nyonya Kim dapat melihat senyuman Jaejoong sebelum kembali kerumah.

Tanah yang sudah sedikit basah dan lembek membuat jejak kaki pada langkah Jaejoong terbentuk saat akan meninggalkan makam sang mama. Jaejoong tidak menggubris sama sekali orang yang tengah menatapnya saat dirinya melawati Yunho tanpa menoleh ataupun memberikan senyum khasnya pada Yunho. Ia menganggap Yunho hanyalah sebagai angin lalu yang tidak perlu disapa atau apapun yang dapat diungkapkannya. Bukankah dia sudah bahagia dengan Jaejoong yang seperti ini?

Sepertinya bumi sudah mulai menangis dengan air mata yang terlalu banyak. Membuat pakaian yang digunakan Jaejoong sudah basah sepenuhnya. Duka yang terlalu dalam tidak terlalu menyadarkan Jaejoong apa yang terjadi saat ini. Berbeda dengan namja dengan payung hitamnya yang mengikuti langkah Jaejoong dari belakang. Jika boleh jujur, Yunho khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Untuk pertama kalinya, ini bukanlah Jaejoong yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Tunggu, hey tunggu"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu menyuruhnya untuk berdiam ditempat yang sekarang ia pijak. Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok Yunho yang tengah memandangnya dengan payung hitam yang melindungi tubuhnya.

"Apa?"

Suara hujan yang terlalu keras membuat suara Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat lirih tidak terdengar oleh pendengaran Yunho. Tapi Yunho tau apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong melalui gerak mimik mulutnya

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Lihat tubuhmu sudah sangat basah"

Yunho sedikit berteriak agar di dengar oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong berbalik arah dan mulai berjalan kembali yang ditemani oleh rintikan rintikan air yang tengah membasahi bumi, tidak dipedulikannya yunho yang menghawatirkannya sekarang. Apa? Menghawatirkan? Tidak mungkin, bisa saja dia kasihan kepada jaejoong, hanya kasihan.

GREP

Jaejoong terdiam ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan memeluk pinganggnya erat. Sangat erat seakan ia akan pergi jauh dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong, Ia hanya menatap lurus pada pepohonan yang kini tengah basah sama seperti dirinya dan orang yang memeluknya kini.

"Tidak usah sok tegar ! Jika kau ingin menangis , menangislah"  
"Lepaskan aku"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Jangan seperti ini, kau sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkan"

"Lepaskan aku Jung Yonho, tolong!" Kali ini Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan sedikit tegas. Tapi nada tegas sebagai tanda perintah agar Yunho mau melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong malah membuat kedua tangan Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK"

Jaejoong memberontak dalam pelukan itu. Tangannya yang tidak terkunci oleh pelukan Yunho digunakan sebagai kunci untuk membebaskan tubuhnya. Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangan Yunho yang berada dipinggangnya tapi pelukan itu kini semakin erat dan erat. Terkadang tangan Yunho tercakar saat Jaejoong mencengkram erat tangan itu. Fisik Yunho yang sedang baik membuat Jaejoong dengan kondisi buruk harus mengakui besarnya tenaga namja bermata musang ini.

"lepaskan aku" Tangannya terjatuh bebas, dia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan ini "Kumohon" lirihnya

"Kumohon…hiks… yunho..hiks…"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jaejoong untuk tidak menangis. Dalam pelukan seorang Yunho tangisnya pecah yang disaksikan oleh awan hitam yang masih setia menjatuhkan ribuan air ke bumi. Tangannya yang dingin itu menutup kedua wajahnya yang sudah pucat. Tak diizinkan siapapun melihatnya untuk menangis

Suara tangis yang didengar, Punggung tubuh yang bergetar membuat hati Yunho semakin iba pada Jaejoong. Perlahan dibalikan tubuh yang tengah dipeluknya menghadap kearahnya. Matanya menatap sendu pada wajah Jaejoong yang masih ditutupi oleh tangan Jaejoong. Tangannya mengelus surai rambut namja yang tengah menangis ini, mendorong pelan kepala Jaejoong dan menempatkan pada dada bidangnya. Tak ada penolakan dari jaejoong, suara tangisnya semakin keras seakan-akan mengalahkan suara hujan saat ini

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu puas"

"Hikss.. semua sudah pergi.. kenapa Tuhan tega padaku Yun, WAE?" Jaejoong memukul dada bidang yunho. Melampiaskannya sebagai emosi yang sudah memuncak.

Yunho membiarkannya dan tetap mengelus pelan rambut basah Jaejoong.

"aku memang namja sial hikss kau benar, aku memang namja sial hikss hikss"

Kalimat itu seperti belati yang tiba-tiba menancap pada dada Yunho. Dia yang mengatakan kalimat itu pada namja ini, tapi kenapa saat mendengar ucapannya untuk Jaejoong dadanya sangat sakit? Sakit sekali

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yunho dan membisikan sebuah kata yang mungkin masih kurang untuk membayar kesakitan hati Jaejoong "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku"

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang dilakukannya pada Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya ini sudah terlambat, hati dengan seribu senyuman itu sudah terlanjur sakit. Dan satu demi satu senyuman itu lenyap dengan tangisan hanya karena dirinya, dirinya yang bodoh.

"Hikss…hiksss"

Jaejoong mencengkram erat baju Yunho yang sudah basah. Tangannya tergepal erat menahan rasa sakit dan emosi entah karena duka atau perasaannya sendiri.

Udara yang semakin dingin membuat kondisi Jaejoong semakin memburuk. Perlahan suara tangisnya yang keras menjadi pelan dan hilang. Tubuh lemahnya mendadak limbung dan merosot kebawah saat tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi

Yunho terkejut menatap tubuh Jaejoong yang mendadak terjatuh kebawah. Yunho memangku wajah Jaejoong diatas pahanya, dan memukul pelan pipi namja itu untuk tetap menyadarkan kesadarannya

"Hey,sadarlah. apa yang sakit"

Yunho semakin kalut melihat cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari lubang hidung Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong yang pucat semakin pucat saat darah itu semakin banyak mengalir. Dengan cepat Yunho merobek bajunya setengah dan menutup lubang hidung Jaejoong yang terus mengalirkan darah

Kondisi kesadaran Jaejoong yang sudah diambang batas membuatnya setengah sadar, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia ingin mengucapka suatu kalimat pada Yunho

"Yun?"

"Jangan bicara dulu, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit. Bertahanlah"

Kedua tangan Yunho segera menyambar tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah lemah. Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho. Sungguh, tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Terlalu lelah dan sangat lelah.

"Yunho" Suara serak Jaejoong yang sudah lemah mencoba memanggil Yunho yang sedikit berlari kecil untuk menolongnya, membawa kerumah sakit

Yunho melirik khawatir Jaejoong "Apa? Apa ada yang sakit lagi pada tubuhmu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum melihat tingkah khawatir Yunho. Melihat Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum ditengah kondisinya yang tidak baik, Yunho mencoba membalas senyuman itu.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengizinkan aku untuk bersandar padamu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, mata Jaejoong tertutup karena kesadarannya yang sudah hilang –pingsan- Yunho mengangguk pada Jaejoong yang mungkin tengah memasuki alam mimpi. Ia mengerti apa maksud Jaejoong yang mengatakan 'bersandar'. Bersandar dalam maksud artian yang sudah mau menemani Jaejoong menangis dalam duka.

"Inikah hatimu yang asli? Sangat lemah hmm? Tidak seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu seperti es yang bisa membahayakan hatimu. Maafkan aku"

.

.

.

To be continue

Selesai chapter 8 :D  
Semoga puas ya dengan chapter ini ^^

Oiya, saya minta maaf ya karena tidak bisa cepat nge-post ff ini. Saya masih sibuk dengan PKL -_-  
Jadi mohon maaf kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan

Author abal-abalan ini mau nanya dong, boleh kan?  
Readers, kalau baca fanfic ini FEELNYA KERASA GAK SIH? ._.  
Jawabannya saya tunggu di kotak review ya lol  
Kritik + saran saya juga tunggu lo ^^

THANKS FOR READS AND REVIEWS GUYSSSS  
SORRY IF THERE ANY TYPOOSSSSSSS

SO , KEEP READ THIS FANFIC AND SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SORRY TO LOVE YOU**

CAST :  
JUNG YUNHO  
KIM JAEJOONG  
SHIM CHANGMIN

Other Cast :  
CHO KYUHYUN

RATED : T

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Angst , Romance

CHAPTER 9

**bold words = flashback **

.

.

.

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu

Apa kau pernah merasakan?

Merasakan yang namanya CINTA

Kurasa semua orang pasti pernah merasakannya

Tapi

Apa kau tahu arti cinta yang sesungguhnya?

Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang tidak seorang pun bisa mengetahuinya

Kapan cinta itu datang

Bahkan, sang pemilik perasaan sekalipun

CINTA mampu mengubah duri menjadi mawar

mengubah cuka menjadi anggur

mengubah sedih menjadi riang

mengubah tangisan menjadi tawaan

Tapi jika cinta tidak memihak padamu

Hanya rasa sakit yang akan kau terima

.

YUNJAE

.

"Pasien terlalu lelah dan stress, hingga menyebabkan mimisan seperti tadi"

Dokter yang selalu menggunakan jas putih kebanggaannya, mulai mengambil stetoskop dan memeriksa keadaan pasiennya yang berwajah cantik, meskipun pasien itu berkelamin laki-laki. Orang yang diberitahukan tentang keadaan Jaejoong hanya menggangguk mengerti mendengar perkataan Dokter dihadapannya, ia memperhatikan bagaimana dokter itu menempelkan sebuah alat pada telinganya untuk mendengar detak jantung Jaejoong

"Tapi Tuan tenang saja, saya sudah memberikan obat penambah darah agar zat besi dan asam folat dalam tubuhnya kembali normal"

"Terima kasih dok"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Saya rasa sebentar lagi pasien akan sadar, dia tidak perlu rawat inap karena keadaannya sudah membaik"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih "

Yunho, namja itu membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya pada dokter yang sudah menangani Jaejoong saat hendak meninggalkan kamar rawat Jaejoong. Sedetik setelah kepergian Dokter itu, Yunho kembali menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong meskipun tidak sepucat saat dalam gendongannya. Tapi itu membuat rasa khawatir pada dirinya, entah mengapa hatinya tidak ingin Jaejoong seperti ini lagi.

Dengan perlahan Yunho mulai mengarahkan tangannya pada kepala Jaejoong. Ia ingin mengusapnya, ingin memberikan kehangatan,ketenangan pada Jaejoong, mata musangnya yang menatap dalam-dalam wajah Jaejoong seakan bekata –jangan-takut-kau-tidak-sendiri. Tapi saat tangan itu sudah hampir menyentuh kening Jaejoong, diurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh kening itu. Tangannya terdiam di udara, Yunho menggepalkan tangannya dengan kasar ditariknya kembali tangan itu.

"Aku sudah menyakitimu, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan apa yang sesuai dengan fikiranku"

Senyum paksaan terlihat jelas pada bibir Yunho. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Rasa sakit yang telah diberikannya, sudah menjadi luka untuk hati Jaejoong. Bukan, bukan luka lagi tapi sebuah penyakit, penyakit yang sangat sakit. Mungkin jika Jaejoong melihat Yunho penyakit itu akan kambuh.

"Eeungh"

Lenguhan yang sangat pelan, seakan jika tidak teliti dalam mendengarnya lenguhan itu akan terbawa angin dan tidak terdengar. Mata yang sudah lama terpejam, mulai digerakan keatas oleh Jaejoong. Lampu penerangan kamar yang menjadi pandangan awalnya membuat sedikit kerutan pada kening Jaejoong. Bau obat-obatan yang menusuk indera penciumannya dan ruangan putih membuat Jaejoong tahu dimana dirinya sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah sadar? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Jaejoong baru menyadari jika ia tidak sendiri dikamar ini. Yunho masih menungguinya. Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan Yunho yang memberikan dua pertanyaan langsung kepada dirinya

"A-aku..ingin p-pulang" Ucap lemah Jaejoong

"Dokter sudah mengizinkanmu untuk pulang. Aku juga sudah membayar administrasi dan obat-obatmu. Jika kau ingin pulang, baiklah sekarang kita pulang"

"Ehmm. Terima kasih" Jaejoong bergumam sebagai respon untuk Yunho. Sejujurnya badannya masih terlalu lelah dan lemah tapi ia tetap memaksa untuk pulang. Ia ingin sendiri. Ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menerima duka yang mendadak datang dalam hidupnya

Kedua kakinya sudah menginjak lantai putih sebagai alasnya untuk berjalan, saat akan turun dari tempat tidur rawatnya, Jaejoong sedikit terhuyung kedepan. Melihat itu, Yunho yang hanya satu-satunya orang yang berada ditempat itu segera menangkap tubuh Jaejoong

"Kau yakin ingin pulang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mendorong lemah tubuh Yunho "Aku baik-baik saja"

Jaejoong kembali berjalan dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada tembok rumah sakit itu. Takut saat tiba-tiba terhuyung seperti tadi, ia bisa menahan tubuhnya pada benda yang sangat padat ini. Yunho hanya menghela nafas dan mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong hanya menatap hampa pemandangan jalan yang dilihatnya. Kepala yang masih sedikit terasa pusing itu hanya disandarkan pada jendela kaca mobil milik Yunho. Jika orang melihatnya, pikiran mereka pasti jika orang itu tidak memikirkan apa-apa termasuk orang yang tengah menyetir yang berada disebelah Jaejoong. Tapi salah, Jaejoong terus berfikir. Berfikir bagaimana caranya bangkit sebagai orang yang kuat dan—

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

—dan pergi dari kehidupan orang yang tengah berbicara padanya sekarang, Jung Yunho. Memenuhi keinginan tersebut yang diucapkan dari bibir Yunho sendiri.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Seakan jika terlalu kuat menggeleng rasa pusingnya semakin kalut menyerang kepalanya. Suasana dalam mobil itu kembali hening seperti tadi. Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Walaupun sang pemilik mobil terus focus memperhatikan jalanan di depannya, tapi ia tetap mencuri pandang ke arah Jaejoong yang terus menatap kosong kearah jalan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesu—"

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan" Jaejoong dengan cepat memutuskan pembicaraan tadi

"Kau ingin mengatakan, jika aku tidak usah menganggu hidupmu lagi kan?" Yunho dengan reflek mengalihkan arah pandangnya kearah samping, mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata Jaejoong yang juga sejak kapan menatap Yunho. Mata musang itu hanya menatap Jaejoong beberapa detik dan kembali menatap jalan di depannya

"Mian ne, sikapku tadi itu salah. Harusnya aku tidak menangis dalam pelukanmu yang jelas-jelas kau ingin aku pergi dari hidupmu kan?"

"Aku janji, aku akan jarang muncul dalam kehidupanmu. Mungkin kau akan melihatku dua kali, sekali atau bahkan tidak sama sekali?"

Mendengar itu, emosi Yunho mendadak naik. Entah ucapannya Jaejoong barusan membuat dirinya takut. Takut entah Karena apa. Ia tidak mengerti sekarang, yang ditaunya ia takut ….. takut Jaejoong untuk tidak muncul lagi dalam kehidupannya?

"Diamlah. Kau tidak usah berbicara" Sikap dingin Yunho kembali lagi merasuki dirinya

"Tapi itu kan yang ingin kau katakan?"

CKIITTTT

Yunho membelokan mobilnya ditengah jalan dengan mendadak dan me-remnya dengan tiba-tiba juga. Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit tersentak kedepan kalau tidak selt bet itu mengunci tubuhnya, mungkin kepalanya kini sudah mengalirkan darah. Namja bermarga JUNG itu menatap Jaejoong dengan marah. Kini ia tidak hanya dapat menatap beberapa detik tapi ia bisa melakukannya dengan puas.

"sudah kukatakan untuk diam jadi DIAMLAH ! APA KAU MENGERTI ARTI DIAM HUH?"

Tangan jaejoong meremas selt bet yang melingkat dibadannya . Jaejoong sedikit kaget mendengar teriakan seperti tadi dari Yunho. Nafasnya sedikit tertahan saat mendadak Yunho memukul kemudi mobilnya dengan keras. Yunho marah padanya. Ah, tapi bukankah jika setiap ia bersama Yunho, namja itu tidak pernah untuk tidak marah pada dirinya?

"Aku selalu salah dimatamu yun, kau benar aku harus pergi dari hidupmu" Dengan sangat pelan Jaejoong mengucapkan kata-katanya hingga terbentuk sebuah kalimat yang membuat Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobilnya. Tak ada jawaban saat jaejoong merasa dirinya selalu salah dimata Yunho, jadi bisa diambil kesimpulan jika jawaban itu adalah YA Untuk Jaejoong?

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyakanya untuk menenangkan diri juga pikirkannya. Ia mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan sebelum keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobilnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang seorang diri di dalam.

Kenapa egonya masih muncul dalam dirinya saat ini. EGO yang sangt tinggi membuat semua apa yang ingin dilakukannya harus terhenti ditengah jalan. Jalan yang harusnya tanpa hambatan tapi harus berbelok-belok karena egonya sendiri.

"Bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan padamu" Yunho berbicara pada benda mati yang menerpa keseluruhan tubuhnya. Seakan benda mati itu –angin- dapat menyampaikan kalimatnya pada Jaejoong yang masih berada di dalam

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, untuk melupakan keinginan bodohku itu—"

Namja yang tengah berada didalam mobil itu hanya memandang punggung Yunho yang membelakanginya. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mendengar jika Yunho kini tengah berbicara padanya melalui perantara angin. Tidak mendengar kalimat apa yang diucapkan Yunho diluar sana

"—dan kau tidak salah dimataku tapi aku yang salah memperlakukanmu"

Changmin tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho dan membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Ini sudah malam, tapi Jaejoong tidak menelponnya. Rasa khawatir dan cemas membuat keinginannya untuk mengunjungi rumah Jaejoong. Keningnya berkerut melihat raut wajah Yunho yang baru keluar dari mobil kurang bersahabat. Dialihkannya untuk melihat Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil pada changmin seakan ia mengerti apa yang akan dipertanyakan oleh Changmin

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dugaannya benar. Changmin khawatir dengan dirinya

"Hyung, baik-baik saja" Bohongnya. Jangan lupakan kondisi Jaejoong yang tadi sempat pingsan

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk kedalam hyung. Aku sudah membawakanmu makan malam yang lezat. Kau pasti suka"

Changmin menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam rumah Jaejoong. Sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam rumah, Jaejoong ingin melihat Yunho tapi ternyata orang yang dicarinya itu tidak ada.

.

.

.

21 hari , 3 minggu sudah Jaejoong hanya hidup seorang diri. Meskipun kejadian duka itu sudah berlalu sejak 3 minggu tapi rasa sedih dukanya tetap masih terasa, meskipun tidak sesakit saat pertama kali.

2 hari yang lalu akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi seorang guru biola. Ini keputusan yang sudah dipikirkannya berkali-kali. Dan jawabannya ia memang harus berhenti. Ia tidak ingin membuat sang mama bersedih diatas sana.

Kamar yang gelap, hanya sebuah lampu kecil yang memberikan sedikit penerangan dalam kamar itu. Tubuhnya berbaring diatas kasur yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya untuk menstabilkan rasa capeknya. Memejamkan matanya tetapi tidak masuk kedalam mimpi. Hanya memejamkannya saja.

Diluar sana, langit hitam sedang ditemani oleh rerintikan hujan , bukan bintang lagit yang terang bersama sang bulan. Tapi hari ini hanya air yang bening ditemani dengan kerasnya suara petir yang tiba-tiba datang dengan suara kerasnya. Suara petir yang keras tak mengindahkan dirinya untuk membuka matanya, kedua mata indah itu tetap masih terpejam.

Tapi

Saat didengarnya sebuah bantingan pintu yang keras, matanya terbuka sedikit. Bantingan pintu itu seakan-akan mengalahkan suara petir yang sangat menusuk telinga. Diangkatnya tubuh rapuhnya, dan berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya. Disingkirkan pelan gorden yang menjadi penghalang penglihatannya.

Mata sayunya kini dapat melihat siapa orang yang sebelumnya membanting pintu rumah itu, namja itu duduk meringkuk disudut balkon rumahnya. Jaejoong, hanya memperhatikan Yunho yang sepertinya sedang menangis?

**"Yunho hyung sangat jarang menangis. Terakhir ia menangis karena berpisah dengan karam dan juga orang tuanya. Tapi jika hatinya sudah lelah melihat pertengkaran orang tuanya ia akan menangis. Waktu dulu aku pernah menemukannya menangis, meringkuk disudut balkon rumahnya karena tidak kuat melihat orang tuanya yang selalu seperti itu" **

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho tanpa ekspressi. 504 jam 30240 menit 1814400 detik**. **Itulah waktu dimana ia tidak melihat namja yang sedang menangis itu, Jung Yunho. Waktu tidak terlalu lama, tapi Jaejoong merasa jika ia seperti sudah setahun lebih tidak melihat Yunho.

Yunho mengusap pelan air mata yang terjatuh dari matanya. Tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menatap dirinya. Wajah Jaejoong yang biasanya terlihat ceria kini tanpa ekspressi, bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum kini hanya datar, mata yang selalu hidup untuk dilihat kini menjadi redup.  
Melihat Jaejoong perasaan Yunho sedikit lega. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat namja berbibir cherry itu. Bohong jika dirinya tidak merindukan sosok Jaejoong.

Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong. Merasa terus ditatap, Jaejoong membuka sedikit bibir merahnya dan membuat sebuah embun yang ia gunakan melalu nafas mulutnya. Tangannya menuliskan sebuah tulisan Hangeul pada embun itu.

Namja itu mengeja setiap tulisan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Hatinya mendadak perih melihat tulisan yang semakin lama semakin hilang saat embun yang sebagai tempatnya untuk menulis menghilang dari kaca jendela itu.

Yunho mengangguk pada Jaejoong mengerti maksud tulisan Jaejoong. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Yunho, Jaejoong mengembalikan gorden yang sebagai penutup jendela kamarnya. Disusul dengan dirinya yang menghilang dari pengelihatan Yunho

_"Uljimma yun"_

Yunho menggumamkan kata yang ditulis oleh Jaejoong. Ya, embun yang bertuliskan "Uljimma Yun" itulah yang dapat dilakukan Jaejoong untuk membuat kesedihan Yunho berkurang.

Jaejoong merosotkan tubuhnya pada tembok disamping jendela kamarnya "Uljimma yu, Uljimma" Lirihnya pelan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk tubuh itu dan terus membisikannya pada Yunho. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya, tidak. Ia akan terus menepati keinginan Yunho

"Uljimma..hikss… Uljimma Yun..hikss"

Satu per satu air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Terjatuh mengenai tangannya yang memegang dadanya nyeri. Hanya dapat menangis untuk membuat nyeri itu hilang dari tubuhnya

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Kau ingin aku membantu apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Yunho. Katakan padanya aku menunggunya ditaman malam ini jam 7"

"Baik, aku akan mengatakan padanya"

"Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Besok, aku akan pergi besok"

"Maafkan aku hyung"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak pernah salah pada hyung"

"A-aku me-mengatakan pada Yunho hyung bahwa kau mencintainya"

"Maafkan aku hyung"

"Tidak apa, cepat atau lambat ia akan mengetahuinya changmin-ah"  
"Maafkan aku , aku tau ini sa—"

"Tidak apa. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu"

"Terima kasih hyung. Aku akan membantumu untuk bertemu dengannya malam ini"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selain mengucapkan terima kasih padamu changmin-ah"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa hyung"

"Ne, sampai jumpa nanti"

Jaejoong mematikan handphonenya dan menaruhnya disamping lukisan yang tengah ia perbaiki. Lukisan? Apa kalian ingat lukisan yabg telah dibuat hancur oleh Yunho? Ya, lukisan ini sudah setengahnya kembali seperti semula meskipun tidak se-sempurna sebelumnya. Kuas putih yang dilapisi warna hitam mulai mewarnai bola mata hitam Yunho. Dicucinya lagi kuas itu, kini warna merah untuk mewarnai bibir Yunho yang tersenyum. Jaejoong menghentikan tangannya yang sedaritadi bergerak. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Apakah bisa suatu saat, bibir ini mengucapkan kalimat yang ingin kudengar? Tersenyum bahagia seperti lukisan ini"

.

.

Baju tebal yang melapisi kuliat putihnya membuat badannya tidak merasakan dinginnya udara malam. Menyatukan kedua tangannya dan saling mengusap untuk memberikan sebuah gesekan dan menghasilkan kehangatan untuk melindungi pipinya yang sudah merah karena udara dingin.

Hal itu terus dilakukan, sampai ia mendengar sebuah langkahan orang yang berjalan kearahnya. Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan melihat Yunho yang sudah berdiam dihadapannya sekarang.  
Jaejoong tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu diberikan Yunho kini kembali diperlihatkannya lagi. Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong, tidak membalas senyuman itu. Karena jarak mereka yang sedikit jauh, Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho hingga sampai berjarak berapa langkah dari Yunho

"Terima kasih kau telah datang" Kalimat pembukaan awal yang menjadi percakapan mereka berdua diawali dengan ucapan Jaejoong

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang" Jaejoong masih tersenyum

"Aku datang. Ada apa menyuruhku kemari?"

"Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku yang berbicara. Dengarkan setiap kalimatku dan kuharap kau tidak akan emosi dengan kalimat yang menurutmu tidak suka untuk kau dengar"

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau bilang padaku"

Jaejoong menatap dalam mata Yunho. Seakan perkataannya ini adalah hal yang dari dulu ingin disampaikan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat setiap tatapan dalam itu memandang mata musangnya

"Yun, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa rasa itu datang dengan cepat pada hatiku. Apa ini sebuah takdir atau apa, aku juga bingung pada diriku sendiri. Tapi setiap aku melihatmu aku merasa senang dan bahagia"

Jaejoong tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana saat pertama kali ia melihat Yunho yang keluar dari mobil yang di susul oleh orang tuanya

"Aku tidak tahu, jika rasa suka ku lama-lama menjadi CINTA tapi cintaku ini tidak semulus yang kubayangkan. Aku lebih banyak merasakan sakit daripada rasa cinta itu sendiri. Karena orang yang kucintai tidak membalas perasaanku. Memang, tidak ada hukum yang mengatur jika mencintai orang dan orang yang dicintai itu harus membalas perasaan orang yang mencintainya"

"Yun?" Jaejoong semakin medekatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Yunho tidak memundurkan tubuhnya, ia tetap berdiri tegak pada titik tumpuannya "Terima kasih, terima kasih untuk mengizinkanku yang mencintaimu"

Menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia pasti kuat mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin diungkapkannya. Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Yunho. Tangannya memeluk leher jenjang itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak itu. Jaejoong dapat merasakan bau mint yang sangat harum dari tubuh Yunho. Yunho hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan dari Jaejoong yang memeluknya. Tapi, lihat apa yang terjadi, Yunho menyatukan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Jaejoong yang berada di dalam dekapannya. Jaejoong tersenyum, menerima perlakuan lembut dari Yunho. Tapi ini sudah terlambat, ia akan pergi jauh dari Yunho mulai besok. Jaejoong mengahadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Yunho tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tangan yang sebelumnya melingkar pada leher Yunho, kini meraba kedua pipi Yunho

"_Maafkan aku yang mencintaimu, tapi mulai detik ini aku akan berusaha untuk bisa menghapusmu dari hatiku. Aku akan mencoba semampu yang ku bisa_"

DEG

DEG

Yunho membeku mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Apa ini sebuah mimpi buruk atau apa? Yunho menelan salivanya dengan cepat dan menyatukan keningnya, bingung. Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa ini sakit yang selalu Jaejoong rasakan?

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Yunho masih terdiam. Masih mencerna dengan baik kalimat yang masih menusuk hatinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bibir merah itu menerpa pipinya. Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho. Yunho memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagaimana orang yang PERNAH MENCINTAINYA ini menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Lelehan air mata terjatuh saat Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya. Yunho merasakan air mata Jaejoong yang membasahi pipinya. Bibir Jaejoong yang mencium Yunho mulai bergetar menahan isakan yang ditahannya. Rasa asin mengecap bibirnya saat air mata itu semakin deras mengalir. Air mata itu menyatu diantara dua orang yang mulai merasa sakit atas dasar cinta.

Jaejoong menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Yunho, membisikan sesuatu pada Yunho. Setelah selesai dengan bisikan dengan nada yang sangat pelan Jaejoong Melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkar ditubuhnya. Jaejoong melangkah mundur yang mulai menjauh dari Yunho. Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin terlihat sangat jauh dari arah pandangnya

Jaejoong telah hilang dari pandangannya

Dan juga

Telah hilang dari kehidupannya

"ARGHHHHHHHH" Yunho berteriak keras. Melaporkan pada Tuhan betapa sakitnya hatinya sekarang. Memukul dadanya keras, menimalisirkan rasa sakit hatinya, sangat sakit.

Air matanya mengalir mengingat kalimat bisikan Jaejoong sebelum pergi tadi. Air mata ini menjadi air mata pertamanya untuk menangisi Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang selalu dibuatnya sakit, sakit merasakan cintanya yang tidak terbalas hanya karena dirinya

"_Kini tidak ada lagi Kim Jaejoong yang mencintai Jung Yunho. Semua telah berakhir_"

Kalimat bisikan itu sukses membuat hati Yunho mati rasa menahan sakitnya rasa hati yang terluka

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

PRIVIEW FOR NEXT NEXT CHAPTER :

"Dia telah pergi hyung kau terlambat"

"Yunho, bisakah kau memanggil namaku satu kali saja? Aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu yang memanggil namaku. Bisakah?"

"hiks…hikss… aku belum minta maaf padanya… AKU BELUM MENGATAKAN PERASAANKU PADANYA hikss"

"Bangunlah Jae, bukankah kau ingin mendengarkan suaraku yang memanggilmu? Bangunlah Jae"

"LEPASKAN AKU JUNG YUNHO ! Aku telah memiliki kekasih. Pergi dari hadapanku, kumohon"

Jaejoong menangis pada tubuh namja yang sudah berstatus menjadi kekasihnya "Dia kembali, dia kembali wu yifan hiksss.. dia kembali hikss..hikss.."

"Jae, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Kembalilah padaku"

.

.

.

CHAPTER 9 DONE ^^  
Itu ada priview buat chapter selanjut, selanjut, dan selajutnya.  
Mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi Fanfic ini akan END  
Itu ada Kris muncul di chap-chap akhir LOL

Saya membuat panjang fanfic ini karena saya tidak bisa update kilat lagi :'( Mianhae.  
2 minggu kedepan saya hanya focus pada laporan yang akan saya seminarkan.  
Doakan saya ya readers, semoga kalau dikasih pertanyaan saya bisa jawab hikss hikss #nangis bareng Yunjae#

I'm so glad karena readers yang baca bisa rasain feel fanfic ini.  
Bagaimana dengan chapter yang sekarang? Apa ada yang nangis?  
Readers : Gak adaaaaaa ckckckck

OKE.  
SORRY IF THERE ANY TYPOSSSSSSS, I'm not a perfect person /?  
THANKS FOR READS AND REVIEWS  
SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTERRRR  
love you readerssss :*

#BOWWWWW


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M SORRY TO LOVE YOU**

CAST :  
JUNG YUNHO  
KIM JAEJOONG  
SHIM CHANGMIN

Other Cast :  
CHO KYUHYUN  
WU YI FAN-KRIS

RATED : T

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Angst , Romance

CHAPTER 10

**BOLD WORDS = FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Perasaan seseorang yang mencintaimu

Tak bisa kau hapus begitu saja

Meskipun kau mencoba untuk membunuh orang tersebut

Tetapi rasa cintanya padamu, tak akan pernah hilang

Cinta itu akan tetap ada meski terbawa mati olehnya

Terkecuali,

Jika kau mengatakan….

"Aku tidak mencintaimu"

Hatinya akan terhenti seketika

Dan perlahan tapi pasti, kau telah membuatnya mati

Hatinya yang mati, karenamu.

.

.

.

Huruf-huruf dengan ukuran kecil tercetak menjadi kalimat yang menyatu pada sebuah majalah. Bola matanya yang terus bergerak mengikuti arah kalimat tersebut, mendadak terhenti ditengah bacaan. Memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengistirahatkan indera penglihat yang dimilikinya. Jung Yunho, namja yang tengah membawa majalah itu sejujurnya tidak terlalu peka dengan apa yang dibacanya. Hanya sekedar membaca tanpa mengerti dari maksud kalimat-kalimat yang sudah dibacanya. Kini pikirannya sangat jauh, yang diingatnya hanyalah kejadian kemarin malam. Kejadian dimana yang membuat keganjalan hatinya pada Jaejoong sudah terjawab.

Dibukanya kembali mata musangnya, Yunho menatap sebuah buku kecil atau lebih tepatnya agenda kecil dengan sampul merah yang tidak diketahuinya apa. Tadi changmin yang mengantarnya. Ia hanya mengatakan untuk membacanya dan jangan tanya apa-apa tentang agenda kecil itu pada dirinya. Ia hanya menyampaikan apa yang disuruh oleh orang yang disayanginya, agar agenda itu sampai ditangan Yunho.

Kaki panjangnya berjalan kearah dimana agenda itu terletak. Yunho melempar agenda itu keatas ranjangnya. Maksud untuk membacanya nanti saja karena ia sedang tidak mood untuk mengerjakan apapun. Tapi saat dilemparnya agenda itu, halaman tengah tanpa sengaja terbuka dan membuat Yunho penasaran dengan tulisan tangan yang mencoretkan pena diatas kertas agenda tersebut. Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya ketika dilihatnya sebuah kalimat

_Yunho, bisakah kau memanggil namaku satu kali saja? Aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu yang memanggil namaku. Bisakah?_

_Jaejoong_

Dengan cepat Yunho mengambil agenda itu dan membalikannya ke halaman selanjutnya

_Entah sudah berapa kalimat kasar yang kau lontarkan untukku, tapi apa kau tahu? Itu tidak membuatku menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu Yun._

SREKK

_Malam ini, kita melihat langit malam yang diwarnai oleh kembang api  
Kita sama-sama melihatnya  
Disaat kembang api itu meledakan warna indahnya  
Aku mencoba membuatnya untuk tersenyum, meskipun menggunakan kedua tanganku  
Tapi, Jung Yunho jika kau tersenyum kau terlihat lebih tampan kekekekkeke~^^_

SREKK

SREKK

_Di hari ulang tahunmu, aku membuatkan sebuah lukisan. Tapi kau menolaknya dan memintaku untuk jangan menganggu hidupmu lagi. jika kita bertemu, aku harus menganggapmu tidak ada. Baik, jika itu yang diinginkan untuk membuatnya bahagia, aku akan melakukannya, meskipun hatiku sakit untuk melakukannya. Kumohon air mata, berhentilah mengalir. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah_

Tangan putih itu meraba tulisan Jaejoong dengan tintanya yang sudah berlobor diatas kertas

"Kau menangis saat menulis ini, hmm?"

TES

TES

Yunho tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Lagi-lagi tulisan itu terjatuhi oleh air mata, membuat tulisan yang sebelumnya sedikit tidak terbaca, kini semakin tidak jelas. Dengan kasar dihapusnya air mata yang semakin membasahi pipinya. Ia takut, kertas ini akan robek jika volume air matanya semakin banyak terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku" Yunho tersenyum miris "Lihat, air mataku membuat halaman ini semakin tidak jelas" _  
_

Yunho mencari halaman terakhir dari catatan tangan milik Jaejoong, begitu banyak isi hati Jaejoong untuknya yang dicurahkan dalam agenda ini.

SREK

_Aku berharap, aku adalah matahari yang dapat mencairkan hatimu untukku. Lalu kita akan menyatu, menyatu menjadi cairan bening yang disebut cinta. Cinta yang bening dan mengalir dengan perlahan. Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah jika kita menyatu. Tapi, aku terlalu jauh untuk menghangatkan hatimu. Mianhae, aku tidak dapat menggapaimu lagi. Mianhae. _

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya keras, kalimat yang baru saja dibacanya mengingatkan perkataan Jaejoong yang diucapkannya semalam.

**"Kini tidak ada lagi Kim Jaejoong yang mencintai Jung Yunho. Semua telah berakhir"**

BRAKKK!

Yunho membanting pintu kamarnya dan berlari tergesa menuruni tangga rumahnya. Betapa bodoh dirinya yang selalu membuat orang yang mencintai dan menyayanginya selalu dibuatnya menangis. Betapa sakit hati orang yang mencintainya itu menerima perlakuan yang seharusnya tidak ditunjukkan padanya, pada Jaejoong. Tolong, jika seseorang dapat memutarkan waktu, putarkan waktu saat dirinya bertindak kasar pada Jaejoong, menghiraukannya dan membuatnya menangis. Ia akan membayar semua hal itu dengan perilaku yang pantas untuk Jaejoong dapatkan.

Yunho menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat dirinya tepat berada di depan rumah Jaejoong. Sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang di sangga pada lututnya. Berlari seperti tadi sedikit menguras tenaga hingga nafasnya menjadi tidak stabil. Matanya menangkap sosok changmin yang tidak terlalu jauh berdiri di dekatnya. Changmin tersenyum lembut saat melihat Yunho yang tengah menatapnya juga. Changmin melirik tangan Yunho yang memegang agenda milik Jaejoong, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke tangan Yunho yang menggenggam agenda merah itu "Hyung sudah baca?"

Yunho tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan changmin barusan, dirinya langsung berjalan kearah pagar rumah Jaejoong. Bermaksud ingin menekan bel rumah yang menempel pada tembok putih itu, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Changmin

"Apa?"

"Aku daritadi berdiri disini untuk menunggumu hyung. Aku tahu, setelah kau membaca agenda milik Jae hyung kau pasti akan mencarinya"

"Dia kemana?"

"Jadi hyung sudah tau bagaimana perasaan hyung untuk Jae hyung?" Changmin mencoba untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Yunho. Jujur, dia belum sanggup untuk mengatakannya pada Yunho

"Kemana?" Yunho mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya. Dirinya tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan barusan, yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong.

"Dia telah pergi hyung, kau terlambat"

Yunho menyatukan keningnya hingga terbentuk sebuah kerutan kecil, menatap nanar bola mata hitam Changmin. Changmin hanya menghela nafas panjang yang dihembuskan melalui hidungnya. Tatapan Yunho seperti itu membuatnya harus mengerti dari maksud Yunho.

"Kembali ke China. Dan aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali atau tetap untuk tinggal disana"

Bibirnya terangkat sebelah, hingga menampilkan keremehan untuk ucapan changmin barusan. Dia pasti ditipu, tidak mungkin Jaejoong kembali ke China. Jari tangannya yang berjumlah sepeuluh dapat menghitung mundur saat Jaejoong menemuinya dan itu tidak lebih dari 24 jam. Tapi kini Jaejoong sudah tidak disini lagi? Ini bukan sesuatu hal yang lucu. Lelucon yang sungguh tidak masuk akal. Walaupun ini bukan kejadian yang mustahil untuk terjadi.

Yunho membuang arah mukanya yang masih ditatap changmin. Tangannya menekan-nekan tombol yang dapat mengeluarkan suara bunyi yang nyaring

Nihil.

Tak ada hasil.

Yunho memukulkan tangannya pada benda berbesi yang menjadi halangannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah jaejoong.

"Hey! Buka pintunya"

Yunho terus berusaha untuk menggedor pintu pagar rumah Jaejoong. Hingga menimbulkan suara tangan dan besi itu saling beradu. Changmin mulai melihat tangan Yunho yang memerah. Tak ingin membuat tangan hyung-nya itu semakin parah, digenggamnya tangan Yunho untuk mengehentikan tingkahnya ini. Tapi sayang, tenaganya tidak sehebat tenaga Yunho, hingga tangan itu juga ikut terayun saat Yunho terus menggedor pintu pagar itu lebih keras.

"Hentikan hyung" Tak cukup dengan tanda genggaman itu untuk menyuruh Yunho mengehntikan aksinya, changmin mencobanya dengan kata-kata

"Buka pintunya ! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Buka pintunya!"

"Hyung, tolong hentikan"

Yunho tetap tidak menggubris changmin. Tidak dipedulikannya tangan changmin yang semakin kuat menggenggam tangannya sampai sekarang. Ucapan changmin yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, seakan telinganya tak mendengarnya. Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah hanya bertemu Jaejoong.

"JUNG YUNHO, HENTIKAN KUBILANG!"

Changmin menghempaskan tangan Yunho dengan kuat hingga tubuh itu juga ikut tersungkur ke tanah. Entah kekuatan darimana hingga tenaganya mampu melawan Yunho. Dada changmin yang berarah keatas dan kebawah membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan tahu jika emosi namja itu tengah dipenuhi oleh amarah.

Sedangkan Yunho tengah sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah berlinang air mata di sela kedua lututnya. Rasa sakit yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Kini ia sadar, betapa sakitnya hati Jaejoong. Walaupun tak semua ia dapat merasakannya, tapi ini seperti goresan kecil untuk memulai hatinya yang akan terluka.

Changmin tersadar dengan tindakannya yang diluar batas. Ia mengusap rambutnya kasar dan merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh Yunho.

"hiks…hiks… aku belum minta maaf padanya. AKU BELUM MENGATAKAN PERASAANKU PADANYA…. hikss"****

Changmin membawa Yunho dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengusap punggung itu, memberikan sedikit ketenangan "Kenapa Tuhan baru menyadarkanmu sekarang? Disaat dirinya telah pergi meninggalkanmu" Ucap lirih changmin

.

.

.

Air sungai Han mengalir dengan sangat tenang. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri. Ditemani dengan bintang-bintang yang tak pernah lelah memperlihatkan keindahan sinarnya. Lampu terang yang berdiri tegak di sepanjang jalan tak membuat siapapun merasakan suasana gelap walaupun awan hitam yang sedang menemaninya.

Dalam ketenangan yang damai, sosok itu duduk dikursi taman yang tak jauh dari keindahan sungai han. Menatap genangan air yang tenang, tanpa memperdulikan orang disekitarnya. Yang dirasa, jika dirinya sajalah yang berada disini, hanya dirinya. Tangan kirinya yang selalu menggenggam agenda merah seakan ia tengah menggenggam tangan orang yang sedang dipikirkannya, Jaejoong.

"**Yunho hyung, suatu saat kau akan merasa kehilangannya jika dia tidak ada sekitar kita nanti"  
**

"**KARENA DIA MENCINTAIMU HYUNG! SANGAT MENCINTAIMU. AKU INGIN MENYADARKANMU BAHWA ORANG YANG KAU BENCI SANGAT MENCINTAIMU"**

**"Aku ingin kau jangan menganggu hidupku lagi. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah melihatku"  
**  
**  
"Aku janji, aku akan jarang muncul dalam kehidupanmu. Mungkin kau akan melihatku dua kali, sekali atau bahkan tidak sama sekali?"**

Kalimat tadi seperti kilasan film yang berputar dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho semakin merasa bersalah. Dirinya mungkin orang paling bodoh yang pernah ada di dunia ini, merasakan cinta disaat orang yang sudah mencintainya berhenti untuk mencintainya. Dan kini, dirinyalah yang menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mungkin paling berharga dalam hidupnya

"Kenapa kau sungguh pergi dari hidupku? Kau dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu" Yunho bergumam sembari memeluk tubuhnya erat "Aku membutuhkanmu, sekarang"****

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan limbung menuju rumahnya. Dalam hidupnya, mungkin ini penyesalan yang paling berat untuknya? Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan lihat, seorang Jaejoong mampu membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Tapi semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika saja dirinya peka terhadap perasaan Jaejoong. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan hanya mampu dijalani oleh manusia, menentukan arah yang benar untuk menjadi pilihan hidupnya.

KLEK

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka dengan sempurna. Menampilkan benda-benda yang sama seperti kamar tidur yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang. Direbahkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah diatas kasur yang selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Yunho membalikan tubuhnya kearah kiri, tanpa sengaja matanya melebar saat menangkap gambar lukisan yang tiba-tiba sudah terpajang dalam kamarnya. Bukankah itu?

**"Saengil Chukka Hamnida Yunho"  
**

**"Aku tidak butuh kado darimu bodoh!"**

Tanpa sadar, air matanya lagi-lagi menurun untuk kesekian kalinya. Yunho sedikit berjalan untuk menggapai lukisan itu hingga kedua tangannya menyentuh lukisan tersebut. Lukisan yang menampilkan dirinya tengah tersenyum. Yunho tersenyum miris, tangannya meraba sebuah sobekan yang masih sedikit terlihat walaupun mungkin Jaejoong mencoba untuk memperbaikinya.

Ponsel Yunho mendadak berdering, tanpa Yunho lihat ia tahu siapa orang yang tengah menghubunginya sekarang. Segeranya ditekan tombol hijau dan mengarahkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Gwenchana?" Itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh si penelpon

"Hmm…" Jawab Yunho singkat,

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Ya"

"Hyung maaf, aku langsung menaruhnya sa—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja" Bohongnya

"Sebelum kau menutup telfon ini, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hyung"

"Katakan"

****"Changmin-ah, katakan pada Yunho maaf jika lukisannya sedikit rusak. Aku sudah memperbaikinya semampuku, tapi hasilnya seperti ini" Changmin berbicara pelan dan halus seakan menyampaikannya sesuai dengan cara Jaejoong "Saat mengatakan itu Jae hyung sedikit tertawa hyung"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil changmin yang diselingi dengan isakannya. Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya, dirinya tidak beda jauh seperti keadaan changmin. Hanya saja ia menahan isakan itu

"Hadiah ini mungkin tidak semahal hadiah yang lainnya. Tapi aku membuat ini dengan tulus. Tolong ucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi untuknya dariku. Semoga Yunho bisa selalu tersenyum seperti lukisan ini saat aku pergi nanti" Changmin mengambil jeda sebentar, lalu melanjutkan "Dan, ia menangis hyung"

TIIIT

Yunho mematikan ponselnya. Cukup, cukup sudah. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan ini semua. Ini terlalu sakit. Yunho memukul dadanya keras, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terus mengganjal dalam hatinya. Isakannya terdengar sangat jelas. Air mata dan kata 'maaf' tak bosan-bosannya dilontarkan oleh Yunho untuk Jaejoong.

"Kau akan melihatku yang tersenyum untukmu, bukan orang lain atau siapapun. Aku harus menemukanmu, harus"

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Butiran-butiran dingin yang terjatuh membuat jalanan kota seoul hampir seluruhnya berubah menjadi warna putih. Udara dingin yang meningkat membuat semua orang harus menggunakan baju tebal guna untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan namja yang tengah merapikan syal putihnya yang menutupi leher jenjangnya agar tak merasakan udara dingin saat ia akan keluar dari rumahnya sekarang. Tanpa terasa musim dingin telah tiba, sudah 4 bulan lamanya dirinya mencari keberadaan sosok itu. Kenapa sangat susah untuk mendapatkan alamatnya di China? Apakah ini karma Tuhan yang diberikan untuknya ?

Suhu yang terlalu dingin, membuat nafas Yunho yang dihembuskan membuat sebuah gumpalan asap dingin. Hari ini, ia akan kembali mencari sosok Jaejoong. Tak hanya dirinya, ia juga menyuruh beberapa orang pesuruh untuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Tapi sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, mungkin ini karma Tuhan karena sampai sekarang ia tak mendapatkan info sedikit pun tentang Jaejoong.

"YUNHO HYUNG"

Teriakan melengking dari changmin membuat langkahan kakinya terhenti. Dilihatnya Changmin yang berjuang berlari diatas tumpukan salju yang sedikit tebal menutupi jalanan. Dibelakangnya di susul dengan Kyuhyun yang juga terlari tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ada apa?" Yunho tersenyum melihat dongsaengnya masih kesulitan untuk mencapai tempatnya sekarang, tapi mendadak bibir itu kembali datar saat dilihatnya changmin yang menggoyang-goyangkan kertas diudara untuk memberi tahu Yunho apa yang telah di dapatnya. Tanpa babibu lagi Yunho berlari kearah changmin dan kyuhyun berada. Tak dipedulikan sepatunya yang terus kemasukan salju setiap ia melangkah.

Kertas itu beralih ketangan Yunho sekarang. Mata musangnya melihat deretan kalimat yang sudah lama dicarinya. Ia tersenyum puas.

Yunho memeluk changmin dengan erat. Ia sangat-sangat berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya selama ini. Terasa tangan hangat changmin yang memebalas pelukan Yunho.

"Gomawo changmin-ah"

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih pada orang disampingku hyung"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada changmin dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang belum siap menerima pelukan Ynho sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Tapi ia senang, akhirnya Yunho dapat menemukan orang yang selama ini dicarinya.

"Gomawo kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Sama-sama hyung"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, kini ditatapnya dua sejoli didepannya yang tengah tersenyum padanya "Darimana kalian mendapatkan ini?"

"Aku punya klien dari China lalu aku mengatakan bahwa changmin juga mempunyai teman yang sekarang tinggal di China. Saat changmin mengatakan nama Jaejoong hyung orang itu sedikit terkaget dan sepertinya mengenalnya. Lalu changmin mengatakan ciri-ciri Jaejoong hyung dan yah, ini hasilnya. Kita mendapatkan alamat Jaejoong hyung di China"

"Ah, jadi sekarang dia bekerja di perusahaan? Dia sepertinya terke—"

"Tidak" Cela changmin cepat "Bukan Jae hyung yang bekerja diperusahaan"

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya menatap changmin dan Kyuhyun. Matanya seakan mewakili dirinya yang terlihat bingung seperti lalu-siapa-kalau-bukan-Jaejoong.

"Karena klien itu mengenal Kris"

"Kris?" Tanya Yunho semakin bingung

"Kris, kekasih Jae hyung sekarang"

.

.

.

Warna blonde yang mengganti warna hitam dirambutnya tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Jas Hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya membuat wanita-wanita akan menjerit histeris melihat sosok berkharisma itu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, kulitnya yang putih, dan bibir merahnya yang selalu terlihat. Dan jangan lupa dengan lekuk garis wajahnya yang sangat sempurna.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Kau harus baik-baik baby. Wo Ai Ni" Wu Yi Fan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama KRIS mengecup pipi kekasihnya yang tertidur. Tak ada balasan atau balasan kata yang dapat dirasa atau di dengar oleh kris.

Bibi Hyejin yang berdiri di pojok pintu kamar tersebut tersenyum melihat kris yang berpamitan dengan yah, kalian pasti tau siapa nama kekasih dari Kris. Bibi Hyejin merupakan bibi Jaejoong yang telah tinggal bersamanya sejak kecil di China. Sejak sang mama pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong, bibi Hyejinlah pengganti dari sosok sang mama yang merupakan adik kandung dari .

Bibi Hyejin menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong dan berjalan menyamai langkahan kris yang menuju pintu keluar. Kris tersenyum pada Bibi Hyejin. "Aku titip Jaejoong. Kuharap Bibi bisa membantuku selama 3 hari ini. Jika tugasku telah selesai aku akan kembali secepatnya"

Bibi Hyejin mengangguk "Tentu. Kau hati-hatilah di Ningxia"

"Tentu, Aku pamit dulu"

Bibi Hyejin menutup pintu apatement itu. Sejak Kris mengajak Jaejoong untuk tinggal di apartementnya 3 bulan yang lalu ia jarang untuk menjenguk Jaejoong. Karena jarak rumahnya yang sangat jauh dari apartement elit ini. Bibi Hyejin berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat makan siang, tapi saat didengarnya bel apartement ini berbunyi ditundanya hal yang akan dilakukannya.

KLEK

Namja dengan mata musangnya tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang wanita yang membukakan pintu apartement ini. Wanita yang menerima senyuman dari namja asing yang belum dikenalnya ini juga membalas senyuman dari namja tampan didepannya.

"Apa benar ini rumah err—Kris?" Tanya namja itu ragu dengan bahasa mandarinnya yang fasih

"Benar. Tapi Kris baru saja pergi dan mungkin 3 hari lagi baru akan kembali"

"Ah, jadi seperti itu" Yunho, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan mencari akal agar dapat masuk ke dalam apatement ini, tapi …

"Apa kau orang Korea?"

Yunho mengangguk "Yah, aku orang korea. Beberapa jam yang lalu aku baru sampai dari Korea"

Bibi Hyejin tersenyum "Kalau begitu masuklah, aku tidak mungkin mengusir tamu yang baru sampai di China"

Yunho tersenyum menerima sambutan hangatnya yang diberikan oleh wanita yang tak diketahui namanya. Tapi saat melihat mata wanita ini, ia teringat dengan namja yang tengah sebentar lagi akan dilihatnya, Kim Jaejoong. Yunho mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar. Mencari sosok yang selama ini ingin ditemuinya. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanya peralatan mewah dan juga 3 kamar dengan pintu tertutup.

"Duduklah. Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu"

"Xie-xie" Yunho tersenyum pada Bibi Hyejin. Sebelum bibi hyejin benar-benar menghilang dari arah pandangannya, Yunho membuat wanita itu terhenti melangkah menuju dapur "Bibi, dimana letak kamar mandi?"

Disitu, kamar mandi utamanya" Bibi Hyejin mengarahkan jarinya pada sudut ruangan sebelah kiri

Yunho mengangguk. Sembari berjalan kearah kamar mandi Yunho terus mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Jaejoong. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Jaejoong untuk muncul. Apa mungkin ia berada di dalam kamar atau sedang keluar?

Mencari letak kamar mandi hanya alasannya untuk bisa menemukan Jaejoong. Yunho mengarahkan tangannya pada kenop pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Ini memang tindakan kurang sopan, tapi bukankah ini tujuannya untuk datang kemari?

KLEK

Kosong.

Tak ada orang.

Yunho kembali menarik pintu itu dan menutupnya rapat seperti semula. Dirinya kembali melangkah untuk menuju ke pintu kamar selanjutnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Yunho memegang kenop itu dan mendorongnya kecil.

Matanya mendadak memanas. Disela pintu kecil itu, terlihat orang yang selama ini dicarinya terbaring lemah. Yunho semakin mendorong pintu itu hingga matanya dapat melihat seluruh tubuh Jaejoong yang ditempeli begitu banyak alat-alat rumah sakit. Mulai dari alat pernafasan hingga pendeteksi jantunng.

"Jae…"

Untuk pertama kalinya. Bibir itu menyuarakan nama Jaejoong.

Yunho berjalan terseok mendekati tubuh Jaejoong yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Bukan ini yang dimaunya saat ia menemukan Jaejoong. Yunho ingin senyum Jaejoong yang menyambutnya atau pelukan hangat yang sama seperti sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Bukan sosok yang sangat pucat terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam seperti sekarang.

Yunho berlutut disamping ranjang Jaejoong, menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang terasa sangat dingin dengan erat. Berharap tangan itu dapat menggenggamnya balik.

"Jaejoong" Lirih Yunho

Air mata yang sedaritadi mengumpul dipelupuk mata Yunho kini berjatuhan satu demi satu.

"Aku merindukanmu" Yunho mencium tangan Jaejoong yang berada pada genggamannya. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang tak terbayangkan sudah berapa lamanya.

"Sangat merindukanmu..hiks..hiks…"

"….."

Yunho melepas genggaman tangannya dan kini beralih mengelus rambut Jaejoong dengan pelan. Memperhatikan wajah pucat itu dengan detail. Dalam tangisannya itu, dia tersenyum. Tersenyum karena akhirnya dapat melihat Jaejoong. Melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Jae-ah?" Bisiknya pada telinga Jaejoong. Berharap Jaejoong dapat mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini hmm?" Air mata Yunho yang terus berjatuhan membasahi bantal Jaejoong yang tengah digunakannya

"Bangunlah Jae, bukankah kau ingin mendengarkan suaraku yang memanggilmu? Bangunlah Jae"

"Aku kemari ingin membawakan kabar bahagia untukmu"

"Kau ingin mendengarnya?"

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong"

CUP

Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong. Memejamkan matanya, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong yang terasa dingin. Air matanya menyatu pada pipi Jaejoong. Bukankah kejadian ini pernah terjadi? Saat sebelum Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho, Jaejoong lah yang menangis. Tapi sekarang? Saat mereka bertemu kembali, Yunho-lah yang menangisi Jaejoong dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya MENCINTAI JAEJOONG

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Chapter 10 selesai :D  
Maaf, baru sekarang bisa saya siksa Yunho habis-habisan ya lol  
Saya masih sibuk PKL. ini aja saya ngebut buatnya /? Gomen ne, kalau di chap ini mengecewakan readers T.T

Thanks ya sudah baca dan reviews dichap sebelumnya ^^ *bow  
Untuk chap depan mungkin saya akan membalas reviews kalian. Jadi kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, Tanya aja ya. Saya akan bales kok di chap depan :D  
Dan untuk chap depan saya akan update sekitar awal Agustus, mungkin habis lebaran :D  
Btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalaninya ya ;;)

Saya tunggu reviews, kritik, dan saran untuk chap ini.

Makasih sudah baca, comment, follow, dan fave fanfic ini  
SORRY IF THERE ANY TYPOOSSS  
SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER. PAI-PAI ^^


	12. Chapter 12

I'M SORRY TO LOVE YOU

CAST :  
JUNG YUNHO  
KIM JAEJOONG  
SHIM CHANGMIN

Other Cast :  
CHO KYUHYUN  
WU YI FAN-KRIS

RATED : T

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Angst , Romance

CHAPTER 11

BOLD WORDS = FLASHBACK

.

.

.

Kedua tangan hangat itu tak henti-hentinya menggenggam tangan dingin milik seseorang yang masih enggan untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mungkin namja yang memiliki wajah cantik itu sudah terlalu bahagia hidup di alam mimpinya hingga orang yang kini masih menangis dihadapannya tak membuat dirinya terganggu sama sekali.

Yunho, orang itu tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Ia tak peduli saat air matanya jatuh dan membasahi tangannya serta tangan milik namja cantik itu, Kim Jaejoong. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Semuanya telah terjadi, semua telah terencana sesuai kehendak Tuhan, semua telah terwujud dengan nyata dan dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Jaejoong-ah?"

Lagi dan lagi, kata yang mengandung arti nama itu yang sedari tadi diucapkan oleh Yunho. Seakan nama 'Jaejoong' adalah salah satu kekuatannya sekarang. Yunho memandang semua alat kedokteran yang diketahui hingga yang tak diketahui olehnya. Menatap sedih ketika melihat selang oksigen yang terus membantu Jaejoong untuk tetap bernafas, memperhatikan tangan Jaejoong yang berisikan jarum panjang yang menusuk kulit indah itu. Dengan perlahan, Yunho membaringkan kepalanya dekat dengan tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho dapat merasakan bagaimana saat Jaejoong bernafas dengan sangat pelan.

"Jae" Lirihnya pelan "Katakan padaku, sudah berapa banyak luka yang kubuat untukmu?"

"Apa begitu banyak?" Yunho tersenyum miris "Nanti, jika kau sudah sadar aku akan mengobati luka itu satu demi satu. Aku tidak akan lagi membentakmu, tidak akan mengatakan kau adalah namja sialan untukku, a-aku—"

Yunho menghapus air matanya cepat, tapi sedetik kemudian air mata itu kembali mengalir. Meskipun sudah berapa kali tangan itu menghapus air matanya, tapi hati yang sedang menangis tak bisa terhenti dengan cepatnya. Ia kembali mengingat perilaku-perilaku buruk yang sudah dibuat olehnya. Bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang tidak salah apapun padamu tapi kau melakukannya dengan kasar? Membentaknya? Mengacuhkannya?

"—aku akan membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari. Selama Tuhan mengizinkanku untuk bersamamu, setiap hari aku akan memanggil namamu lalu tersenyum untukmu, memberikanmu sebuah pelukan hangat dan setiap hari aku akan mengatakan aku mencintaimu"

Yunho menggenggam seprai putih yang menjadi penyalur rasa sakit yang entah timbul darimana, menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk menahan suara tangisan yang ingin dilampiaskan. Tubuhnya bergetar, karena akhirnya ia kembali menangis. Tak peduli jika dunia mengejeknya seorang namja cengeng yang selalu menangis, ia menangis karena ini adalah kesalahannya. Kesalahan yang dibuatnya karena ulah egonya sendiri.

Kepala itu semakin tenggelam dengan memegang erat lengan Jaejoong yang menjadi tumpuannya. Menangis dan air mata itu terjatuh pada lengan Jaejoong. Jika Jaejoong dapat melihat dirinya yang sekarang, ia akan berfikir apa namja cantik itu sudi menghapus air mata yang mengalir lembut dipipi Yunho? Atau hanya menatapnya terdiam dan membisu menyaksikan Yunho yang seperti sekarang?

Yunho menengandahkan kepalanya disaat jari-jari tangan milik seseorang mengelus rambutnya pelan. Bibi Hyejin, wanita tua itu tersenyum lembut menatap Yunho. Yunho kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Jaejoong. Menggenggam erat tangan itu, seakan ia takut untuk dipisahkan dan kehilangan Jaejoong yang kedua kalinya.

"Jadi kau mengenal Jaejoong? Apa kau temannya saat ia di Korea?" Suara lembut yang tak kalah dengan senyuman lembutnya itu menanyakan pertanyaannya pada Yunho.

Sang penjawab hanya tersenyum miris. Teman? Apa ia pantas disebut teman? Hanya orang bodoh yang beranggapan bahwa teman adalah orang yang harus dijauhi dan menjauhi.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban tanpa ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya yang terbungkam. Bohong. Jawaban itu adalah kebohongan, kebohongan yang memang harus dilakukannya.

"Jaejoong adalah teman yang sangat baik. Tapi 4 bulan yang lalu, saat dirinya kembali ke china ia tidak memberitahuku hingga aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya dan sekarang aku sudah mengetahuinya"

Helaan nafas bibi Hyejin terdengar sangat berat. Matanya mendadak memanas harus mengingat kejadian buruk yang menimpa Jaejoong. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Jaejoong akan melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyawanya.

"Setelah kembali dari Korea, bibi tak melihat ada kesedihan ataupun kebencian pada dirinya. Selalu memperlihatkan senyumnya, mendengarkan suara tawanya. Tapi setelah sebulan berlalu bibi menemukan Jaejoong tergeletak dikamar mandi dengan darah yang sangat banyak" Suara bibi Hyejin mulai bergetar "Ia mencoba bunuh diri dengan memotong nadinya sendiri hikss.."

Seperti sebuah batu yang menghantam jantungnya, jiwa Yunho seakan mendadak mati. Dunianya seakan terasa gelap gulita. Nadinya yang berdenyut pelan seakan terhenti seketika. Wajah itu hanya tetap memandang datar wajah Jaejoong, bibi hyejin yang sudah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk mencegah isakan keras yang takut atau seolah Jaejoong dapat mendengarkan tangisannya.

"Jae? kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong pelan

"Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jadi kau bisa mengeluarkan semua kesedihanmu padaku. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji jangan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Kau berjanji?"

Bibir yang berwarna seperti buah cherry itu masih enggan untuk berbicara.  
Yang terdengar hanya suara isakan yang semakin keras saat wanita itu mendengar perkataan Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Salah satu jari kelingkingnya dengan pasti dikaitkan pada jari kelingking namja pucat itu. Menyatu bersama, seakan janji itu dipegang oleh kedua jari mereka.

TES

TES

Meskipun air matanya lag-lagi terjatuh tapi ia tetap tersenyum dihadapan Jaejoong. Melihat kedua jarinya menyatu dengan jari Jaejoong. Bukti jika itu adalah janji mereka walaupun sesungguhnya Yunho lah yang mengaitkan jarinya sendiri pada Jaejoong bukan karena Jaejoong yang sadar dan mengaitkannya langsung.

"Kita sudah berjanji"

.

.

.

Dalam hitamnya dunia, dalam gelapnya malam, sosok itu membenturkan punggungnya pada tembok padat yang menjadi sanggahannya. Merosotkan tubuhnya perlahan dan memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Lantai dingin yang menjadi alas agar tubuhnya tidak semakin mencair dalam kepedihannya, tak ada sedikitpun warna yang terlihat terkecuali warna bening yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata musang itu. Tangannya terus terkepal dan tak bosannya memukul dadanya yang begitu sesak.

Perlahan tapi pasti dalam ruangan yang hanya terisi oleh dirinya, suara isakan yang sangat kecil kini semakin terdengar sangat keras. Tetap memukul dadanya semakin kencang hingga isakan itu menjadi sebuah raungan yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya ikut menangis bersamanya.

Jung Yunho, sosok yang terisak, menangis, dan meraung hanya ditemani oleh air matanya.

.

.

.

Pemilik mata musang itu perlahan membuka matanya. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat sinar cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit saat dirinya mencoba untuk berdiri, tidur semalaman dilantai memang sedikit memberikan resiko. Berjalan lemah kearah jendela dan melihat salju tipis membasahi negeri tirai bambu ini. Bola matanya menatap lurus pemandangan dihadapannya, melihat jendela apartement yang berlawanan dari tempatnya. Semua ini telah direncanakan olehnya, dengan begini ia dapat melihat orang yang dicintainya dari sini. Meskipun tidak terlalu jelas tapi selama dirinya masih ada disini, ia dapat memantau namja cantik itu.

Yunho melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil. Ternyata sedaritadi ponsel itu mengeluarkan nada kecil sebagai tanda bahwa ada panggilan yang memang harus diangkat. Yunho melangkah 3 langkah dari tempat sebelumnya untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut.

"Yunho hyung?"

Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengar suara orang disebrang sana "Ada apa changmin?"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan Jae hyung?"

"Ya, aku menemukannya"

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya saat dia melihatmu?"

"Aku melihatnya, tapi dia belum melihatku changmin" Nada bicara Yunho menjadi rendah. Seakan mengerti dengan perubahan bicara Yunho, changmin yang disebrang sana hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya hingga terdengar sampai pada telinga Yunho melalui ponselnya.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membawanya kembali ke korea"

"Kau memang harus melakukannya hyung. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa"

"Aku akan melakukannya semaksimal mungkin"

"Kalau begitu jaga dirimu disana hyung, dan kirimkan salamku untuk Jae hyung. Katakan jika aku sangat merindukannya, sangat merindukannya"

"Tentu, aku akan menyampaikannya"

"Terimakasih. Bye hyung. Jika ada waktu lain aku akan menelfonmu kembali"

"Oke, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

PIIP

Percakapan itu telah terputus. Yunho mendudukan sofa empuk ditempat apartement yang ia tinggali untuk sementara ini. Mengusap wajahnya pelan hingga rambut-rambutnya tertarik pelan saat kedua tangannya juga mengusap rambutnya yang masih berantakan itu.

"Jangankan untuk melihatku, mendengar suaraku saja dia tidak bisa changmin. Mendengar saat aku memanggil namanya, disaat aku meminta maaf dan aku menangis dihadapannya dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak sadar, Jaejoong koma changmin-ah" Ucap Yunho entah pada siapa

.

.

.

Yunho membasahi kain halus yang dipegangnya pada baskom kecil yang berisikan air hangat dan memerasnya untuk mengurangi volume air yang diserap oleh kain tersebut. Dengan pelan dan perlahan Yunho menggenggam tangan namja yang –masih setia- memejamkan matanya dihari kedua Yunho berada disini. Diusapnya tangan pucat itu dengan kain tersebut, membersihkan tangan milik namja bernama Kim Jaejoong dengan teliti.

Sebelum pamitan kemarin, Yunho berbicara pada bibi Hyejin untuk membantu merawat Jaejoong hari ini dan dengan senang hati bibi hyejin mengizinkannya. Sejujurnya Yunho ingin merawat Jaejoong hingga pemuda itu sadar, tapi ingat, dia tidak mungkin merawat kekasih orang yang dengan nyata kekasihnya tersebut tinggal bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Setiap inchi dari kulit permukaan tangan Jaejoong selalu terbasahi oleh air hangat. Yunho tak membiarkan sedikit pun kotoran masih menempel pada kulit tangan cantik itu. Kemudian kembali lagi kain itu direndam dan diperasnya agar tidak terlalu basah. Kini, muka pucat itu dibersihkan sama seperti sebelumnya, pelan dan perlahan tetapi dengan teliti.

"Jae, tadi changmin menelfonku lalu dia mengatakan jika ia sangat merindukanmu" Yunho tersenyum tulus dengan tangan yang masih membersihkan pipi Jaejoong terkadang sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat kotoran itu sulit untuk dihilangkan

"Apa kau merindukan changmin?"

"…."

"Aku tau, kau pasti merindukannya juga. Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi kau harus cepat segera sadar dan pulih oke?

Kain halus itu mengusap pelan kelopak mata Jaejoong yang tertutup. Tidak menakan atau menggosok dengan keras tapi hanya sekedar mengusapnya saja yang dikendalikan oleh tangan Yunho "Apa kau tidak lelah selama 3 bulan lebih kau menutup matamu seperti ini, hmm?"  
Dengan usapan lagi sedikit pada kelopak kiri Jaejoong, Yunho telah selesai dengan kegiatannya.  
Yunho menaruh kain yang sudah selesai digunakannya kedalam baskom.  
"aku akan mengembalikan baskom ini dulu. Aku akan kembali" Tinggalnya yang sebelumnya memberikan Jaejoong senyuman hangat.

Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Jaejoong langsung disambut oleh bibi hyejin yang langsung mengambil alih baskom tersebut untuk diletakan di dapur. Bibi Hyejin menarik tangan Yunho ke arah meja makan. Diatas meja makan tersebut tersedia berbagai macam lauk hingga makanan penutupnya. Wanita itu menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk di kursi yang memang ditujukan untuknya. Yunho tersenyum kikuk saat dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan makanan yang sangat banyak saat ini. Memang perutnya terasa lapar karena sedari pagi hingga sore ini dia belum memberikan lambungnya semangkok nasi atau makanan untuk diproses dalam sana. Tapi ini benar-benar sangat banyak.

"Makanlah, ini semua bibi siapkan khusus untukmu" Seperti seorang Ibu yang melayani anaknya, Bibi hyejin mengambilkan nasi dan juga lauk untuk Yunho. Ucapan terima kasih tak lupa Yunho ucapkan sebelum sesendok nasi memenuhi mulutnya. Yunho memakannya dengan nikmat dan sesekali memuji masakan Bibi Hyejin

"Bibi, Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu membayar jika kau bertanya pada bibi bukan?"

Yunho tertawa mendengar lelucon kecil itu "Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Bagaimana Kris dan Jaejoong bisa menjadi kekasih seperti sekarang?"

Bibi Hyejin mengambil sebuah apel dan mengupas kulitnya "Kris adalah sahabat Jaejoong sejak kecil, entah kapan rasa cinta itu muncul pada diri Kris, yang bibi tahu kris sudah lama mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong, rasa itu hanya sebatas sahabat atau bisa disebut sebatas kakak dan adik? Kris, dia bukan type orang yang gampang menyerah, segala cara untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoong telah dilakukannya. Dan saat Jaejoong kembali dari Korea ia kembali mencoba untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoong dan yah, hasilnya seperti ini "

Yunho mengangguk paham "Jaejoong sudah 3 bulan koma dan dia tetap setia menunggu Jaejoong?"

"Kris menunggu jawaban Jaejoong untuk menjadi kekasihnya lebih dari 5 tahun dan untuk menunggu Jaejoong yang sadar selama 3 bulan atau lebih itu bukan apa-apa untuk Kris. Dia akan tetap menunggu Jaejoong selama rasa cinta itu masih tumbuh" Bibi Hyejin menyodorkan potongan apel tersebut ke arah Yunho yang terdiam mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut. "Makanlah apel ini setelah selesai makan. Bibi akan pergi ke dapur sebentar" Bibi hyejin tersenyum yang dibalas dengan tatapan kosong Yunho.

.

.

Jika kesunyian datang pada sebuah keadaan. Bibir akan ikut terbungkam dan hanya pendengaran yang mendengarkan sepinya suasana. Sama seperti Yunho sekarang, dirinya hanya terduduk disamping Jaejoong dan membisukan bibirnya. Seakan matanya-lah yang dapat berbicara pada namja cantik itu.

"Sepertinya lawanku sulit untuk ku kalahkan, Jae" Gumamnya pada Jaejoong "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu. Karena selamanya hatiku hanya untukmu"

Tangan itu mengusap pelan rambut Jaejoong "aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu, meskipun aku harus kehilangan nyawaku sendiri aku tetap tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanya kau Jaejoong, hanya kau"

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Jaejoong. Mencium lembut orang yang disayanginya itu. Bagaikan sebuah kupu-kupu yang akan terbang tinggi dan meninggalkannya, Yunho Menyesap aroma itu dalam-dalam. Menutup matanya seakan-akan waktu tidak pernah ada disekitar mereka.

Dilepasnya ciuman pipi itu, dan kembali mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut  
"Besok dia sudah kembali. Jadi selama berapa hari kedepan aku tidak dapat menjengukmu secara langsung. Tapi aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu. Jangan khawatir, jika Tuhan mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengamu lagi, takdir yang akan mempertemukan kita"

"Saranghae Jae-ah"

Kata cinta itulah yang diucapkan Yunho sebelum meninggalkan tempat nyaman Jaejoong. Kata cinta yang belum didengar Jaejoong dengan seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Sosok tegak itu berjalan tergopoh-gopoh hingga membuat rambut blondenya bergerak kecil. Membuat ketampanan yang dimilikinya semakin terlihat sangat sempurna, meskipun raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat panik dan tangan yang saling meremas satu sama lain . Bibirnya menggerutu cepat saat lift yang dinaikinya belum sampai kelantai yang ingin ditujunya.

TING !

Pintu lift itu terbuka. Dirinya langsung berlari cepat, tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang sudah ditabraknya atau membuat diantara mereka hingga jatuh ke lantai. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat tangannya membuka pintu apartement miliknya.

Kosong.

Namja yang memiliki nama asli Wu Yifan itu mempercepat langkahnya ke pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka hingga terlihat celah sinar yang menandakan bahwa di dalam kamar itu terdapat sosok atau lebih manusia yang berada disana.

Hatinya mendadak luluh dan bahagia saat dirinya disambut oleh senyuman manis nan tulus yang sudah sangat lama tak dilihatnya. Kris segera menyambar tubuh namja itu yang tengah menyender pada ujung kasur dan memeluknya erat. Namja bermarga KIM yang mendapat  
pelukan hangat itu juga membalas pelukan sang-KEKASIH.

"Baby, akhirnya kau sadar"

Kris yang baru saja pulang kemarin pagi setelah mengurusi pekerjaannya di luar kota masih kecewa melihat Jaejoong yang belum enggan membuka matanya. Tapi pagi tadi, bibi hyejin menelfonnya dan mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong sudah mulai memberi respon, tanpa berfikir panjang lagi dirinya langsung pergi ke apartement dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya sangat penting. Tetapi untuk Kris tidak ada yang lebih penting kecuali orang yang dicintainya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis saat Kris menyesap wangi aroma rambutnya dengan tangan yang masih melingkar erat di pinggang rampingnya. "Kris, kau menciumku di depan orang-orang. Lihat sekarang mereka melihat kita" Bibir kecil itu mengerucut kecil ketika Kris belum menghentikan mencium rambut dan kini mencium pipinya lembut. Semburat merah terlukis di pipi yang masih berwarna pucat itu.

Ya, didepan dua sejoli yang masih dilanda rasa rindu satu sama lain terdapat dua dokter dan empat suster yang tersenyum melihat mereka yang saling melepas rindu. Dan jangan lupakan bibi hyejin yang sedari tadi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Karena tidak ingin menganggu kemesraan mereka, bibi hyejin tersenyum pada para dokter dan suster dan mengajak mereka untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kau tahu seberapa takutnya aku selama dirimu koma?" Kris bergumam pelan pada Jaejoong. Tanpa melepas pelukannya, Kris tau bagaimana ekspressi Jaejoong sekarang walaupun Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu kris.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika perbuatanku waktu itu membuat semua orang khawatir" Jaejoong bergumam lirih. Entah jawaban apa yang harus dikatakan selain meminta maaf. Ia tahu perbuatannya yang sangat bodoh itu tidak memberikan keuntungan pada siapapun malah kerugian seperti kekhawatiran serta hampir hilangnya nyawanya sendiri yang mendera selama berapa bulan ini.

"Sebagai kekasihmu. Aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu baby. Wo Ai Ni"

Jaejoong menggenggam erat kaos putih yang diselimuti jas hitam yang digunakan oleh Kris. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit tetapi tidak mengeluarkan kata apa-apa. Kris tersenyum maksud tanda non-visual Jaejoong tersebut.

"Jangan memaksa. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa baby"

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri. Selama menjadi kekasih Kris, Jaejoong tidak pernah membalas perkataan cinta Kris. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' karena sesungguhnya rasa cinta Jaejoong untuk Kris belum sepenuhnya muncul. Tapi dengan menerima kris sebagai kekasihnya, ia akan mulai belajar untuk mencintai Kris.

"Maafkan aku"

.

.

.

Salju semakin banyak menjatuhi negeri Bambu ini. Setiap orang yang berlalu lalang selalu menggunakan baju tebal dan syall yang menutupi setiap leher indah mereka. Pohon-pohon yang seharusnya berwarna hijau kini berubah menjadi putih karena salju yang menutupi semua itu.

Kris membuka tirai gorden kamar Jaejoong untuk memperlihatkan pemandangan indah itu. Didorongnya kursi roda yang di duduki oleh Jaejoong dekat dengan jendela tersebut. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut jika sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Jadi selama inikah dirinya tertidur? Jaejoong tertawa kecil saat arah pandangnya melihat sekelompok anak kecil saling melepar salju dan tertawa riang.

"Kris apa kau ingat, saat kecil aku selalu melemparmu dengan bola salju dan merusak boneka salju yang kau buat?"

Kris memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Jaejoong dan menggoyang-goyangkannya kecil sehingga kepala Jaejoong juga ikut bergoyang sesuai dengan gerakan Kris "Tentu saja, aku masih mengingatnya"

"Haaah…andai aku sudah sehat, aku pasti akan melakukannya lagi"

"Jangan sedih seperti itu, kau bisa melakukannya dilain hari. Musim dingin baru saja dimulai dan masih ada berapa bulan lagi yang tersisa. Jika kau sudah baikan , aku akan mengajakmu bermain"

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong menengandahkan wajahnya hingga wajah kris yang terlihat jelas dalam bola matanya. Kris tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong "Tentu saja baby. Maka dari itu, Kau harus cepat sembuh, ini baru hari ketigamu setelah kau sadar dari koma. Kau harus banyak istirahat"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Kembali arah matanya ia gunakan untuk melihat anak-anak kecil bermain bola salju. Dan suara tawa khas-nya kembali terdengar.

Disisi lain, namja berwajah tampan itu menutup matanya hingga tak memperlihatkan mata musangnya. Jari-jarinya saling menyatu dan bibirnya mengucapkan setiap doa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Tuhan.

"Kumohon sadarkan dirinya. Dan jika kau telah menyadarkannya izinkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya"

Ia membuka matanya sebagai tanda akhir dari doanya tadi. Setiap sore hari Yunho selalu mendatangi gereja kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Dan setia hari juga dirinya selalu mengirimkan Doa untuk Jaejoong.

Yunho membiarkan salju berjatuhan pada rambutnya. Setiap ia berjalan selalu memperhatikan kebawah, memperhatikan jejak kaki yang dibuat oleh sepatunya. Ia menghela nafas dan terlihat kabut putih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya pada kantong bajunya dan kembali berjalan.

Yunho menekan tombol-tombol rahasia sebagai kode apartementnya. Setelah sesuai dengan kodenya, Yunho memasuki apartementnya yang sudah ditinggalinya kurang lebih seminggu ini. Melepaskan syall putihnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela apartementnya. Membukanya sedikit dan dirinya mendadak membeku.

Kini, disebrang apartementnya, matanya dapat menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa bersama orang lain. Yunho tersenyum saat melihat senyuman Jaejoong yang memperhatikan anak-anak kecil itu bermain salju. Senyuman yang sudah lama dinantinya, senyuman yang sempat diberikan untuknya, senyuman yang tak pernah dibalas oleh dirinya. Yunho terus tersenyum saat memperhatikan bagaimana cara Jaejoong berbicara pada lelaki dibelakangnya, saat Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya dimana lelaki itu mencubit pipi Jaejoong pelan. Mungkinkah lelaki itu kris? Itulah yang dipikirkan Yunho.

Perlahan pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang berdiam di pelupuk matanya. Walaupun air mata mulai membasahi pipinya tetapi senyum itu tak pernah pudar. Ia terus tersenyum pada Jaejoong meskipun arah pandang Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengarah padanya.  
Semakin lama memandang wajah Jaejoong, Yunho mulai terisak. Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum membuatnya tak sanggup mengingat perbuatan yang sudah dilakukannya pada Jaejoong. Ditutupnya gorden itu dengan kasar dan dirinya terjatuh dilantai. Terisak dengan keras dan mencengkram dadanya dengan erat.

"M-maafkan aku hiks..ma-maaf"

Yunho memukul lantai apartementnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara 'BUGH'. Bayangan Jaejoong yang tersenyum itu lagi-lagi teringat olehnya. Itu membuat lukanya semakin sakit dan dalam.

"Aku minta maaf Jaejoong hiks.."

.

.

.

Dibalik senyuman yang terukir dan suara tawa Jaejoong untuk Kris, kini ada sosok yang tengah menangis untuk dirinya dan disela tangisan itu terdengar puluhan kata maaf. Andai Jaejoong tahu sebenarnya yang terjadi akankah senyuman dan canda tawa itu menjadi air mata?

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

HELLO, I'M BACKKKKK !  
Maaf ya readers saya lama update chap ini T.T  
Di chap sebelumnya saya bilang sehabis lebaran eh taunya habis lebaran banyak seminar + tugas + ulangan numpuk banget /maklumin saya yang jadi anak 12/ . Jadi gak punya waktu kosong T.T punya pun waktu kosong saya gunakan untuk istirahat dan terkadang saya melanjutkan fanfic ini. **Maaf kalo di chap ini mengecewakan dan banyak typo**. Karena saya buatnya tidak langsung sehari penuh tapi ditunda-tunda gitu.

**Btw ini fanfic lanjut terus atau gimana?** Mungkin banyak readers yang sudah lupa dengan cerita fanfic ini atau malah sudah gak baca lagi /? Jadi saya minta maaf banget karena keterlambatan update chap ini #BOWW

Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya.  
KEEP READ THIS FANFIC OKEEE :D  
THANKS FOR READS, REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, DAN FAVORITES THIS FANFIC

Dan ini balasan reviewsnya ^^

**Vic89** : Iya, malang sekali nasibnya si Yunho, tapi lebih malangan si Jae T.T/? Jae gak kuat sendiri jadinya mental dan akhirnya ke fisik. Jawaban dri mana kris bisa kenal jae udh di jelasin di chap yang baru di update :D Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**YunHolic** : Jae kenapa ya,kalo sudah baca chap yang baru pasti tau jawabannya :D Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**Uknow01jj** : Hallo salam kenal juga ^^ Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**SSungMine** : Yaampun kurang ya nyiksa Yunho oppanya ya?/jambak rambut yunho/ /ditampar jaemma/ wkwkkwk. sudah dilanjut ya :D Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**Jihee46** : Sudah dilanjut ^^ Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**Ichigo song** : Jangan nangis /kasih tisu/ sama kris karena takdir ._. /? Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**Kim selena** : Syukur deh kalo dapet feelnya ^^ Jae gak sakit tapi karena? Jawabannya ada di chap yang baru di update. Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**Vic Sayang Panda**: It's oke ^^ iya laku, siapa suruh punya wajah tampan gitu -_- Jaemma gak sakit tapi…? Jangan mewek ya wkwkwk Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**Yoon HyunWoon**: Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**MaghT** : Kasian bgt jae dibilang pacaran sama alat medis -_- wkwkkw sudah ya lanjutannya di chap ini. Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**Ajjd yunjae** : Jaemma kenapa? Jawabannya ada di chap ini ya. Biarkan yunpa menyesalkan perbuatannya dlu. Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**BooJaejoongie is mine**: aaa jangan mewek /sodorin tissue/ Sudah di update ya chap selanjtnya :D Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**Anayanti** : makasih sudah menunggu fanfic ini ^^ Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**3kjj** : Ini sudah dilanjt ^^ maaf kelamaan nunggunya T.T Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**Vampireyunjae :** welcome di fanfic ini ^^ Makasih sudah baca dan nunggu fanfic saya ini #bow ^^

**Gothiclolita89** : Jawabannya ada di chap yang baru saya update :D Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya ini #bow ^^


End file.
